Pokemon Mystery Dungeon:In The Midst of Loneliness
by Silent Treecko
Summary: They have separated but both of them continued on. A story of two friends going into different paths. Play Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky first to understand more.
1. Introduction

Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: In The Midst of Loneliness

* * *

**Author's Note:** This story is related to the game "Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky" and happened after they saved the world. If you have played this game, you will understand this story better. For those who don't, I recommend you to play that game. Please, if you can help me with errors or improvements, please make a PM and help me fix/improve the story.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own pokémon but I do own this story. Some of the characters and story ideas came from the game itself but the rest are ideas that came to mind.

* * *

**Characters:**

**Team Pokéheroes:**

Andrew as a male Riolu, a main character

Gabrielle as a male Pikachu, also a main character and Andrew's partner

**The Guild Members:**

Wigglytuff, the guild master

Chatot, Wigglytuff's assistant

Sunflora

Diglett

Chimecho

Dugtrio

Bidoof

Corphish

Croagunk

Loudred

**The Pokémon of the Future:**

Grovyle, Andrew's old partner (Play the game to understand why)

Dusknoir, enemy of Grovyle and Team Pokeheroes but became good after time has turned to normal

Celebi

**Team Skull (rivals of Team Pokéheroes, enemies before):**

Skuntank, the Chief

Koffing

Zubat

**Pokemon from Another World:**

Arceus

Blissey

Roderick, a male Charmander

Steve, a male Treecko

Percy, a male Bulbasaur

Jenny, a female Torchic

Jasmine, a female Piplup

**Others:**

Dialga

Marill

Azurill, Marill's younger brother

Duskull, bank owner

The Kecleon Brothers, owner of the Kecleon Market

Spinda, café owner

Kangaskhan, storage owner

Wynaut and Wobuffet, recycle shop owner

* * *

**Prologue:** As Andrew and Gabrielle saved the Temporal Tower from collapsing and thus saving the world from planet's paralysis. Gabrielle didn't know that Andrew will disappear if the future is changed. Thus, saying his last words, Andrew said goodbye and disappeared which left Gabrielle who was crying. Carrying Andrew's wish, Gabrielle went home and spread the story, the story of how they saved the world so that it should not happen again. Gabrielle was to make sure that every pokémon will hear the story.


	2. Chapter 1: The Separation

Ch. 1: The Separation

Everyone in Treasure Town was celebrating in Spinda's cafe for that the world is saved and their worst fears didn't happen, except for Gabrielle. Gabrielle was standing along the edge of Sharpedo Bluff, wondering where Andrew is now and if he is okay. Then, Marill came along.

"There you are Gabrielle!" said Marill.

"Oh! Hi Marill," Gabrielle said softly.

"What are you doing here?" said Marill. "You should be celebrating that both you and Andrew succeeded in saving the world"

"But he's not here, I feel lonely without him," Gabrielle replied.

"Oh come on!" Marill said. "He still saved the world even knowing that he will disappear. He did that so that we will not suffer in a dark future".

Then, Gabrielle shouted "Then why didn't he tell me that he will disappear! It is so hard for me to accept! He is my best friend." Then, Gabrielle starts to cry.

Marill went closer to Gabrielle and said "Maybe he doesn't want to hurt you. Maybe he didn't do that so that you won't hesitate in saving the world. Besides, Andrew won't like it if you will cry all day for him because he disappeared. He sacrificed his life so that we will have a better life, even for you. We all owe Andrew. So, come on!"

Then Gabrielle said "Maybe, you're right. Andrew didn't do this for himself. He did this for us."

Marill smiled. Gabrielle wiped his tears and said "Thanks Marill!"

"Great! Let's head back to the café," Marill said.

Then, the two of them head back to the café. Everyone had enjoyed staying at the café and when it is already night time, Chatot announced that all guild members must return to the guild. Gabrielle thought that they will have a full day tomorrow and it will be the first time without Andrew.

The next day, Loudred woke Gabrielle as usual and he went ahead to meet the others. They have the morning briefing but the only difference is that Andrew isn't there. After that, Chatot assigned Gabrielle to do some jobs on the boards. It's all new to Gabrielle because Andrew is always the one who picked jobs on the boards and the one who planned the strategies.

'Andrew isn't here, he knows better if the jobs we take are at our level,' Gabrielle thought and sighed. 'I will have to look the jobs and plan them by myself'. Gabrielle looked for jobs on the board and prepared for another adventure.

Meanwhile, some place else, Andrew was lying down on the floor. Then, after a few minutes, he woke up.

'Where am I?' He thought.

He looked around. There are beautiful flowers, tall trees, many grasses and so many pokémon that he have never seen before. Then someone approached him. It was Arceus. He welcomed Andrew and introduced himself.

Then, Andrew asked "Where am I?"

Arceus sighed and replied "Well, this is the place where all pokémon lived after their lives on the pokémon world have finished. You could call it 'heaven'."

"WHAT!" Andrew shouted. "Oh. That's right. I did disappear from the world. It was similar to dying I guess."

Andrew calmed down.

"Don't worry. You will have a great time here. There are many pokémon here to bond with. You might meet some new friends, even old ones," said Arceus.

"Old ones?" Andrew asked and gave Arceus a confusing look.

Arceus smiled. "Well, if you know other pokémon out there who have passed out, maybe you'll meet them here."

'Meet them here?' Then, Andrew remembered that ALL pokémon of the future will disappear if the future.

"Oh! So I can meet them here?" Andrew asked.

"Yep" Arceus replied with a smile. Then, he called someone. "Blissey, please come here and escort our guest to room 915."

Blissey replied with a big yes and went to where Andrew was and escorted to where Andrew's room supposed to be.

Blissey and Andrew walked, passing through lots of pokémon and they saw mansions. Andrew saw that the mansions were well decorated and the gardens have many plants and flowers for every pokémon wanted to see. As they entered a mansion, Andrew saw many pokémon. As they climbed the very long stairs, he saw many rooms. Andrew wondered if the rooms will be neat. Then, they walked through the hallway after they climbed the stairs. Andrew noticed that Blissey was counting,

"911, 912, 913, 914… Oh! Here we are at room 915. This will be your room,"

"Thanks Blissey" Andrew said nicely.

As Blissey left Andrew behind, Andrew went to his room. The room had a nice bed, simple decorations and a good view outside. As Andrew peeked through the window, he saw many pokémon walking, playing and even he saw some flying.

'Wow! There's a lot of pokémon in this place' Andrew thought then he remembered what Arceus said and he thought 'I wonder where Grovyle is.'

Back in Treasure Town, Gabrielle finished the missions barely. He was tired. For all that hard work, he really wished to get to the bed sooner. As the whole guild members ate, Gabrielle looked beside him, to where Andrew used to eat. Then Sunflora noticed Gabrielle.

"Hey Gabrielle! Aren't you hungry?" whispered Sunflora.

"Oh! Sorry Sunflora, I was just thinking of something," Gabrielle replied.

Then, Gabrielle started eating. Sunflora knew that Gabrielle missed Andrew. Then she resumed eating.

While in the other world, all pokémon who lived in the mansion where Andrew lived are in their rooms. Then, a bell rang and all pokémon left their rooms. Andrew noticed the bell and went out to take a look.

'It seems like something is happening,' he thought.

Then, he felt someone bumped into him.

"Ow! That hurts," The Riolu said. Then, Andrew saw who bumped him, it was a Charmander.

"Sorry. I was in a hurry," the Charmander said.

"What's with the rush?" Andrew complained.

"Huh? What do you expect? Its dinner time," replied the Charmander "You are supposed to know that!"

"Sorry. It's my first time here," said Andrew.

"Oh. So that's why," said the Charmander. "Anyway, my name is Roderick."

"And I'm Andrew," Andrew said. "Nice to meet you." Andrew extended his hand.

"You're welcome" Roderick said as he grabbed the hand and shook it. "Now let's hurry to the dining room."

"Ok," Andrew exclaimed.

They both went down the stairs and into the dining room. The dining room was huge and there are different kinds of pokémon, but no signs of Grovyle. There are also decorations which are very attractive. The same Blissey who escorted Andrew told him where he should eat. Surprisingly, it was near Roderick. The same Blissey also started the prayer and after that all the pokémon have taken a bite and went to sleep.

That night, Gabrielle can't sleep. He's thinking about Andrew. It makes him sad that he disappeared. Still bearing the sadness, Gabrielle tried to fall asleep and somehow he had fallen asleep.

Also, at that same time, Andrew is pondering on his bed. He was thinking about Gabrielle.

'Is he okay? I wonder how he was doing in the guild,' was on his mind.

Then Andrew also remembered about Treasure Town. He remembered how he missed the pokémon there and wondered what happened in Treasure Town. After all that thinking, he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2: New Lives

Ch. 2: New Lives

Gabrielle was awake when Loudred came. To Loudred's surprise, he asked Gabrielle why he woke up so early.

"Well…" Gabrielle replied "Something is bugging me last night."

"OKAY! You better get ready and report to the GUILDMASTER for the morning briefing," Loudred shouted.

"Okay," Gabrielle said.

Meanwhile, in heaven, Andrew was fast asleep. Then someone knocked on the door. Andrew woke up after that and answered it. As he opened the door, he saw Roderick.

"Oh, hi Roderick," Andrew said.

Roderick replied with a warm hello and a good morning. Roderick explained to Andrew that he is here because Roderick wants to give Andrew a tour around the mansion. Andrew agreed and they went out. Both of them went to some rooms. First, Roderick knocked to a room several feet away from Andrew's room and said "Steve! Are you there?"

Steve went out and Andrew noticed that he was a male Treecko.

"Hey Steve, I'd like you to meet a newcomer," Roderick said happily. "Steve, meet Andrew. He's just new in here. Andrew, this is Steve, he's one of my friends."

"Hello!" Andrew said to Steve extending his hand. Steve accepts it without saying a word.

"Steve, care to join us?" Roderick asked. Steve nodded his head and went with them. Then they went to another room.

"Hey! Percy! Are you awake?" Roderick shouted as he knocks the door.

"Coming," Percy replied.

The door opened and Andrew saw a Bulbasaur. Andrew figured that he was a male since he can see the inside of the Bulbasaur's room. Again, Roderick introduced Percy to Andrew and asked to join them. Then, they went to another room but this time, it was on the other side of the mansion. Roderick knocked at the door.

"Who's there?" someone replied.

"It's Roderick and the others!" Roderick shouted. "I'd like you to introduce to someone."

The door opened and Andrew saw a Torchic.

"Okay! Come in!" the Torchic said.

All four of them went in and Andrew saw the room and it was colored pink and the room is filled with stuffs for girls. Also, he saw a Piplup who was busy with something.

'Maybe the Torchic and Piplup are both females," He thought to himself.

"Good morning there, Jenny," Roderick greeted as he sat down and looked to the Torchic.

"Good morning, too!" Jenny replied happily. "Good morning to you also Steve and Percy!"

Percy greeted back and Steve replied with a nod. Then Roderick also noticed the Piplup.

"Oh! Jasmine is also here! That will make things easier," Roderick said.

Jasmine smiled and said "Well, I just paid a visit to Jenny here."

Then, Jasmine noticed Andrew. She stared Andrew for a while and Roderick noticed it.

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot to tell you," Roderick said as he scratched his head. "I called everyone so that I'll introduce him to everyone."

Roderick started introducing Andrew to everyone and how he met him. He also said that it was his first time here. Everyone greeted him and Andrew greeted them back.

"Hey Andrew!" Roderick said and Andrew turned to face him "Can you tell us where you came before you ended up here?"

Andrew elaborated what happened back then. He told everything, about the guild, about Gabrielle even about his career in an exploration team but he left out the part that he was a human before, that he came from the future and how did they save the world from total paralysis. Everyone was amazed how his life was then.

"Wow! You have a great adventure there, huh," Percy said.

"I only thought you were just an ordinary pokémon with an ordinary life!" Roderick said "You really have great achievements there!"

'Wow! This guy's cool! And what's more, I think he's cute!' Piplup thought and giggled and everyone noticed it.

"Well, anyway, it'll be rude if we didn't also tell where we came from before," Roderick said. "I'll go first."

Roderick elaborated the things he experienced before. He told Andrew that he was a part of the Charmander tribe and they were guarding a special item. He also told that he died when a group of Wartortle attacked them and Roderick fell into a river and he couldn't swim. Also, he said that no one rescued him because everyone was busy back then protecting the item form the group of Wartortle. Roderick sighed and Andrew comforted him.

"Thanks Andrew," Roderick said "Now who's next?"

"Me!" Jenny shouted and raised her hand.

Jenny went in front of Andrew and told about her life. She told Andrew that she was hunting for goods and she sold those so that she could support her sick mother. He was partners with a Graveler. But one day, Graveler framed her up and she was accused for stealing. She told the truth and the authorities hunted Graveler and decided in the court. Then she was proved innocent and Graveler guilty but Graveler escaped and looked for her for revenge. One day she went out and Graveler trapped her in a cave. She can't breathe. Lot's of pokémon searched for her. But when they found her, it was too late. She saw them coming into her but she felt that he was passing away. Andrew thanked Jenny for the story.

"You're welcome," Jenny said.

'She was like the Marill brothers,' Andrew thought.

Then, Roderick shouted "Who's next?"

"I will be the next one!" Percy said.

Then, Percy elaborated his life. He told that his father was a guardian of a forest. His sister went with a trainer with a red bandanna to see the world. They were all happy about her decision. Then, one day, a forest fire happened. It all happened suddenly that they are all in a panic. His father tried to calm everyone down. Percy was always beside his father when he saw a trapped pokémon. He helped the pokémon. Then, as the pokémon ran away, Percy stopped for a while to think what caused the fire. Then, a burning log fell down in front of him. He tried to run away but another log fell down on him which made him immobilized. He shouted for help but none have heard him. After a while, he heard his father calling and he shouted. But, a burning log fell into him. Andrew can feel the pain that Percy had before.

"Thanks for sharing it to Andrew, Percy" Roderick said.

Percy went back with the others. Roderick called out and asked who will be the next one, but no one answered. Only Jasmine and Steve haven't shared yet.

"Jasmine, how about sharing your story next?" Roderick said.

"Okay," Jasmine said.

Jasmine went in front of Andrew. Jasmine was shaking and blushing and Andrew noticed it.

"Are you okay there, Jasmine?" Andrew asked.

"Y-yes" Jasmine replied and calmed down. "Okay, I'll begin."

Jasmine elaborated her life. She told that she was a like a sea rescuer. She performed rescues on the sea with the other rescuers. She rescued stranded pokémon, ill water pokémon, even drowning pokémon. One day, a Pikachu was drowning some meters away from Sharpedo Bluff. She tried to rescue the Pikachu and as she grabbed the Pikachu, she tried to drag the Pikachu to shore but because the Pikachu was freaking out, it mistakenly sent out powerful electrical shocks and Jasmine can't take such volts. Then, the Pikachu's volts strikes the bluff that was then above them. Rocks fell on both of them. Jasmine was pounded by the rocks and she fell down to the ocean floor. The rocks somehow affected her breathing underwater and because of the rocks, she was unable to go above the water. She saw that two of the rescuers came. One of them helped the Pikachu and the other one looked for her. But then, it was too late. Andrew wondered who the Pikachu was and asked about it but she said that she can't remember the name of the Pikachu. Roderick thanked Jasmine for sharing it to Andrew and asked Steve if he can elaborate and Steve refused.

"Okay, I will elaborate for you," Roderick said.

Roderick elaborates Steve's life. Steve was before a member of an exploration team and he joined a team with these three pokémon. He was convinced to join them. Day after day, he worked hard and finished jobs. But, he noticed, the other three didn't do that much every day. One day, he had heard that he was just being used and argued with the chief of the team and the chief said in grief that no one must know it. Then, Steve realized that there was a noxious gas around and fainted. When he woke up, he can't see a thing to where he is now. He doesn't know where the exit is either. No one came to even gave him food or water. Without food or water, he starved to death.

'How cruel that exploration team is!' Andrew thought to himself.

"That's the end of it," Roderick said. "All of us have introduced to Andrew so, how about introducing him around."

Everyone agreed and they gave Andrew a tour.

Back in Treasure Town, Gabrielle finished all the jobs. Being tired and had no one to chat with, he went to Spinda's café to have a drink. While he was drinking, he saw Bidoof. Gabrielle called Bidoof to have a drink.

"So, what brings you here?" Gabrielle asked.

"Nothing, just wandering around," Bidoof said.

Both of them chatted for a while. Then, Bidoof mentioned Andrew.

"So, are you still sad about Andrew?" Bidoof said

Gabrielle sighed and softly said "Yes."

"Don't worry!" Bidoof said as he patted Gabrielle's back. "You must be happy for Andrew. I think he is having a nice long rest there. Maybe Andrew is happy now because the planet's paralysis didn't happen. I think everyone in the future is happy to disappear just to see the world moving again," Bidoof added.

"Maybe you're right," Gabrielle said. "Andrew and Grovyle know that resolve before coming here but because of that travelling accident, Andrew forgot that. Then, I found him unconscious."

The two chatted spent some time in Spinda's café. Then, the two of them went back to the guild because dinner time is near. Both the guild pokémon and the heaven pokémon had their dinner and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3: Andrew's Return

Ch. 3: Andrew's Return

A week has already passed since Andrew's disappearance but Gabrielle still felt the pain of being left by a good friend. As each day passed by, he felt lonely and he became more like himself before he met Andrew. Then, everyone noticed he failed his missions one by one. Then one day, after the morning briefing, Chatot talked with Gabrielle about it.

"Are you feeling okay, Gabrielle?" Chatot said.

"What do you mean?" Gabrielle replied and gave Chatot a strange look.

"Well, you see, I notice that you're failing your missions and these get worse everyday," Chatot said. "Is something bothers you lad?"

Gabrielle sighed, turned around, and replied "Nothing."

Even though Gabrielle said that nothing bothered him, Chatot was still worried. Chatot already knew that he still was feeling the pain of Andrew's disappearance. Then, an idea came into his mind.

"Hey Gabrielle," Chatot called out to Gabrielle and Gabrielle looked to Chatot. "Why don't you take a break from work, take a vacation, maybe 2 or 3 days?"

Gabrielle was shocked and said "I don't need any vacation, really."

Chatot then replied "Oh come on! This will be the first time that I will give vacations to the apprentices and besides, think of this as a gift from me for saving the world. You'll need it."

Gabrielle thought about it for a while. After that, he replied "Okay," and he left.

Meanwhile, back in heaven, Andrew and others were having fun. Andrew, Roderick and Percy were playing with each other, Jenny was reading a book and Jasmine and Steve were watching Andrew and the others play. They had lots of fun. Then, Blissey came and called Andrew.

"Andrew! Sir Arceus wants to speak with you" Blissey shouted.

"Okay," Andrew shouted and followed Blissey.

'Why did Arceus called me?' Andrew thought to himself. Then he remembered something and asked Blissey about it.

"Blissey, may I ask something?" Andrew said.

"What is it?" Blissey replied.

"Well, is there a Grovyle that have been here the day I came here?" Andrew asked.

Blissey brought out a notebook and said "Let's see."

She opened the notebook and looked for the name Grovyle. After a while, she closed it and said "Sorry, there are no Grovyle yet here."

"Oh," Andrew said and he thought 'Where is he then?'

As both Blissey and Andrew walked, Blissey stopped in front of a big chamber and as he saw this, Andrew also stopped.

"Here we are," Blissey said.

Blissey knocked at the big door and said "Arceus, sir, I've brought Andrew for you."

"Come in!" Arceus replied.

Both of them went in and Andrew sat down in front of Arceus while Blissey stood near the door.

Then, Arceus says "Do you still remember your old friend in the guild, Gabrielle?"

"Of course! I still do," Andrew replied back.

Arceus said "If you have given the chance, do you want to meet him again?"

"Totally!" Andrew replied.

"Then, I'll grant your wish," Arceus said.

Andrew was shocked on what Arceus just said.

"Really? How can you do that?" Andrew said.

"I can do that but I can't explain it now," Arceus said. "Tomorrow, I will give you instructions and warnings. Blissey will come to your room to escort you. Be prepared by then. "

"Okay," Andrew said.

"One more thing," Arceus said. "No one must know about this except for the three of us, okay?"

"Okay," Andrew replied as he left the room with Blissey. Both of them went back to where the others are. Then, everyone saw Andrew and Blissey came back. After Andrew met with his friends, Blissey left.

"So, how did it go?" Roderick asked.

"Just fine," Andrew replied. "We just talked about something"

"How about telling us?" Roderick asked again.

Andrew, who remembered what Arceus said, told a different story. He said that Arceus knew that he has experience with mystery dungeons and asked to come with him tomorrow. Everyone was surprised.

"Really?" Percy said.

"Arceus was always like that. He always make the pokémon here feel at home by helping them." Jenny also said.

"But this time, Arceus asked to join him. I wonder why," Roderick added.

"Anyway, I'll be gone for a while," Andrew said. "So I'll miss you for some time."

"That's okay. At least you'll come back," Jasmine replied.

"Thanks Jasmine," Andrew said.

Everyone had resumed playing until it was already sunset and they head back to the mansion. Everyone had their dinner and Andrew went back to his room and prepared a few things for that he will meet Gabrielle.

While at the guild, everyone had finished dinner. Chatot met with Loudred and asked Loudred that he must not wake up Gabrielle tomorrow morning.

"Why would I DO THAT? It's my DUTY to wake EVERYONE up," Loudred said while his voice changed in volumes.

"Keep your voice down!" Chatot said. "The reason is that Gabrielle needs some rest and I gave him a vacation."

Loudred was shocked. He asked why Chatot did that.

"I'll explain it tomorrow," Chatot said "For now, please don't tell it to everyone yet. Also, you can go to your bed now."

Loudred was confused but he went back to his bed. The next day, everyone at the guild was awake except for Gabrielle, who was still fast asleep. Chatot gathered everyone for the morning briefing. Meanwhile, Andrew had already prepared and he met with Blissey. Both of them went to Arceus' chamber where Arceus gave instructions to Andrew.

"So, are you prepared to go?" Arceus asked.

"Yep! All set," Andrew replied.

"Okay. Before you go, I must give you instructions and warnings," Arceus said.

Andrew nodded. Arceus gave the instructions to Andrew. Then, he was going to explain the warnings.

"Now, the warnings should be explained," Arceus said. "First, you can't be seen by anyone who was still alive."

Andrew was shocked. He thought he would meet Gabrielle face to face.

"Second, you can't touch anything that was physically there like stones, plants even pokémon," Arceus added.

Andrew wasn't shocked by that because he thought that if he could touch things, it will be weird if someone sees him with something, making the impression that the object was moving by itself.

"Third, in some cases, pokémon still sees the spirits of passed pokémon. So, avoid being seen and noticed by anyone who has that ability," Arceus said with a serious tone.

Andrew was shocked again. He thought that Arceus just said that no pokémon can see him. Then, Arceus called Andrew to get his attention. Arceus asked Andrew to follow him. They went through a door which was concealed by the shelves. Andrew saw a big circle at the center. There are some strange marks at the circle. There is also a tablet which had some footprint runes on it but Andrew can't read the runes yet.

"Here we are," Arceus said. "This circle here will be your pathway back to earth," he added.

'So this is the way back to the earth, huh,' Andrew thought.

"Andrew, please stand at the center of the circle," Arceus said.

Andrew positioned himself at the center of the circle while Arceus positioned in front of the circle and the tablet and at the same time, he was facing Andrew. Blissey stood by the door.

"Shall we begin?" Arceus asked.

"Yes," Andrew replied.

Arceus started saying words which Andrew couldn't understand. Then, the marks on the circle lighted one by one. After that, a light shone at the circle. Then, the light began to light the area of the circle smaller and smaller until the light only shines on Andrew.

"Good luck on your journey," Arceus said and he roared. The light became so bright that Andrew couldn't see a thing. Then, Andrew somehow felt that he was lighter than before. After a while, Andrew felt a gentle breeze. He can also hear some waves crashing into the shore. He knew by then that he was at the beach where he and Gabrielle first met.


	5. Chapter 4: The Reunification

Ch. 4: The Reunification

Andrew opened his eyes. He was right. He was at the beach. He saw bubbles, the sand, the ocean waters and the sunlight. He knew that it was the same place where he met Gabrielle. He went up on the road, passing Spinda's café, climbing the stairs at the cliff, and he sees the guild. The guild's gates were closed so he thought that he can't go in unless a pokémon will came and have his/her footprint inspected. Remembering that he can't be seen, Andrew waited until a pokémon came. He waited for a while. Then, he saw some yellow ears. Then he can see the pokémon coming. It was none other than Gabrielle. Andrew was delighted for that he saw his old friend for a long time. He felt like he didn't met Gabrielle for years. As Gabrielle went to the grate, he tripped. Andrew was shocked. He tried to help Gabrielle but his hands went through Gabrielle. While he was besides Gabrielle he heard Diglet.

"Oh! It's Gabrielle" Diglet shouted.

"How did you know that EASILY?" Loudred asked

"He fell flat on his face above the grate" Diglet replied back

"Oh" Loudred said and he went up and opened the gate. He went to the grate to help Gabrielle.

"Are you ALRIGHT?" Loudred asked while he helps Gabrielle

"I'm okay" Gabrielle said.

Andrew was sad to see what happened to his old friend. Both Gabrielle and Loudred went inside. Andrew followed them. Andrew was sad on what he saw.

'What happened to Gabrielle?' he thought while he followed Gabrielle.

The three of them went to the 2nd underground floor and Loudred separated from the Gabrielle leaving Gabrielle with Andrew behind. Gabrielle sighed and went to his bed. Andrew followed Gabrielle to their rooms. Gabrielle laid on his bed in a way that his face will sink in the bed. Andrew stood near Gabrielle. For the entire time that Gabrielle laid on the bed, he was murmuring something but Andrew couldn't hear him. After some time, Gabrielle and Andrew heard Chimeco calling everyone for dinner. Both of them went to the mess hall. All of the guild members eat their dinner and Andrew brought out a Big Apple and an Oran Berry to eat. No one sees the apple, the berry or Andrew eating those because the food was from heaven. Everyone finishes their food and went to their respective beds.

"Andrew, I miss you. I wish I could've done or gave you something before you leave" Gabrielle murmured and fell asleep.

Andrew heard Gabrielle statement.

"Gabrielle, don't worry about me, I'm fine. Please worry about yourself" Andrew said as he is trying to give Gabrielle an advice but Gabrielle can't hear him.

Andrew was sad for that Gabrielle was still hurt because of Andrew's disappearance. Then Andrew went to his old bed to get some sleep.

The next day, Andrew woke up. He found that Gabrielle wasn't there. He pulled the ear plugs and kept them in his bag and he went outside. He found Loudred and Diglet doing their sentry duties as usual. He went to the upper floor. He saw Sunflora, Bidoof, Chimecho and Corphish. They were happy as usual while doing their guild work. He looked at the boards. He saw team Skull. They were looking at the boards for jobs. Then, Andrew went outside the guild. He saw the café. There were many pokémon in there as usual. He headed to Treasure Town. He saw everyone on their normal lives, even for the Marill brothers. All of the pokémon there were happy. He went to the Sharpedo Bluff. Then, he saw Gabrielle, gazing at the large sea. He wondered why he was there. He went near Gabrielle. Then he realized that Gabrielle was crying.

'Gabrielle…' Andrew thought

"If you just have left me with a warning back then, I could've not felt this way" Gabrielle said

Andrew heard it. He was sad. Remembering what Dusknoir said before they went to Temporal Tower and on what Grovyle said before he went back to the future.

"Sorry Gabrielle" Andrew said even if Gabrielle can't hear him "I know it hurts but it was the best way so that we would finish the mission without any doubts or worries"

Andrew stayed with Gabrielle. Gabrielle was still crying.

After a while, Bidoof and Sunflora saw Gabrielle. They went near Gabrielle. They both tried to cheer up Gabrielle.

"Gabrielle, do you still think about Andrew?" Bidoof said to Gabrielle.

"Yes" Gabrielle said who was still crying

"Come on now" Sunflora said "A week has already passed. Please, cheer up. Andrew wouldn't want to see you like this"

"Yes, but… but it still hurts" Gabrielle said

"Come on now. Everyone was also sad about what happened. Please don't be like that" Sunflora said

"I feel like I was nothing without Andrew" Gabrielle said "I couldn't even go to the guild back then if it wasn't for Andrew who helped me back then"

"Please Gabrielle, put this behind you soon" Bidoof said

"I… I c… can't" Gabrielle said softly

"Fine then" Sunflora shouted "Cry all day if you like. Make your life miserable if you want. But don't cry for help when you needed it, wimp" Sunflora added.

Both Andrew and Bidoof were shocked. They knew that Sunflora couldn't do such a thing even to her worst enemy. Bidoof went to Sunflora.

"What are you doing Sunflora?" Bidoof whispered.

"Just wait and see" Sunflora said as she smirked.

Meanwhile, Gabrielle was thinking about what Sunflora said. What Sunflora said was right. He might make his life miserable. Then he remembered what Andrew said before he disappeared. Gabrielle wiped his tears and went to Sunflora.

"Thanks Sunflora. I owe you" Gabrielle said and went back to the guild.

Bidoof wondered what just happened and asked Sunflora.

"You see Bidoof, I know Gabrielle so I know what to do" Sunflora said as she smiled and left away.

Bidoof was still confused on what Sunflora said but he also left. Andrew realized what Sunflora did. He realized that Sunflora knocked some sense into Gabrielle by letting him remember what he said before. Andrew smiled and followed after Bidoof.

It was already sunset when all of them went to the guild. All of them have their dinner. Then, they all headed to their respective beds and they all went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Guys, I need help. Please go to my forums and please try to help if you can. Anyway, the next chapter might be released on Saturday or maybe next week. I hope you liked it. More chapters will come!**


	6. Chapter 5: An Old Friend's Return

Ch. 5: An Old Friend's Return

The next day, Loudred woke up Gabrielle. Andrew didn't wake up because he had his earplugs in. Meanwhile, at the beach, there are three pokémon who were lying unconscious. Then, one of the three pokémon woke up. He realized where he is.

'Oh! I'm back here again' the green pokémon thought.

He realized that the two pokémon with him were still unconscious. He woke the two pokémon.

"Where are we?" the pink pokémon said.

"Oh! Were here" the black one said.

"Yep! Back to Gabrielle's world" The green pokémon said "I wonder what Andrew is doing now"

"Then, let's go!" the pink one said.

All of them left the beach. Meanwhile, everyone at the guild was at the morning briefing and then Chatot dismissed everyone. Gabrielle was going to the boards when Chatot blocked him and talked to him.

"So, how is your vacation?" Chatot asked

"Fine" Gabrielle replied.

"How are you feeling now?" Chatot asked

"Better than before" Gabrielle said.

Then, sentry Diglet is inspecting the footprints of the visitors. Diglet was shocked. The footprint belongs to a Grovyle. Diglet then went to Chatot and told about who the visitor is. Chatot and Gabrielle were shocked.

"WHAT!" Chatot said.

Gabrielle went to the gate. Then, he saw Grovyle.

"Grovyle, is that you?" Gabrielle said staring at Grovyle.

"Yep, it's me Gabrielle" Grovyle said.

Gabrielle was happy to see an old friend. He went closer to Grovyle. Then he noticed a pokémon with Grovyle. It was Dusknoir.

"W…Whoa!" Gabrielle said while he was shocked. Then, he backed down a little and went to an offensive form.

"W… Wait! Calm down" Dusknoir said

"Why should I calm down?" Gabrielle shouted.

"Easy Gabrielle" Grovyle said "Dusknoir is no more an enemy"

"What?" Gabrielle said

"I'll explain later. Now, we must go inside the guild" Grovyle said.

Grovyle and the others went inside. Everyone was shocked. They thought that Grovyle was supposedly 'dead'. Then, they saw Dusknoir. They were more shocked and they all panicked.

"What's going on here?" Bidoof said

"W… Why is Grovyle here?" Sunflora said

"He should have been disappeared, right?" Chimecho added

"D…Du…Dusknoir!" Chatot shouted "Everyone, get ready!"

"W…Wait!" Grovyle shouted "Calm down everyone! I'll explain everything"

Everyone calmed down but all of them were still confused. Then, Grovyle explained one by one.

"First, if you are asking why I didn't disappear, it's because that someone halted our disappearance. Someone more superior than Dialga"

"WHAT?" everyone cried in unison.

'Then, why…' Gabrielle thought but he was cut off by Grovyle.

"Second, Dusknoir is here… to apologize on what he did"

Everyone was shocked again. One thing was running in their minds. It was about for Dusknoir apologizing.

"Dusknoir really went here for an apologize" Celebi added "He was feeling guilty of what he did"

"I'm sorry everyone" Dusknoir added "I was really selfish back then. I'm very sorry. I will pay for what I've did"

Everyone looked to each other. They were still confused. They even thought that this was a trick.

"Is this a trick?" Sunflora said to Dusknoir.

"No. Seriously no" Dusknoir said

"Then prove it" Chatot said

"How?" Dusknoir asked.

"I'll call officer Magnezone and surrender yourself to him" Chatot said and went to the guildmaster's chamber.

"Are you sure about this?" Grovyle whispered to Dusknoir

"Yes. I'm sure about it" Dusknoir replied

Chatot returned to the group. Everyone kept an eye on Dusknoir until officer Magnezone came. Dusknoir raised his arms. Then, Magnezone shackled Dusknoir's arms.

"Are you really surrendering?" Magnezone asked

"Yes" Dusknoir replied

"Are you admitting all of your crimes?" Magnezone asked

"Yes" Dusknoir replied again

"Are you really apologizing to everyone?" Magnezone asked again

"Yes" Dusknoir said again

"You know what to do then, officer Magnezone" Chatot said

"Yes" Magnezone replied

Dusknoir sighed. Then, Magnezone unshackled him. Everyone was shocked.

"What?" Dusknoir said

"You are free to go" Magnezone said

"Why?" Dusknoir said

"Well, you see you really admitted your crimes and you beg forgiveness. If a criminal pokémon did that, he or she is free to go" Magnezone said

"Even if I have a big crime?" Dusknoir said sheepishly

"Yep. As long as you wouldn't do it again" Magnezone added.

"Thanks" Dusknoir said and smiled.

The guild members except Chatot still had their doubts. Everyone then looked Chatot and asked if this will be alright.

"Come on now" Chatot said "Dusknoir had already promised not to commit crimes again, right Dusknoir?"

Everyone looked to Dusknoir. Then, Dusknoir looked to everyone. He was sure that everyone was waiting for him to response.

"I promise everyone. I won't commit on such a crime again" Dusknoir said.

"See everyone! He promised not to do a crime again" Chatot said "But, as officer Magnezone said, if you commit another crime, we will not hesitate to hunt you down"

Everyone calmed down but some of them still have their doubts. Then Grovyle went near Gabrielle.

"Nice seeing you again Gabrielle" Grovyle said

"Same here Grovyle" Gabrielle said

"So, where is he?" Grovyle asked

"Uhm, who's he?" Gabrielle said with a confusing look.

"You know who silly!" Grovyle said "Andrew!"

"Oh" Gabrielle said softly

Everyone looked to Gabrielle. They heard what just Grovyle said. Dusknoir and Celebi were confused. The same thing was running on their minds. Why everyone looked to Gabrielle after Grovyle mentioned about Andrew.

"No, not now!" Bidoof said quietly

"Urf, it was just yesterday that he recovered" Sunflora also said quietly

Both Dusknoir and Celebi heard this. These things run on their mind. Grovyle was still waiting for Gabrielle's answer.

"So, where is Andrew?" Grovyle said again

"Well, Andrew… Andrew is… Andrew is….." Gabrielle said softly.

Then, tears started to flow from Gabrielle's eyes. Grovyle notices it.

"Is something wrong Gabrielle?" Grovyle said

"Andrew is… Andrew is…"

Still saying the same words, Gabrielle remembered what happened to Andrew. Then, his tears flowed faster. Then he ran to the crew rooms. He even tripped along the way. Grovyle was shocked for what just happened. He didn't understand why Gabrielle was acting in such a way. The guild members sigh at what they just saw. Wigglytuff was even more worried.

Meanwhile, Andrew just woke up from his sleep. Then, he saw Gabrielle, who was crying. Gabrielle went to his bed and cried while his face was facing the bed. Andrew was curious. He already knew that yesterday he felt a lot better. He went to the hall. There, he saw all the guild members. He looked around. Then he was surprised. He didn't believe his eyes. He saw Grovyle. And what's more, he even saw Celebi and Dusknoir. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Again, he opened his eyes. He wasn't hallucinating.

"What is happening?" Andrew said as he was shocked.

Then, Grovyle asked Chatot. He asked what happened to Gabrielle. Chatot sighs and inhales deeply then exhales.

"Well, you see, Gabrielle was acting like that since…" Chatot paused then

"Since what?" Grovyle said as he wanted to know the answer.

Again, Chatot sighs.

"Since Andrew's disappearance" Chatot continued

"No way" Grovyle denies "Dialga said that someone superior to him halted the disappearances of all pokémon in the future"

"Sorry Grovyle" Chatot said "That didn't happened to Andrew"

Grovyle was shocked. He thought why did that happened. Now he knew why Gabrielle was so sad, being close friends with Andrew. But, it seemed unfair to him. He thought why he is the only pokémon in the future who disappeared. Even with their resolve, that both of them will sacrifice for better future, he still felt crushed. He felt like he was falling on a bottomless pit.

"W…Wh…Why" Grovyle moaned to himself.

Celebi and Dusknoir went near him. Andrew was feeling more saddened, for that his two friends were heartbroken. He can't withstand the pressure on him. Tears even flowed from Grovyle's eyes. He wiped his tears and knowing how hurt Gabrielle must have, he went to the crew rooms. No one followed him except for Andrew. There, Grovyle found Gabrielle on his bed. He can hear Gabrielle crying. He went near him.

"Gabrielle, Gabrielle please listen to me" Grovyle whispered to Gabrielle

Gabrielle faced Grovyle as Gabrielle wiped his tears.

"I know it hurts, it hurts more than being shocked by massive thunders or being burned by large fires" Grovyle said "Even so, Andrew could've said to you to keep moving on even if it means leaving him"

Gabrielle looked at the ground. He was still thinking the event. He even remembered what Andrew told him before he disappeared.

"Well as I have said before, Andrew is something special" Grovyle said "You won't get a friend like him easily"

"Yeah, maybe you're right" Gabrielle said

Andrew was feeling a little happy now. He thought that maybe his two friends are talking to each other or that the two of them was thankful to have Andrew as a friend.

"I think it was hard for you to accept this fact Gabrielle" Grovyle said "Even for Andrew. He didn't accept it at first but he don't like living in a dark future either"

"He also has its doubts?" Gabrielle said giving Grovyle a confusing look

"Well, before we went into your world, we fully accepted that resolve" Grovyle said "But, we had an accident while travelling, right?"

"Yeah, I remember" Gabrielle said

"That accident led to Andrew's amnesia and he met friends with you Gabrielle" Grovyle said "Then, Dusknoir said to Andrew about the disappearance of future pokémon when the future is altered"

"Wait, when did Dusknoir told Andrew?" Gabrielle said

"Well, it was when you went to the Rainbow Stoneship" Grovyle said

Gabrielle remembered what happened back then.

'It is possible for Dusknoir to say it to Andrew' Gabrielle thought

"Gabrielle, before I left back then, I did said something to Andrew right?" Grovyle said

Gabrielle tries to remember it.

_Flashback_

Gabrielle was returning to the group after he activated the Rainbow Stoneship. Then, he saw Grovyle holding Dusknoir. He also saw the Time Gears scattered on the ground.

"Wha… what's happening?" Gabrielle said

"Gabrielle!" Grovyle said "This is it for me! I'm taking Dusknoir… back to the future!"

Gabrielle was shocked.

"Huh! Wh-What?" Gabrielle said

"I came never came back here again" Grovyle said "Watch Andrew's back… Promise me!"

"B-But…!"Grovyle said "Take your place, Grovyle…? I can't!"

"You must and you will" Grovyle said "Because you can, Gabrielle"

"You two are… the greatest of combinations" Grovyle continued

"Gwoh! Unhand me! Release me!" Dusknoir said

Grovyle looked to Dusknoir.

"We're almost there" Grovyle said "Quiet!"

He looked back to Gabrielle and Andrew.

"…Andrew!" Grovyle said "Take care, Andrew. I was lucky to have known you"

"Though the parting hurts… The rest is in your hands!" Grovyle said

"Grovyle!" Andrew said.

"Sorry for the holdup, Dusknoir" Grovyle said

Both Gabrielle and Andrew went nearer to Grovyle but then, Grovyle jumped into the Dimensional hole with Dusknoir.

_Flashback ends_

"Though the parting hurts, the rest is in your hands" Gabrielle said

"Yes, that's it Gabrielle" Grovyle said

"'Though the parting hurts, it was meant for you and Andrew, isn't it?" Gabrielle said.

"No Gabrielle. It was meant for you and Andrew" Grovyle said

"Grovyle… I just… can't accept… why did he disappeared" Gabrielle said

"I too can't accept that Gabrielle, now knowing he is the only one who disappeared" Grovyle said

Gabrielle starts to cry. He hugged Grovyle. Grovyle tried to calm him down. Andrew, watching the whole thing. He was both sad and happy. Sad because he left his two friends. Happy because they feel a lot better now and both Grovyle and Gabrielle understands each other now.

"Gabrielle, how about meeting the others now" Grovyle said

Gabrielle wiped his tears. Then he stood up and went to meet the others. Andrew followed.

**A/N: This is the end of Chapter 5. Chapter 6 will come soon. I think it will be 2 or 3 weeks because I have requirements in school and such but I promise you to give it as soon as possible. Anyway, everyone please visit my forums. I really need your help now. If you can help, please do so. Oh, and please review, it can help a lot.**

**Update: Changed some parts of the story as of September 25, 2010. Mostly in flashback.**


	7. Chapter 6: Suspicions And Confusions P1

Ch. 6: Suspicions and Confusions Part 1

Gabrielle saw everyone who were worried. Everyone saw Gabrielle and they are now shocked and confused.

"What just happened?" Sunflora says

'Well, I've just talked to Gabrielle here" Grovyle said.

"Then it worked, I assume" Chatot said.

"Looks like it" Grovyle replied.

"I'm glad that it worked" Sunflora said.

"At least we were done with that problem" Celebi said "What do you think Dusknoir?"

Dusknoir, on the other hand, was standing deep in thought.

'What is this feeling' Dusknoir thought 'It was somewhat familiar'

While Dusknoir was still deep in thought, Andrew entered the scene. Then, Dusknoir was more confused. Andrew was shocked to see Dusknoir in the guild.

'D…D…Dusknoir?' Andrew thought

Then, Dusknoir looked in Andrew's direction. Andrew was now scared as Dusknoir looked at where he was. After a while, Dusknoir slowly understands the feeling he had.

"Dusknoir, are you there?" Celebi said

Dusknoir was still deep in thought.

"Dusknoir, are you listening?" Celebi said again

Dusknoir didn't respond.

"Dusknoir… Hello!" Celebi said and she was getting annoyed.

Still, there was no response from Dusknoir.

"Earth to Dusknoir, earth to Dusknoir, HELLO!" Celebi said now getting angry "I'm calling out here!"

The room was silent. Then, Dusknoir felt that someone was here.

"Why you…" Celebi said

Dusknoir was about to say a word but Celebi punched him at the head, leaving Dusknoir unconscious.

"Uh…oh" Sunflora said.

"Quick, everyone, help Dusknoir" Chatot said

Everyone went to Dusknoir

"Come on everyone, lets carry him to Andrew's bed" Chimecho said.

Bidoof, Dugtrio, Gabrielle and Grovyle carried Dusknoir. Andrew was still watching the scene. Still confused on the event, Andrew followed the others. They put Dusknoir in Andrew's bed and Chimecho was carrying a first-aid kit. While Chimecho was applying the first-aid on Dusknoir, everyone talked.

"Whew, Celebi can sure pack a punch" Sunflora said.

"If I were Dusknoir, I shouldn't anger Celebi" Bidoof said

"She can even knock out a ghost type" Dugtrio said

"I'm sorry Dusknoir" Celebi said to herself.

While the pokémon are chatting, Andrew was deep in thought. He was confused on what happened today. Many things ran in his mind.

'I thought that all pokémon of the future will disappear' Andrew thought 'But why Grovyle is in the guild?'

He then looked to the unconscious Dusknoir.

'And why Dusknoir is here?' Andrew thought 'Why everyone is helping him instead of fighting him?'

All of these questions bugged him. Chimecho had finished putting the first-aid on Dusknoir.

"Everyone, please give Dusknoir some room until he recovers" Celebi said.

Everyone left the room except for Andrew. Andrew looked at everyone as they left the room. Then, Andrew looked to Dusknoir.

'I think he can even sense me' Andrew thought 'I should stay away from him'

Andrew left the room. He looked for the others. He only saw Croagunk, Diglet and Loudred. He went upstairs. He saw the others there. All of them were talking to Grovyle. He listened at their talk.

"What happened in the future, Grovyle?" Gabrielle asked.

"Well, after time has restored there, we helped in fixing the places" Grovyle said "All of us were helping in the restoration of the future"

"Just who is the one who stopped the future pokemon's disappearance?" Dugtrio asked.

Andrew was shocked from what Dugtrio said.

"I don't know" Grovyle said "Dialga said it was someone that is more supreme than him"

"Then, how did Dusknoir had somehow turned into a good pokémon?" Chatot asked

"Hey, hey! Chatot is right. How did that happened?" Corphish said.

"Actually, it started when I returned back to the future with Dusknoir" Grovyle said.

Grovyle remembered all events that happened and he described it each.

_Flashback_

Grovyle wakes up. He saw Dusknoir who was lying unconscious.

"…Dusknoir…" Grovyle said.

He looked around. All things around him are gray. It was like the planet was still paralyzed.

"Is this… the future?" Grovyle said. "I'm… I'm back again. This… world of darkness… But…"

He looked at Dusknoir again.

"Dusknoir and I haven't disappeared…" Grovyle said "The future's still the dark place… Does that mean…"

He paused.

"History… history hasn't been changed yet?" Grovyle said "Don't tell me…"

"Preventing the planet's paralysis… Did Andrew and Gabrielle failed?" Grovyle said.

He thought for a while.

"…No. That can't be" Grovyle said "It's only that they haven't done it yet"

"The effects of history's being changed will probably start appearing soon" Grovyle said "I simply haven't noticed them yet"

"Anyhow…" Grovyle said "Right now I've got no choice but to believe that"

"Andrew…Gabrielle…" Grovyle said "Please…succeed for me. I believe in you two… I'm doing everything I can"

Then, Grovyle felt pain. He hold his right shoulder.

"Guh…" Grovyle said "My injuries from fighting Dusknoir still hurt"

Then, a Sableye came. Grovyle noticed the Sableye.

"S-Sableye!" Grovyle said

"Wheh-heh-heh! G-Grovyle!" the Sableye said

Then, the Sableye run away.

"…They've found me already…" Grovyle said "I've got to get out of here as fast as I can"

Then, Dusknoir regained his consciousness and he stands up. Grovyle saw Dusknoir who already woke up.

"Ugh…" Dusknoir said

Grovyle was alarmed.

"Ugh…" Dusknoir said

Then he notices Grovyle.

"Grovyle! YOOOUUU!" Dusknoir said.

He ran into Grovyle attempting for an attack but he failed and he fell to the ground. He was breathing deeply.

"It looks like our fight left you with some injuries too" Grovyle said "Don't push yourself"

"Y-You! Grovyle" Dusknoir said.

Dusknoir felt more pain. Then, he noticed his surroundings.

"This… This is… the future?" Dusknoir said "I knew I'd come right back here… To this world…"

He smirked and he stood up.

"After all… After all, didn't I lose… to you…" Dusknoir said "Grovyle and Andrew… I… I couldn't get in your way. Heh heh heh…"

Grovyle remained silent.

"…But… Why… I don't want to disappear. That's all, I just don't want to disappear…" Dusknoir said "Yet… Why did you…"

He was cut off by Grovyle.

"You saw the world of the past, didn't you?" Grovyle said "The beauty of a sunrise, the peacefulness of a gentle breeze. There's no future in this dark world… it's enough to break your heart"

"I don't wan't to disappear either" Grovyle continued "But if history is to be changed… I'm willing to pay that price"

"Even if we disappeared…" Grovyle said "It would be the sake of everyone who lives in the future…"

"Everyone… everything… from now on would be given a gift… of a new life" Grovyle said.

"For… a new life…" Dusknoir said.

"According to the planetary investigation team" Grovyle said "Everyone, except those few whose hearts are dark and shriveled… Everyone was in agreement.

"They all agreed to change this world of darkness" Grovyle said "Everyone's ready. So, do the right thing and give up"

Grovyle walked to the entrance of a dungeon.

"Where will you go?" Dusknoir asked.

"The Sableye found me earlier while you were still unconscious" Grovyle said "Your failure… they'll probably tell Primal Dialga about it"

"If that happens" Grovyle continued "Primal Dialga will likely to go with Plan B"

"But, in order to send a new agent back to the past world…" Grovyle said "Dialga will need some time to store power"

"So…" Grovyle continued "I will fight him now. I'm going to Temporal Tower to take on Primal Dialga"

Dusknoir was shocked.

"Do you think you can defeat Master Dialga?" Dusknoir said "You're already wounded from our battle. You'd have to be in perfect shape to even consider such an enormous challenge… You'd never win in the state you're in now"

"I already know. I won't win" Grovyle said

"What?" Dusknoir said

"Until Andrew and Gabrielle will change history… Until the effects of changing history start to appear in this dark world…" Grovyle said "Until then, I want to buy them some time, that's all"

He stared at Dusknoir.

"So stay out of my way" Grovyle said

Grovyle entered the dungeon.

"I… I won't let you do that" Dusknoir said "

He tried to follow Grovyle but he fell again in pain.

"Blast! Still too weakened… Can't move" Dusknoir said "But… Grovyle can't do as he pleases!"

Dusknoir stood up and slowly entered the dungeon.

Grovyle went through the dungeon. Then, he saw a clearing. He stayed there for a while.

"I've finally gone through the dungeon" Grovyle said "But it's still a ways to Temporal Tower. I mustn't lose any time"

"Grovyle!" said Dusknoir.

Then, Dusknoir went to where Grovyle is.

"I was positive you'd come after me…. Dusknoir" Grovyle said "So, hello. Do you intend to fight in the condition that you're in?"

"Ah. You're injured too" Dusknoir said

Then, a Sableye came from behind Grovyle.

"Gro-Grovyle!" the Sableye said

Grovyle looked to the Sableye.

"There he is!" Sableye shouted "Over there!"

All of the other Sableyes came in and went in front of Grovyle. Dusknoir evilly laughed.

"Grovyle!" Dusknoir said "I regret to inform you that the situation has changed!"

Dusknoir looked at the Sableyes.

"Sableye!" Dusknoir said "Your arrival is admirably timed. Be so good to knock out Grovyle"

The Sableye started attacking Grovyle. Grovyle dodged all of the attacks. But then, the Sableye attacked Dusknoir. Dusknoir noticed and barely dodged. Grovyle also noticed this.

"Wh… What do you think are you doing?" Dusknoir said

Another Sableye attacked Dusknoir and it hit. Dusknoir held his wound.

"Gah. What is the meaning of this?" Dusknoir said

He lifted his hand and looked to the Sableyes.

"Why!" Dusknoir said "What do you mean by suddenly attacking me?"

"Don't ask why! Just fight back, Dusknoir!" Grovyle said

"What?" Dusknoir said

"Don't you get it?" Grovyle said "These guys… I'm not the only one they're aiming at anymore!"

"What are you saying?" Dusknoir said

The Sableye went closer to Dusknoir and Grovyle. Both of them went colder to each other. Both of them covering each other's backs.

"Why…why me…" Dusknoir said

"I don't know either!" Grovyle argued "Believe me, if this goes on…"

The Sableye went nearer.

"Well… Both of us will get knocked out!" Grovyle continued.

The Sableye started attacking. Grovyle and Dusknoir also prepared for the fight. A Sableye launched Fury Swipes on Grovyle. Grovyle dodged it and he hit back with Dig. Dusknoir used Shadow Sneak into a Sableye and then used Shadow punch knocking the Sableye. Dusknoir used Ice Punch on the other Sableye and Grovyle used Leaf Blade on the same Sableye, knocking it down. Suddenly, a Sableye used Faint Attack. The Sableye appeared behind Grovyle and launched the attack. Grovyle felt the pain. Then, Dusknoir attacked with Shadow Sneak, knocking the Sableye behind Grovyle. Grovyle saw the last Sableye charging a Fury Swipe at Dusknoir. Grovyle used Leaf Blade to block the Fury Swipe and after that, he used Bullet Seed to knock out the last Sableye.

The Sableye found themselves defeated. They run away.

"…Nevertheless… Why" Dusknoir said "Why are the Sableye… attacking me…"

Grovyle looked to Dusknoir.

"They already abandoned you at the Hidden Land and ran off, didn't they?" Grovyle said "Why are you still surprised?"

"Even so!" Dusknoir said "The Sableye follow any orders given to them by Master Dialga or me. Why they might target me like that? I cannot think of an appropriate reason"

"Don't you think maybe Dialga gave them that order?" Grovyle said

Dusknoir was shocked on what just Grovyle said.

"Wh…What are you implying?" Dusknoir said "N-not possible! Absolutely IMPOSSIBLE! There's no way Master Dialga can do that"

"That Master Dialga would abandon you like that?" Grovyle said

"There's categorically no chance!" Dusknoir said

"Sure, sure" Grovyle said "But I wonder… You did fail to stop Andrew in the past so it's not unexpected that Dialga might abandon you like this"

Dusknoir ignored what Grovyle said.

"Whatever. It's none of my business" Grovyle said "Your little family spats are fine with me. Keep it up"

Dusknoir remained silent.

"I've got to hurry on ahead" Grovyle said "See you!"

Grovyle went ahead.

"…Wait!" Dusknoir shouted

Grovyle stopped.

"Why don't we call a temporary truce, Grovyle" Dusknoir said "Would you care to accompany me… For a little while, at least?"

Grovyle was shocked and turned around.

"Excuse me!" Grovyle said

"It's not a joke. I'm serious"

Grovyle was still in his state of being shocked.

'Th-This guy! What's he up to?' Grovyle thought 'Is he going to pretend to work together… then attack me when my guard is down?'

"Don't worry" Dusknoir said "I won't attack you during our adventure"

"Grovyle" Dusknoir said "You're certainly cautious"

Grovyle still stares at Dusknoir.

"From the moment you heard my proposal…" Dusknoir said "I suspect you were already starting to be wary"

"Given my current condition and your understandable weariness, I would fare poorly against you" Dusknoir said

Grovyle was still silent.

"Additionaly… I want to know" Dusknoir said "Why did the Sableye attack me? We'll be stronger if we team up. We can make it through dungeons faster"

"The pokémon in the dungeons are affected by the darkness…" Dusknoir continued "I think you've seen how they've become more and more vicious"

"You are intelligent enough to see the merit in banding together…" Dusknoir said

'... I know how strong this guy is…' Grovyle thought 'There are advantages to adventuring with him. I can't figure out what Dusknoir's thinking… But I think teaming up with him will be okay for now…'

"Understood. Let's go" Grovyle said "However… don't try anything funny, because I will beat you down immediately if you do!"

"Hmph. As you like" Dusknoir said "Let's go"

Both of them went ahead.

_Flashback ends_

"But that's dangerous!" Gabrielle said interrupting Grovyle

"But… I thought it would be better if I team up with him for a while" Grovyle said

Meanwhile, Andrew was shocked on what he just told. Andrew was more confused than he was before. He wondered why he just did that.

"You could've died if you did that!" Gabrielle said

"But, I didn't, see" Grovyle said

Everyone sweatdropped after hearing what Grovyle said.

* * *

**A/N: End of Chapter 6. Chapter 7: Suspicions and Confusions Part 2 will come soon! I separated Suspicions and Confusions into parts so that the chapter won't be too long. Anyway, review!**

**News (^^,):**

**Well, I had thought of new stories! It wasn't just 1, not 2… BUT 5!**

**3 for Pokemon category**

**2 for Grand Chase**

**Planned but I will posts these after I had formulized plot, characters, etc. I'm planning to post one after I finish this story.**


	8. Chapter 7: Suspicions and Confusions P2

Ch. 6: Suspicions and Confusions Part 2

"Anyway, can we continue the story?" Grovyle said.

Everyone nodded and the room is filled with silence. Then, Grovyle continued the story and it was a flashback to him.

_Flashback_

Grovyle and Dusknoir were on a wide field. The land was full of cracks, the trees nearby were withered, stones and boulders were still floating in midair, no winds are blowing and it was still dark. These show that the planet's paralysis is still happening.

"Once we're through this wasteland, we should be close to Temporal Tower" Grovyle said "Let's get a move on!"

"Compose yourself. We need to prepare before we go" Dusknoir said calming the impatient Grovyle "If you rush too much, you'll fail"

"Keep a leash on your impatience" Dusknoir continued

"Ha!" Grovyle said as he faces away from Grovyle "Don't boss me around, Dusknoir!"

Then, Grovyle prepared for their next trip. He placed the unneeded items back in the Kanghaskan rock he saw nearby and he withdrew items he will need for the journey. After that, Grovyle and Dusknoir went ahead. They went through while fighting wild pokémon. Then, they saw one of the Sableye and they hide.

"Weh-heh-heh" the Sableye said "Looks like Grovyle hasn't arrived yet… I'll run and report to Master Dialga"

Then, Grovyle dug out of the ground and blocked the Sableye.

"Gr-Grovyle!" the Sableye said

The sableye was nervous and terrified and ran away from Grovyle. Then, Dusknoir blocked him.

"M-Master Dusknoir!" the Sableye said

The Sableye looked around. He was trapped by Dusknoir and Grovyle. Then, Grovyle went nearer to Sableye.

"There's something I wan't to ask" Grovyle said "Sorry, but you have to come with me"

The Sableye was shaking as Grovyle and Dusknoir hold him. They went into the alcove Grovyle found a while ago. Then, Grovyle interrogated Sableye.

"Hey. Tell me" Grovyle said "You're not after only me anymore… You're also attacking Dusknoir, right? What's the deal?"

"Weh-heh…" Sableye said "Th…That's…"

"You're a Sableye" Dusknoir said "Will you not follow my orders?"

The Sableye murmured. Neither Grovyle nor Dusknoir heard it.

"Bring this to mind…" Dusknoir said "You know what happens when I'm displeased…"

The Sableye became nervous suddenly.

"Wheh-heh-heh! I'll talk! I'll talk!" the Sableye said "We don't want it to do it either! Honestly!"

"To attack Master Dusknoir…" Sableye continued "It's just…"

Then, he looked to Dusknoir and Grovyle who were staring at him and waiting for the answer.

"It's the truth!" Sableye said "Please believe me!"

"Then why did you attack?" Grovyle questioned Sableye

"We were ordered to…" Sableye said "We had no choice…"

"By whom?" Grovyle asked

"Master Dusknoir's replacement…" Sableye said "Master Dialga's… new henchman"

Both Dusknoir and Grovyle were shocked.

"M…My…replacement…" Dusknoir said "A new henchman?"

"Y…Yes" Sableye said "That's Master Dialga's direct subordinate now, instead of Master Dusknoir…"

"The pokémon that was selected is very resourceful" Sableye continued "And that pokémon will become the final agent… To be sent back to the past"

Both of them were shocked again.

"Resourceful…" Grovyle said "A final agent sent to the past…"

Then, Dusknoir punched Sableye. The Sableye flew to the wall. Grovyle was shocked.

"Dusknoir!" Grovyle said

"That was who ordered you wasn't it?" Dusknoir said "The new henchman… Ordered you to attack me!"

"Y…Yes" Sableye said as he looked on the ground "Master Dusknoir failed and is no longer needed"

"So… we were told to eliminate him" Sableye continued "We all disagreed and said we couldn't do that, but… But that's what the henchman commanded"

"The henchman said it wasn't his decision" Sableye continued "It was an order… from Master Dialga"

Dusknoir punched Sableye at the stomach. Sableye screamed in pain.

"That fool…" Dusknoir said "Master Dialga…eliminate me…"

"Can you believe it?" Dusknoir said "Something like that?"

"Tell me, Sableye!" Dusknoir said "That henchman… The new henchman… Who is it anyway?"

"Th-That is…" Sableye said "That's something I can't say! Forgive me!"

"No way! Say it!" Dusknoir said "Tell me!"

"I-I'm not telling!" Sableye said as he was bracing for another impact.

"If I told you…" Sableye said "I don't know what will happen to us…"

"So please… please don't make me tell you that!" Sableye said

"Blast!" Dusknoir said as he charges for a punch.

Dusknoir released it but Sableye dodges. Dusknoir punched the wall and it made a huge marking on it. The Sableye was very nervous and very , he ran away quickly as fast as he can. He even tripped along the way but he recovers and gained some speed.

"…Master Dialga wants me eliminated?" Dusknoir said "M…Master Dialga… Me…"

"Dusknoir…" Grovyle said

Dusknoir removes his hand from the wall. Then, he laughs.

"Grovyle…" Dusknoir said "I know what you're thinking right now"

"You think me pathetic" Dusknoir said "Laugh. Go ahead and laugh!"

"Betrayed… Thrown aside…Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Grovyle ignored Dusknoir.

"Laugh or do what you like, it doesn't matter to me, Dusknoir" Grovyle said "What I'm really concerned is the new henchman…"

"A resourceful Pokémon as a final agent…" Grovyle continued "What kind of pokémon is this anyway?"

'I've got a bad feeling about this' Grovyle thought 'We should really hurry to Temporal Tower'

"The only way left for me to go is…" Dusknoir said "I've got no choice but to go… to Temporal Tower!"

"Whatever Master Dialga really said to eliminate me or not…" Dusknoir said "I can't be sure either way"

"I have to go to Temporal Tower too… I have to know…" Dusknoir continued" Master Dialga's true intentions. Let's go"

Dusknoir moved ahead. Grovyle was still standing, thinking.

'For now, fighting alongside him is reassuring…' Grovyle thought 'However… Dusknoir still looks up to Dialga. That hasn't changed'

'Now when we meet at Temporal Tower…' Grovyle thought'Dusknoir will probably side with Dialga'

'Then, I'll have to take on both of them by myself' Grovyle thought 'Oh!'

'Not just them, there's also Dialga's new henchman' Grovyle thought 'So, I'll have to fight three enemies!'

Grovyle stood there for a while.

'Can I do that?' All those opponents… by myself' Grovyle thought

_Flashback ends_

"Eek! Stop it!"

The voice was clearly heard by Grovyle and the others and went to where the voice came. After a while, they saw Chimecho who was freaking out!

"Hey! What's the problem?" Grovyle said

"M-My tail!" Chimecho said "Dusknoir grabs hold of my tail!"

They looked at the Dusknoir, who was still asleep, holding Chimecho's tail. Then, Celebi delivered a punch right into Dusknoir's face. Then, Dusknoir woke up. Andrew hurried and went away from them.

"What was that for?" Dusknoir said as he rubs his face with his other hand

"For holding Chimecho's tail" Celebi said

He looked at his other hand, which was holding Chimecho's tail. He released his hold onto Chimecho's tail.

"I'm sorry" Dusknoir said

"What were you dreaming, Dusknoir?" Gabrielle said

"Uh… Nothing" Dusknoir said

"Are you sure?" Grovyle asked "It could've been a nightmare"

"Seriously… no" Dusknoir said.

Then, everyone calmed down. Andrew was now at the beach gazing at the view. He still wonders what happened after that.

* * *

**AN: End of Chapter 7. Chapter 8, Suspicions and Confusions part 3 coming soon. I think this chapter is a little bit brutal. Well, anyway review. It'll help a lot. Promise!**

**Everyone, please vote in my poll. You can go either to my profile (just click my pen name) or the poll section (is there one?). I'll be needing it. Thanks in advance!  
**


	9. Chapter 8: Suspicions and Confusions P3

Ch. 8: Suspicions and Confusions Part 3

"Oh my gosh, Dusknoir can be dangerous even if he's asleep" Sunflora said

All of the pokémon laughed except for Dusknoir who just scratched his head.

"Yeah. We should keep an EYE on HIM!" Loudred said

"Anyway, we should continue the story so that we could finish it before sunset" Grovyle said

"Grovyle's right" Chatot said "Now, gather around everyone"

"What story?" Dusknoir asked

"You'll know what story it is" Grovyle said "Just listen"

Then, Grovyle continued the story.

_Flashback_

Dusknoir noticed that Grovyle didn't move an inch.

"What's wrong? Aren't you going?"

Grovyle was snapped out of his thoughts but he quickly returned to thinkning.

'When that time comes, I'll be ready' Grovyle thought

He went near Dusknoir.

"I've decided to go. I'm just getting myself psyched up" Grovyle said "Let's go!"

Then, the two of them went ahead. After a while of walking, Temporal Tower came into view. They both sped up to reach Temporal Tower. Then, they reached the entrance to the tower.

"We're here. This is the entrance to Temporal Tower." Dusknoir said

'Temporal Tower, huh' Grovyle thought 'Now that he mentioned it… In the past, Andrew and Gabrielle are also climbing up Temporal Tower, I expect'

He looked at the tall tower.

'Andrew… Gabrielle… Do your best' Grovyle thought 'I believe in you… The rest is up to you. In this world, I'll do everything I can! Together, for the future!'

Then, Grovyle went to the Kangaskhan Rock and prepared for the journey ahead. He brought lots of Oran Berries and Revival Seeds for that he knew that it will be a hard fight. He also considered some Max Elixir and some seeds. After the preparation, the twosome went into the dungeon.

After they had entered the dungeon, there was a problem unfolded. There was an ambush. The monster house was pretty tough for Grovyle and Dusknoir but they had survived it. After that, it was an easy going for them. Then, they reached the middle of the tower. They rested there for a while.

"We've climbed pretty far" Grovyle said

"We're almost to the pinnacle" Dusknoir said "And there… That's where Master Dialga is"

He looked to Grovyle.

"Hey, Grovyle, once we arrived at the pinnacle, do you plan on fighting right away?" Dusknoir said

"I don't know if it'll be right away or not…" Grovyle said "The second I catch a whiff of trouble, I'm going to move in immediately to handle it."

"But before that, could you give me a little time to talk to Master Dialga?" Dusknoir said "I wan't to know Master Dialga's true intentions"

"No way!" Grovyle shouted "If you talk to Dialga, then you'll probably begin to side with Dialga! Besides, the new henchman will likely be there as well. And then, it will be three on one! The chances of me winning are slim to none!"

Dusknoir ignored Grovyle's statement.

"I, at least, don't plan on making friends with the new henchman" Dusknoir said

Dusknoir stayed silent for a while.

"Fine. I won't fight by your side on the pinnacle. After you fight with Master Dialga and once you are defeated, I will ask Master Dialga"

"Do whatever you want!" Grovyle said

Then, Grovyle checked what was left on his bag. He planned on how to save the remaining and after that, both of them went ahead.

The next half of the tower is a lot difficult than the earlier. The two explorers even bumped into two monster houses. Good thing that Grovyle had useful orbs at that time. After some traversing, Grovyle saw some pillars and the black sky.

"All right! We made it through the dungeon!" Grovyle said

"What you see over there is the pinnacle, Grovyle" Dusknoir said, pointing to the pinnacle.

Grovyle looked where Dusknoir was pointing.

"Got it! Let's go!" Grovyle said

They searched around the pinnacle for any signs of Dialga or the new henchman but to their dismay, they so no one, not even the Sableye.

"Nobody's…here, huh" Grovyle said

"That's… very strange" DUsknoir said "Master Dialga is always over there"

Grovyle saw the hole. He went closer to the hole and he saw that there was flooring in it. He thought that it was built so that Dialga can talk to pokémon at eye level.

"Why isn't Dialga there now?" Grovyle said "Sableye said that Dialga would send a final agent but to send an agent to the past, I expect that it would take an enormous amount of power"

He looked back at Dusknoir.

"And to generate that kind of power, Dialga would have to hold still for some time" He continued "I thought he was in Temporal Tower"

"Your guess is correct. I thought so too" Dusknoir said "I thought so, that should be right. However, if he's going to send an agent back to the past, there's another method"

"Back to the past… There's another method?" Grovyle said

"That's right. If he needs to send an agent through time, there's another method" Dusknoir said "Grovyle, you should know what method I'm talking about"

"I-I should know what method?" Grovyle said

Then, realization hit him as he remembered how they traveled back in time before.

"N-no… I't can't be" Grovyle said "The Passage of Time?"

"Yes. The Passage of Time" Dusknoir said "Rather than waiting for Master Dialga to regenerate, they will most likely look for Celebi and use the Passage of Time to send the agent back to the past"

"I'm sure of it" Dusknoir continued "Master Dialga probably left here to catch Celebi"

"Dialga left to catch Celebi?" Grovyle said "B-but, I don't think it'll be easy to catch Celebi

"If it were just the Sableye, you'd be right" Dusknoir said "However, it is a different story if Master Dialga himself went to catch her. And that new henchman, I'm worried about their ability"

"Dusk Forest" Grovyle said "I always met Celebi in Dusk Forest"

Then, the two headed to Dusk Forest. They ignored almost all wild pokémon they'll meet down the tower so that they could save energy and items. Then, they ran towards the direction of Dusk Forest. When they have reached the destination, they stopped so that they could catch their breath.

'Celebi…' Grovyle thought

"Grovyle" Dusknoir said

This caught Grovyle's attention and he looked to Dusknoir.

"No matter what, she's up against Dialga" Dusknoir said "But we're most likely already too late"

"Shut up, Dusknoir!" Grovyle said, ignoring Dusknoir's last sentence "She wouldn't be caught that easily"

He looked away from Dusknoir.

'That's right! Celebi's not weak' Grovyle thought 'But, as Dusknoir said, she's up against Primal Dialga and the resourceful henchman'

He looked at the Dusk Forest.

'The last time we fought Dusknoir in Deep Dusk Forest, we weren't too far from here' Grovyle thought 'I think Celebi was on the lookout and would have left there by now. Celebi… Celebi, I'm begging you, keep yourself safe'

Then, Grovyle headed for the Kanghaskhan Rock to resupply his items. Then, he and Dusknoir went inside the forest.

The forest pokémon are a lot easier than at the Temporal Tower. Ghost pokémon and Hippowdon are only their problems. Then, after walking aroung the dungeon, they had reached the destination, the Black Swamp.

"Is this it, Grovyle?" Dusknoir said "The place you met Celebi?"

"Yeah, that's right" Grovyle said

"It's quiet. Was she already captured? Was she already taken away?" Dusknoir said "Or maybe she sensed danger and ran away from here. It's possible that she outwitted them. Maybe she's still hiding somewhere nearby. Could be any of those?"

'There's something strange about the air here' Grovyle thought 'Celebi… she probably left already'

"Weh-heh-heh!" the voice echoed through the swamp.

Then, six Sableye went out of their hiding places and surrounded Grovyle and Dusknoir.

"I knew it…" Dusknoir said

"They brought me right into their trap!" Grovyle said "Dusknoir, Dialga's new henchman is just as crafty and wicked as you are!"

"I am Master Dialga's only henchman!" Dusknoi shouted "I can't allow anyone to take my place!"

"Here they come" Grovyle said

"Weh-heh-heh" the Sableye said

Then, the Sableye started to attack. One of them used Punishment on Dusknoir who dodged easily and used Ice Punch, which made it frozen. Grovyle used Quick Attack on a Sableye and followed by Leaf Blade. Two Sableyes used Punishment on Dusknoir and landed a direct hit. Dusknoir grab hold of one of the Sableye and he threw the Sableye into an another one and then he followed up by using Shadow Punch. Grovyle sneaked behind a Sableye using Dig and then he used Absorb. After that, a Sableye attacked him with Knock Off. After Grovyle recovered, he used Leaf Blade on the Sableye. Then, the frozen Sableye thwarted and grouped with the other two. The three Sableye launched at Dusknoir together. Dusknoir saw this and used Shadow Punch, knocking them altogether.

"Weh-heh-heh… Eeee…eeek!" One of the Sableye muttered

The other five Sableye ran away, leaving the other one left behind. The last Sableye noticed this and tried to run away.

"Wait!" Dusknoir shouted

He ran after the Sableye and he had grab hold of the Sableye's two arms. The Sableye tried to break free but with no success.

"You're… squishing me" Sableye said

Grovyle went near the Sableye and started interrogated the poor guy.

"Tell us! What happened to Celebi? Where's Dialga?" Grovyle said

"M…Master Dialga… ran off in pursuit… of Celebi… t-to… Frozen Island" Sableye managed to say

"Frozen Island?" Grovyle said

"The solitary island south of here?" Dusknoir said, tightening his grip "Is that right?"

"Y-yeah!" Sableye said "That's right"

Then, Dusknoir pushed the poor guy and Sableye fell to the ground, which resulted some injuries on the Sableye. He was nervous and slowly got up.

"Beat it" Grovyle said

The Sableye was scared and ran as fast as his legs can. Then, Grovyle looked to Dusknoir.

"Frozen Island… Is it a different land?" Grovyle said

"That's right. We'll have to move across space" Dusknoir said

"How do we do that?" Grovyle said

"Don't worry" Dusknoir said "If we follow the cliff south from here, the Porygon there will send us across space. Let's go"

Dusknoir went ahead. Then, Dusknoir noticed something and looked at his hands.

"What is it?" Grovyle said, noticing that Dusknoir stopped

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just… my arms… I feel like I've regained the strength in my arms" Dusknoir said

Grovyle then remembered the battle they had before.

'Now that you mention it, earlier, when he was pushing around the Sableye, that incredible power' Grovyle thought 'There's no mistaking it, Dusknoir's power is growing stronger than before. I wonder if he's wounds have significantly healed'

Then, Dusknoir felt a little happy.

"Heh-heh-heh, my strength…" Dusknoir said "My strength is returning"

Grovyle stood silent at that time.

_Flashback ends_

"So, you're telling about what happened back then eh?" Dusknoir said

"Yes" Grovyle said

"Then, you should also tell what happened with you two lovebirds after I 'disappeared'" Dusknoir said, smiling

"You saw that?" Celebi said "You were already gone by that time!"

"I may not be visible, but I can still see the event that was unfolding next to me" Dusknoir said

Dusknoir laughed a bit. Celebi was blushing and Grovyle just ignored Dusknoir's sentences.

* * *

**A/N: End of Chapter 8. Chapter 9 will come in shortly (Or it was already out ^^,). Anyway, tell me if there are typing errors, grammar error… Any type of error so that I could change them to appropriate ones. Anyway, review if you like. Reviews help a lot sometimes.**


	10. Chapter 9: Suspicions and Confusions P4

Ch. 9: Suspicions and Confusions Part 4

"So, what was this event that Dusknoir talked about" the curious Sunflora asked

"Er… nothing special" Grovyle said

'Darn it! I'm going to kill you later, Dusknoir' Grovyle thougth

"I think it was something serious, the way Dusknoir said it and Celebi reacted" Chimecho said

"As Grovyle said, it was nothing special" Celebi said

Grovyle let out a sigh.

"How about we shall continue with the story?" Grovyle said

Grovyle didn't wait for a response and started telling the story.

_Flashback_

Grovyle and Dusknoir was facing a cave with a Kangaskhan Rock nearby.

"This is the entrance to the Spacial Cliffs" Dusknoir said "Once we pass through here, we'll come to the place where Porygon lives.

"Celebi and Dialga have already gone to Frozen Island" Grovyle said "Let's hurry"

Grovyle went near the Kangaskhan Rock and prepared for the journey. After that, they headed inside the cliffs.

They traversed through the dungeon, successfully beating enemies they meet and after a while, they made it through the dungeon.

"Alright! We made it through the dungeon!" Grovyle said

Then, they saw two Porygon who were standing near the cliff. Then, the two Porygon noticed their presence. The two of them was shocked.

"M-Master Dusknoir" a Porygon said

"It's been a while" Dusknoir said

He went near the two Porygon.

"The reason I've come here, I bet you can guess at what I am going to request?" Dusknoir said

"Th-that's… difficult" the other Porygon said "We're being held back by Sableye"

"And… Behind you, Master Dusknoir is…" the Porygon said

"Are you saying you won't listen to me?" Dusknoir said

The two Porygon became scared.

"We'll do it! We'll do it!" the Porygon said "Th-This way please!"

The two Porygon pointed near the cliff. Grovyle and Dusknoir moved to that point.

"Well then… We'll transmit you to Frozen Island" the other Porygon said "Don't move"

Then, the two Porygon muttered something. After that, Dusknoir and Grovyle was covered with some kind of energy and then they disappeared.

When Grovyle regained his vision, he saw hail and snow floating in the sky. His feet were feeling the cold snow.

"This is…" Grovyle said

"Frozen Island" Dusknoir said "Before time stopped, it was called Blizzard Island. Now that the world was plunged into darkness, it's much more severe. It's become closed off"

Grovyle noticed that there are two ways that they can go.

"So, where do we go then?" Grovyle asked

Then, three Snorunt came. They looked at Dusknoir and Grovyle.

"What was that?" Grovyle said, pointing to the Snorunt.

"It's the Snorunt. I believe they live around here" Dusknoir said

Then, the three Snorunt became worried. They tried to leave but they were stopped by Grovyle.

"H-hey! Wait up a moment!" Grovyle said

The Snorunt look to Grovyle.

"I have something I want to ask" Grovyle said "I think you would have noticed if anyone other than us came through here recently… Did you see anyone?"

The three Snorunt talked with each other. Grovyle can't hear their conversations from his place.

"If you've noticed anyone, anything at all, please tell me!" Grovyle said "It's really important!"

Then, the three Snorunt seemed to be content with something.

"Did you understand any of that?" Grovyle said

Just then, the Snorunt became angry and used Blizzard on Grovyle. Grovyle was knocked off and the Snorunt seemed happy and they ran off. Grovyle then stood up and became angry.

"They're no help!" Grovyle said, clutching his fist "They're just teasing me!"

Dusknoir came closer.

"The attitudes of the pokémon living in this world of darkness are a bit warped" Dusknoir said "Grovyle, I suspect you know better than anyone else. I know I don't know where it would be best to go… However, I believe if we follow the path that lies ahead of here, it would be best"

Dusknoir looked at the road in front of them.

"I suspect the Sableye will have laid other traps, so we should proceed with caution" Dusknoir continued

"Yes, I see" Grovyle said "However, the ones we met, if we see them again…"

'However, the Snorunt could tease him like that. This guy, sometimes he can be so innocent. No…' Dusknoir thought 'That's why his heart is not influenced by the power of darkness'

After that, Grovyle went to prepare the items he will need and then he left with Dusknoir.

The mountain was full of ice pokémon and so, Grovyle cautiously traversed the dungeon with Dusknoir. Then, they reached a place where there is a Kangaskhan Rock at the middle and they rested.

"We've climbed pretty far" Grovyle said "We will reach the peak soon, it seems"

"Yes" Dusknoir said "However, I don't know what lies ahead of us. Be prepared"

After they had a decent rest, both of them continued to traverse the dungeon. After a while of traversing, they had reached the pinnacle of the mountain.

"It seems like this is the pinnacle" Grovyle said "And it looks like the trail heads down the mountain from here. It should be much easier"

Then, Grovyle continued to walk. Then, when Grovyle stepped the shadow of a huge ice, the ice was suddenly. Dusknoir noticed the ice.

"Grovyle, look out! Above you!" Dusknoir said

"What?" Grovyle said and looked above him

By the time that he looked up, the huge ice also started to fall. Dusknoir ran to save Grovyle. Grovyle didn't saw what happened but when he stood up, he saw Dusknoir where some shattered ice can be seen.

"D-Dusknoir!" Grovyle said "Y-you protected me? Why'd you protect me?"

Then, Dusknoir stood up but felt a sudden pain in his arm. Grovyle noticed this and he asked if he's okay.

"N-never mind that" Dusknoir said "Look out… They're coming"

Then, four Glalie came. Somehow, Grovyle was a little angry.

"Th-these guys?" Grovyle said

"Glalie" Dusknoir said "They have the power to do whatever they wish with ice, but…s"

Then, the four Glalie came closer.

"But looking at them, they seemed to be influenced by the darkness that they've lost themselves" Dusknoir said "Seems like they've become more vicious"

"We're gonna have to try to take these guys!" Grovyle said

"Don't believe that there are only these guys, Grovyle!" Dusknoir said

"What?" Grovyle said

Then, the ground shook violently.

"Wh-what?" Grovyle said

Then, a Mamoswine came.

"He's a…" Grovyle said

"He's a Mamoswine!" Dusknoir continued "Among ice types, Mamoswine are said to be the strongest pokémon!"

The Mamoswine roared.

"Here they come" Dusknoir said

The Mamoswine charged with Take Down but the two managed to dodge it. Grovyle used Dig and appeared in front of a Glalie. He then used Leaf Blade and followed it up by Absorb which knocked it out. Dusknoir used Shadow Sneak on another Glalie and scored a direct hit. A Glalie used Powder Snow which made Grovyle frozen. Dusknoir used Shadow Punch on a Glalie, knocking it out. Mamoswine charged with Ice Fang and landed on Dusknoir. A Glalie used Ice Beam but Dusknoir dodged it and it made contact with the other Glalie. He then followed with a Shadow Sneak, knocking out cold. When he faced the last Glalie, snow came out of nowhere and the Glalie was knocked. After the snow was cleared, he saw Grovyle charging for a Leaf Blade. Mamoswine used Take Down to counter Grovyle's attack. Dusknoir saw this as an opportunity and attacked with Shadow Sneak. It landed and Mamoswine was thrown off balance, making the Leaf Blade land successfully. Grovyle used Dig immediately and Dusknoir used Shadow Punch. The Shadow Punch landed on Mamoswine and after that, he was knocked out by Grovyle's Dig.

The five fainted pokémon looked at each other before the Mamoswine and the four Glalie left.

"Looks like we've driven them away" Grovyle said

Then, Dusknoir felt sudden pain.

"I think I was severely injured by the chunk of ice" Dusknoir said

"Dusknoir… I think it would be smart if we hide for now" Grovyle said

Grovyle looked for possible shelter and luckily, he found one.

"There's a crack in the ridge over there" Grovyle said "Let's go"

Then, the two went into the ridge to have a rest. Dusknoir seated by the walls wile Grovyle looked for any signs of Sableye around.

"I think this should be fine" Grovyle said "Even if the Sableye come, they won't find us. Let's rest for a while. We'll head out again for a short time"

Then, Dusknoir was looking on Grovyle who was staying on guard.

'Grovyle… He's… I've noticed his amazing judgement and leadership ability' Dusknoir thought 'When he was working with Andrew and Gabrielle, he made it through a lot of tough situations'

'However, his strength and enurance… He has a strong will and doesn't believe in failure' Dusknoir thought 'I wonder where all that came from'

"By the way, that time… When the chunk of ice started falling straight into my head" Grovyle said "Don't tell me you were trying to protect me"

"It's a misunderstanding, Grovyle" Dusknoir said "Let's get this straight, I really despise you. I really didn't want to help you in any way. Still, I protected you, because I believed I need your strength right now, to take out that new henchman"

"Are you saying I should help you? To take down the new henchman, that is?" Grovyle said

"The new henchman is the final agent. Even if I hadn't asked you, you were going to challenge him, anyway, weren't you?" Dusknoir said "In order to take on the new henchman, you and I should team up. Depending on the situation, we may need to defeat Master Dialga as well"

"That situation will be ideal for you, I believe" Dusknoir continued

Grovyle thought about it for a while.

"How are your wounds from that chunk of ice?" Grovyle said

"They're nothing to worry about" Dusknoir said "And compared to earlier, I appear to have regained much of my strength. The damage I received from fighting you before is much more intense, even now"

"If you can come up with load of complaints like that, you must be fine" Grovyle said "We'll head out in a little while"

"But first, there's something I wanted to ask" Dusknoir said

"What is it?" Grovyle said

"Grovyle, why did you fight so hard like this?" Dusknoir questioned Grovyle "Before you… you said it was for the future… You said, you fight for a new life. But if you do, you'll disappear. Your existence… will end"

"For me, that sort of thing… I cannot bear the idea" Dusknoir continued "To make myself disappear… I will not allow it. With all that said, why do you fight so hard for such a goal?"

"Dusknoir, I understand you don't want to disappear, but me, this is what I think" Grovyle said "Even if we were told to disappear, even if I were to disappear, I wouldn't truly disappear"

"What?" Dusknoir said, confused

"Everything ends eventually, even if history is not changed, even if the world of darkness continues in its current state" Grovyle said "Eventually, the day will come when I won't be here anymore. Since that's the case, the timing of it doesn't matter. The important thing is not how long you live, it's what you accomplish with your life.

'With your life… with your life… what you… accomplish' Dusknoir thought

"While I live, I want to shine. I want to prove that I exist" Grovyle said "If I could do something really important, that would definitely carry on into the future"

"No… not just the future, in Andrew's and Gabrielle's future too…" Grovyle continued "My spirit has become a part of them, I believe. In them, my spirit is alive and that spirit could be passed along others"

"And so… If I were to disappear, I think all that I have accomplished will go on. That is, that would mean that it's living, right?" Grovyle said

'Even if I disappear, I still live on…' Dusknoir thought 'My spirit is… alive!'

"We've rested enough" Grovyle said "Shall we go?"

_Flashback ends_

"Woah, it's almost sunset" Chimecho said "Better prepare for dinner"

Chimecho went to the Mess Hall.

"Grovyle, so you believed that even if you disappear, your accomplishment will be passed for generations" Gabrielle said

"Yes" Grovyle said "And if something like that happens again, there will be individuals who will be willing to sacrifice for the peaceful and beautiful future"

"Somewhat, I felt like I had Andrew's spirit within me" Gabrielle said "He taught me almost everything back then, when I was still a coward"

Everyone looked at Gabrielle.

"But now, thanks to him, that I even got to be an explorer" Gabrielle said

"As I have said before, Andrew is lucky to have friends like you" Grovyle said

'Andrew…' Gabrielle thought

* * *

**A/N: End of Chapter 9. Chapter 10 and the last part of Suspicions and Confusions will come in shortly (If I hadn't uploaded it yet). Anyway, inform me if there are any mistakes or errors. And please Review!**


	11. Chapter 10: Suspicions and Confusions P5

Ch. 10: Suspicions and Confusions Part 5

"Yeah" Chatot said "I'm sure that Grovyle's journey, together with Andrew's and Gabrielle's, will become a legend one day"

"I agree, yup yup" Bidoof said

"Me too!" Diglet said

"Oh my gosh! I wonder how it'll be told and be the inspiration of many other pokémon when the time comes" Sunflora said

Grovyle smiled at this point.

"All of us had contributions in changing the future" Grovyle said "Dusknoir made his back then"

"Since when?" All of the pokémon except the trio from future said

"Just listen to my story and you'll see" Grovyle said

_Flashback_

Pillars of ice can be seen everywhere with the hail and snow in the sky. Then, Grovyle noticed that there was pink electricity coming out of the ice pillars.

"Those ice pillars stand out in places" Grocyle said "At the top of those pillars, there's something placed there. They're crackling with electricity"

He looked back to Dusknoir.

"This is a strange place" Grovyle said

Then, he heard a voice coming from somewhere.

"I-it's… The Snorunt?" Grovyle said

"Relax. He's different from the one we encountered before" Dusknoir said

"I know. I wasn't looking for revenge or anything" Grovyle said "I want to talk to him"

"It's useless to talk" Dusknoir said "You'll end up with another painful experience"

"But, there's no trail, so we have no other way" Grovyle said

Grovyle went closer to the Snorunt.

"Hey! You!" Grovyle said

Grovyle caught the attention of the Snorunt. Then, the Snorunt became scared.

"W-wait! Don't run away!" Grovyle said "I just want to talk"

Then, the Snorunt calmed down and looked at him in confusion. Grovyle went closer to the Snorunt.

"If you know, please tell me" Grovyle said "Before us… did anyone come through here?"

"Oh! Them!" the Snorunt finally spoke "Yeah, I saw them! A bunch of scary-looking pokémon went through here in a group. They were Sableye, I think"

This caught Dusknoir and Grovyle's attention. Dusknoir came closer and interrogated the Snorunt more.

"I-is that true?" Grovyle said

"Where did they go?" Dusknoir said

"They went that way!" Snorunt said, pointing to the road ahead "They went to Icicle Forest"

"Did you see only Sableye?" Grovyle said

"No. It wasn't just the Sableye" Snorunt said "Now that you mention it, the Sableye were carrying a pokémon. It was pink… and very pretty, that Pokémon"

"Celebi!" Grovyle said

'C-Celebi's already captured' he thought

"Any other pokémon?" Dusknoir said "I believe there should have been a Pokémon that looked much stronger than the Sableye with them"

"Let me see…" Snorunt said

Then, electricity crackling can be heard near them. They looked at a pillar near them.

"Wh-what?" Grovyle said

They saw the electricity on the pillar has a larger volt than before.

"The pillar's electricity…" Grovyle said

"Has gotten pretty intense…" Dusknoir continued

The Snorunt became afraid back then. Then, Grovyle and Dusknoir noticed this. Just then, Snorunt ran off. Grovyle tried to stop him but failed.

"Oh! Hey!" Grovyle said

Then, the electricity on the pillar became less intense until it was back to normal.

"It looks like it had calmed down" Dusknoir said

Grovyle checked the pillar again and looked back where the Snorunt ran off.

"Hey… What's with him all of a sudden?" Grovyle said

"At any rate, Celebi and Sableye should be up ahead" Dusknoir said "I couldn't get Snorunt to confirm it, but there's a huge chance that there's Master Dialga and his new henchman will be there"

"Yeah. That's our first clue!" Grovyle said "We won't let them get away!"

"Focus and let's go!" Dusknoir said

Then, Grovyle went to the Kangaskhan Rock and stuffed himself with items for that he knew that it'll be a tough fight between Dialga and the new henchman. After that, they headed for Icicle Forest.

The forest is full of icicles instead of trees, as it was named for. They found it hard to see through the forest because of the icicles. After a while of dungeon crawling, they made it through.

"Looks like we made it through" Grovyle said

"I think the Sableye are up ahead" Dusknoir said "Let's proceed with caution"

Grovyle saw lots of pillars with pink electricity along the way.

"This is…" Grovyle said

"It looks like the deepest part of the ice-covered forest" Dusknoir said

"Over there! I can see a remarkably large ice pillar" Grovyle said

Then, he saw four pillars of ice that are twisted and are pointing to only at one point.

"There's a mysterious feeling in the air… Is that…" Grovyle said

"Egad! Grovyle, look!" Dusknoir said "Just past those four huge pillars, can you see anything?"

"Yes, I can!" Grovyle said

"Looks like there's someone lying there, unconscious" Dusknoir said

"Come on!" Grovyle said

Then, they went to the place where there were four huge pillars. There, Grovyle saw someone familiar.

"Ah! That is…." Grovyle said "Ce-Celebi!"

He went near to the four pillars.

"Celebi! Can you hear me?" Grovyle said "It's me Grovyle!"

Grovyle made a step forward.

"Is someone holding you back?" Grovyle said

Then, he noticed that there was an object near the Celebi.

"There's an Odd Keystone nearby, that means…" Grovyle said

Grovyle put his foot forward.

"Spiritomb!" He said

"HEE-hee!" Spiritomb said

Then, he went outside of the keystone. The Spiritomb looked a little worried.

"HEE-hee HEE-hee Hee-hee!" the Spiritomb could only say

"Spiritomb, you!" Grovyle said, now angry "Why have you done this to Celebi?"

"You're wrong! You're wrong!" Spiritomb said "This was not OUR doing!"

"Don't lie!" Grovyle said "Explain why Celebi is like this! You've done this to me before, so I know it's you! Besides, if you didn't do this to Celebi, then who else could have"

Then, Grovyle felt a sudden strong feeling.

'Wh-what? What is this sensation?' Grovyle thought 'Why, I don't understand why. Every nerve in my body is bristling. Th-this is a bad sign! My instincts are screaming out that something's very wrong! But, where this feeling came from?'

"You're wrong!" Spiritomb said "Please believe us!"

Grovyle looked around.

'What is it trying to tell me, this overpowering sense of dread?' Grovyle thought

He looked around carefully.

'What have I failed to understand?' Grovyle thought 'What am I wrong about?'

"G-Grovyle!" Celebi said

"Celebi! You're awake!" Grovyle said

"Y-you! You SURE picked up a strange time to wake up!" the angry Spiritomb said "If we let you flee, we…"

"Let Celebi go, Spiritomb!" Grovyle said "If you won't let her go, I'll knock you out! Don't make me use force!"

Grovyle made a step closer.

"D-don't come near!" Celebi shouted

"Wh…" Grovyle said but he was cut off

Then, pink electricity formed at the ends of four pillars. Grovyle noticed the pillars and tried to move but he was cut off. The electricity at the four pillars went into Grovyle's place and he was hit by the electricity. Grovyle screamed in pain.

"We did it!" Spiritomb said with laughs

"Y-YOU!" Grovyle said

'My strength… I'm losing my strength!' Grovyle thought 'Th-This is'

"Uhm… We can GO now, right?" Spiritomb said "We're all done here, so we'll just be on our WAY… But behind Grovyle is… Dusknoir. We can GO, right?"

"What…. What are you saying?" Grovyle said while enduring the pain

Then, Dusknoir stepped closer then laughed.

"Get hold of yourself, Spiritomb" Dusknoir said "Remain with us a little longer!"

Then, voices can be heard from the distance. After that, the Sableye came and surrounded the place. After that, Dusknoir laughed hard.

"Dusknoir! You!" Grovyle said "What's going on?"

"Listen, Grovyle!" Dusknoir said "Master Dialga's new henchman, from the start it was never revealed"

"What?" Grovyle said

"Everything… Everything has gone according to my plan!" Dusknoir said

He looked at the ice pillars that were surrounding them.

"This Icicle Forest is a special place…" Dusknoir said "If you got hit by the electrical discharge of these ice pillars, your spirit will be melted away! It was surprisingly easy to get you stand in the center of these four pillars… That's where the power is most concentrated"

'My spirit… will be melted away?' Grovyle thought

"My plan, elegant and useful… It's this" Dusknoir said "Grovyle, I lured you here for this purpose. After your spirit has melted away, I will use your body, and in your place, I will return to the past!"

"Wh-what?" Grovyle said

"If Grovyle goes back to the past, Andrew and Gabrielle would be so incredibly happy, don't you agree?" Dusknoir said "They won't be the slightest bit suspicious; they will accept you as their friend. Sadly, those two innocents will be unaware of one flaw in their happiness. The body will be Grovyle's but the consciousness will be… me"

"Everything we've done has been in preparation for this. The new agent, in fact" Dusknoir said "Grovyle, it was YOU!"

Dusknoir laughed.

"No, oh no! Dusknoir! This can't be real!" Grovyle said "I mean… When did you plan…. You and I returned together to this world from the past. There wasn't any time when you could have told this plan to the Sableye. So how did you"

Then, realization hit Grovyle as he remembered something.

"No, there was time. That time… When we returned to this world, and saw the Sableye for the first time" Grovyle said "But Dusknoir was still unconscious then… I thought I was the first to wake up… That was incorrect. It was the other way around! Dusknoir regained consciousness before I did. So, he wake up first and told this to the Sableye this plan of his"

"It's taken you long enough to catch on, Grovyle" Dusknoir said

Then, Dusknoir laughed again at his victory. Then, the intensity of the electricity became stronger; hence, giving more pain to Grovyle.

"Gro… Grovyle!" Celebi said

"You've been in my way for the entire time, and now your time is up!" Dusknoir said "And when I inhabit your empty shell and return to the past, it will be child's play to take down Andrew and Gabrielle! Give up now and let your spirit be melted away!"

As if on cue, the electricity on the pillars became much more intense.

"Was I… Was I too trusting? I thought I could… But I… believed you" Grovyle said

"That's right, Grovyle! You're weak point is that you're too kind" Dusknoir said "I've said it before. Allow me to repeat for emphasis. I really despise you. Even when I shielded you… it was simply according to the plan"

"You" Celebi said "You coward!"

Dusknoir laughed.

"You can babble whatever you like!" Dusknoir said "In the end, you have lost! You've lost because you trusted me!"

"No… I don't believe that" Grovyle said

Dusknoir was curious about what Grovyle said

"I… wasn't wrong. I… I still… trust you…" Grovyle said

"Do my ears deceive me?" Dusknoir said

Dusknoir laughed.

"You say that, even after all I've done… You still have trust? In me?" Dusknoir said

"Y-yes… Despite that… I know what's in your heart, Dusknoir" Grovyle said "We had a moment of understanding"

Dusknoir ignored Grovyle's sentence.

"Then… We have nothing of the kind" Dusknoir said

"Ah yes. I'm sure as sure can be. While we were on our adventure, when we were pressing through the dungeons, surmounting all challenges, while you were behind me, at some point, I sensed that your feeling of hatred vanished" Grovyle said

"What are you saying? That's impossible!" Dusknoir said "I meant what I said! I despise you! That's all you sensed"

"I ask you to remember carefully. It's not just something I sensed. I'm very catious" Grovyle said "And even with caution in place, while we were on this adventure together, I decided to trust you because I could sense your spirit… a spirit of loyalty. I could clearly sense you spirit"

"Your… your shining spirit" Grovyle continued

"Shining… My spirit… Mine…" Dusknoir said

"You've pledged loyalty to Primal Dialga, so you're trying to protect this world of darkness" Grovyle said "But that just comes from the desire not to disappear. But really, for you most of all, is that enough? To survive like this, here… Is there any honest happiness in that for you? The meaning of life, think of what it truly means to live, Dusknoir"

"What it truly means to live… My… meaning..." Dusknoir said

Dusknoir remembered what they just have talked about back then. Dusknoir began to tremble a bit.

'Even if I disappear…' Dusknoir thought 'My spirit is alive!'

"Please remember, Dusknoir!" Grovyle said "What I sensed in the dungeon that time, you're shining spirit!"

"M-My… spirit? There's nothing that… Nothing shines like that!" Dusknoir said "You're… You're deluding yourself!"

Now, Dusknoir is confused. He held his head and kept denying the fact in his head. The Sableye went near him and tried to comfort him.

"M-Master Dusknoir! A-are you alright?" Sableye said

Dusknoir looked back at the Sableye.

"Shut up!" Dusknoir said

And he punched the three Sableye.

'A-Am I… Has my spirit became a part of other's minds?' Dusknoir thought 'Then, Grovyle's existence! Only… it's too late now'

Dusknoir shook his head more.

"M-Master Dusknoir!" one of the Sableye said

"Sableye!" Grovyle said "It's the same for you! Haven't you ever thought of the future or a new life? Giving in to Primal Dialga and living your whole life in darkness… Is that truly what you want?"

The Sableye was also getting a little confused.

"Sableye! What does your heart tell you? Your sense of self-respect, where has it gone?" Grovyle said

Then, the electricity had been more intense, making the Grovyle shout in pain and unable to speak.

'Th-the electric… The electrical discharge is getting stronger…' Grovyle thought 'Can't hold on! My strength… My strength… is draining away…'

"If this goes on, Grovyle can't…" Celebi said "Spiritomb!"

Then, Spiritomb looked back at Celebi.

"You can't let this happen! You can move, can't you" Celebi said "Do something!"

Spiritomb shook his head. Then, the electrical discharge seemed to be powered up to the maximum. Grovyle was screaming so loud that it could be heard throughout Icicle Forest. Then, Grovyle was getting weak faster than before and his vision is turning a little bit of white.

'It's no good… My vision… is going white…' Grovyle thought 'My spirit… is going to melt away…'

Then, his vision went whiter that he couldn't see what's going on.

'My consciousness… My consciousness is fading…' Grovyle said 'My consciousness… my spirit… Finally… fading…'

Then, his vision went completely white. His body felt numb and he can't even feel the pain from the electricity. Suddenly, he felt that he was on the ground. Also, he could feel that the electricity that was in his body was minimized. He can hear breaths.

"Dusk… Dusknoir…" Celebi said

"Weh-heh-heh? Master Dusknoir…" a Sableye said

"Master Dusknoir… rescued Grovyle…" another Sableye said

Grovyle heard this and he then realized that he was still alive.

"Th-This is…" Grovyle said in a soft tone

"Grovyle! Are you alright?" Celebi said

"Barely…" Grovyle managed to say

"D-Dusknoir… You saved me…" Grovyle said

Dusknoir stood silent. Then, everything grew black. All of the pokémon are nervous. Then, they heard a roar somewhere. Then, Primal Dialga landed in front of Dusknoir. The Sableye were shocked and Dialga seemed to be in anger. Dusknoir noticed Dialga's presence.

"M-Master Dialga!" Dusknoir said

Then, Primal Dialga let out a huge roar, making Dusknoir and Sableye step back a little. Then, Dialga attacked Dusknoir. Then, he was on the ground.

"M-Master Dusknoir!" The Sableye said

Primal Dialga let out another huge roar and then he continued his beating. All of the Sableye went near Dusknoir who was trying to endure the pain.

"M-Master Dusknoir!" one of the Sableye said

"Master Dusknoir! We must protect him!" another Sableye said "Let's go"

The Sableye started surrounding Dialga and they used Fury Swipes on Dialga. Primal Dialga was then fueled with more anger and used Roar of Time. The Sableye were thrown off and were on the ground.

"Y-you…" Dusknoir said

"I…need to move" Grovyle said "My body… it won't do what I tell it to…"

Dialga move next to Dusknoir and continued his beating. This scared the watching Spiritomb and ran off, freeing Celebi along the way.

"My… my paralysis is gone!" Celebi said "Dialga!"

"S-Stop! Don't Celebi!" Grovyle said

Celebi moved to where Dialga is but suddenly, white light came and all of the pokémon were gazing at the scene.

"Wh-What?" Celebi said as she saw the light

Then, there was a blinding light that covered them all. After that, Celebi noticed that the sky was glowing with different colors.

"Wh-What was that?" Celebi said

All of the pokémon looked at the sky.

"If I remember it right, that's called… an aurora…" Grovyle said

Then, Grovyle felt that his leaves were being blown by some kind of force. All of the pokemon could feel it too.

"A wind… A wind has started blowing… And up in the sky… there's an aurora. That means…" Dusknoir said "The sun… the air started to move… the paralyzed planet… has started to move again!"

"C-could it be? History has finally… changed…" Grovyle said "You did it… Andrew… Gabrielle…"

Then, the ground shook violently. The pokémon can't find stable footing. Then, the ground shook more violently that it will almost break.

"Dialga…" Grovyle said "Primal Dialga has become more ferocious!"

Then, Dialga let out a huge roar. He used Roar of Time and it all hit the pokémon. He roared again and in a flash, Primal Dialga was gone. The Sableye went near Dusknoir.

"M-Master Dusknoir!" a Sableye said

"D-don't worry… I'm fine…" Dusknoir said "It's more important to… follow Master Dialga… The rest of you, take care of Grovyle and Celebi. H-hurry"

Three Sableyes went to help Grovyle and Celebi. They were informed of the happenings and went in pursuit of Dialga. Then, they stopped at the entrance to a mountain.

"Did he really go this way?" Dusknoir said

"Y-yes. There's no mistaking it. Master Dialga was enveloped in this light… And then he vanished in the direction of this awesomely vast mountain…"

"It's hopeless…" Celebi said

"What's wrong, Celebi?" Grovyle said

"At the pinnacle of this mountain, there's a Passage of Time" Celebi said

All of the pokémon where shocked, especially for Grovyle and Dusknoir.

"You know what's strange?" Celebi said "Even though I was caught, I never said where the Passage of Time was…"

"Master Dialga went into a rampage" Dusknoir said "He's no longer acting rationally. Maybe his instincts, pressed by his increased ferociousness, made him head for the Passage of Time"

"If Dialga where to hit the Passage of Time while he's not on his right mind, what would happen Dusknoir?" Grovyle said

"If that occurs, now that the world has finally started to move, I don't know what would happen" Dusknoir said "We need to stop him quickly"

Then, Grovyle noticed that everything around them is brighter than before.

"The light has gotten much brighter, huh" Grovyle said

'The sun is rising. Dawn is near' Grovyle thought

"It took a long time to recover" Dusknoir said "From here on, Grovyle and I and Celebi, we'll move as a group of three. We need to fight as hard as we possibly can to stop Master Dialga…"

He looked at the Sableye.

"But, on the other hand, we'll be far less mobile if we bring the Sableye along" Dusknoir said "If we were not in time, then that's the end"

"Understood" Grovyle said

"All right. Let's prepare, and then let's go!" Dusknoir said

The Sableye went near Dusknoir.

"Master Dusknoir" A Sableye said

"Grovyle and Celebi, too!" another Sableye said

"What is it?" Dusknoir said

"We're ready, too" Sableye said

"For the future, Master Dialga needs to come to his senses!" Another Sableye said

"Yes, I understand. This is the final fight" Dusknoir said "We must bring Dialga back to his senses"

'That's right. This is what I've been fighting for all this time' Grovyle said 'Just a little more'

Then, a glow of light seemed to pass at Grovyle's body.

"Huh? What was that?" Grovyle said

He saw the same light again.

"D-don't… tell me…" Grovyle said

'Don't tell me this is…!' Grovyle thought

Celebi noticed that Grovyle was thinking of something else.

"Grovyle, what's wrong?" Celebi said

"No… it's nothing" Grovyle lied

'Andrew… just a little more. Everything we've done so far… Just a little more and we can achieve our goals' Grovyle thought 'Until the end that I will disappear, lend me your strength! Andrew!'

He then make his preparations. After getting items that he'll desperately needing, they went inside.

They avoided wild pokémon if possible so that they could catch up with Dialga. After that they had made quite a distance from the entrance, they started a little conversation.

"Celebi" Grovyle said "We've climbed pretty far, where is this? Is it much farther to reach the pinnacle?"

"No, not at all. The pinnacle is only a little farther" Celebi said

"I've been thinking about what could've happened, since we haven't seen Master Dialga so far…" Dusknoir said

"Right. I think he might have reached the pinnacle already" Grovyle said "Let's hurry"

Then, they continued to press through the dungeon. After climbing for a while, they have reached the pinnacle.

"I knew it…" Grovyle said "I knew you had already reached the pinnacle. Primal Dialga!"

Dialga roared. Then, he kneeled down because of sudden pain that came over him. Then, his anger dominated over his pain and managed to push the three with Roar of Time.

"Are you alright, everyone?" Grovyle said

"Yeah, but…" Celebi said "But Dialga… he seems to be in pain"

"The planet's moving again… It seems to be hurting Master Dialga's darkened heart" Dusknoir said

"Celebi, look behind Dialga" Grovyle said

"Yeah! The Passage of Time" Celebi said

The door that was just behind Dialga seemed to be glowing. Then, Dialga let out another huge roar.

"It would be very dangerous if the Passage of Time were to be damaged!" Dusknoir said

Then, everyone noticed something.

"This area… Just little by little, this area…" Grovyle said

"It's becoming brighter…" Celebi continued

Then, a huge wave of wind came by.

"The wind is stronger!" Dusknoir said

Then, the three saw some flashes of lights on Dialga.

"Oh! There's a light emanating from Dialga's body?" Celebi said

Then, light was also coming out of Dusknoir, Grovyle and Celebi.

"Our… our bodies too?" Celebi said

"History is being distorted" Dusknoir said

"History… distorted?" Celebi said

"Our… The end is coming… It's getting close!" Grovyle said

"What?" Celebi said

"Until we disappear, we should do everything we can to bring Dialga back to his senses!" Dusknoir said

"Oh! For the future!" Grovyle said "Our fight… This is the final one!"

'Andrew! Gabrielle!' Grovyle thought 'Please! Lend me your strength! Our final strength!'

"Let's go!" Grovyle said

Grovyle charged first with a Leaf Blade and it was a successful hit. Dusknoir followed it with Ice Punch and he successfully frozen Dialga, but not for long. Dialga thawed out and use Roar of Time. The three of them were thrown from the attack. After recovering, Celebi used Ancient Power and while she disturbs Dialga, Grovyle threw a Blinker Seed and it was successfully eaten by Dialga. Now that Dialga can't see, he tried attacking on one side but he failed hitting the three. Dusknoir, Grovyle and Celebi continued their attacks. Then, Dialga's vision came back but to his surprise, he saw no one.

"Now!" Grovyle said

Dialga felt attacks even there was no pokémon around. This made him angrier and he used Roar of Time. He heard someone screaming from pain. Then, he saw the three pokémon who just appeared out of nowhere.

"Celebi, Dusknoir, take these" Grovyle said

He threw an Oran Berry and a Violent Seed for the each of them.

"Let's finish this!" Grovyle said

Grovyle ate his Oran Berry and Violent Seed and the other two followed. Dialga was preparing for another Roar of Time but he was stopped by Dusknoir using Ice Punch. Grovyle used Leaf Blade and Celebi used Magical Leaf. Dialga was taken back from the attack and he roared. The trio saw this as a chance.

"Shadow Sneak!" Dusknoir said

"Leaf Blade!" Grovyle said

"Ancient Power!" Celebi said

All of the attacks hit Dialga in the chest. Dialga kneeled and roared in pain. Then, the light from Dialga's body started to grew in numbers. Just after that, the three was also experiencing the same thing. They felt heaviness in their body and they were unable to continue the battle.

"M-my…. My body's heavy!" Dusknoir said

"B-but… We did it…" Celebi said

"Yeah" Grovyle agreed "We've finally defeated Primal Dialga. Daybreak is near… Now, we can only wait… Here… for the end to come…"

"The end is coming, we're fading" Dusknoir said

Then, more light started to appear at Dialga's body. The three noticed this but their own lights were not yet at Dialga's state. Then, at a flash, Dialga disappeared.

"D-Dialga…" Grovyle said

Dusknoir fell to the floor and the light from his body increased in number. The other two noticed this.

"Dusknoir!" Grovyle said

Celebi felt more heaviness from herself and the light from her body increased too, like Dusknoir.

"C-Celebi too!" Grovyle said

"Grovyle…" Dusknoir said

Grovyle looked back to Dusknoir.

"Grovyle, please tell me" Dusknoir said "M-my life, did it shine…?"

Grovyle smiled.

"Yes" Grovyle said "Extraordinarily"

"I am glad… I-I am… I am, up to the very end, not wavering…" Dusknoir said "Honestly, I lived, because of you Grovyle… Thanks to you… Thanks to you… I… I have no regrets"

Then, the light covered him. Grovyle saw Dusknoir smile and then, Dusknoir just disappeared, just like Dialga.

"Dusknoir…" Grovyle muttered

Grovyle tried to stand but he failed.

Then, more light enshrouded him.

"The end…! Me too… me too… so slowly" Grovyle said

"C-Celebi" Grovyle said

Grovyle went near Celebi and carried her, bridal style.

"Celebi… Are you alright?" Grovyle said

"Yes… I'm fine…" Celebi said

Then, everything around them got brighter. Grovyle and Celebi looked at the east.

"This is… Oh… It's the morning sun… The sun is up…" Grovyle said

Then, the sun was getting in their view.

"Can you see it, Celebi? It's the morning sun" Grovyle said

"This… this is…" Celebi said "Is this… the morning sun…?"

Celebi paused for a while.

"I… I had no idea…" Celebi said "A world in which the sun rises, it is so beautiful" Celebi said "The sun… I had no idea that it could be this warm"

Then, the ground started to shake.

"I, being able to see the sun before the end and… being able to see it with you, I'm really glad" Celebi said, tears forming in her eyes "That I am alive, I am really glad"

"I am too" Grovyle said

"Goodbye, Grovyle" Celebi said "I… I"

Then, Celebi kissed Grovyle at the cheek and Grovyle blushed.

"I love you" Celebi said

Grovyle looked away from Celebi.

"I think… I had the same feelings… for you too, Celebi" Grovyle said

Celebi also blushed.

'I am so happy' Celebi thought 'After hearing that from Grovyle, I'll die being happy'

Then, the ground shook more violently. Everything that is floating started falling down. The ice, hail, snow and the boulders fell rapidly. It seemed non-stop to the pokémon. Then, the ground stopped shaking. The boulders and other floating objects seemed to have fallen down. Then, Dusknoir felt a little cold and he woke up. After that, he realized that he can clearly see his hands.

"W-were… still here…" Dusknoir said "I… I didn't disappear! Wh-why?"

Then, the other two woke up and realized that they had the same fate as Dusknoir.

"Th-that is true" Celebi said "We're… not disappearing"

"I thought if history is changed, that would be the end" Grovyle said "So, why is this? We… We truly are still here"

"Wonderful!" Celebi said, happy "But I don't know why we were fading and then didn't disappear. But anyway, everyone is alive. Everyone is safe Is this just an amazingly wonderful thing?"

"If this happened, does that mean… this was a miracle… can we say that?" Dusknoir said

"NO. IT WAS NO MIRACLE" a voice said

The three looked to where the voice came from. Then, Dialga came near to the three. The three of them made a step back.

"Dialga!" Grovyle said

"Master Dialga!" Dusknoir said

"FOR A VERY LONG TIME, I SAW ONLY DARKNESS" Dialga said "AND DURING THAT TIME, THE WORLD BECAME FILLED WITH CHAOS"

"Master Dialga…" Dusknoir said

"I TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR IT! NOW THAT THINGS HAVE BEEN RESOLVED, I'LL SUPPORT THIS NEW WORLD FROM HERE ON OUT" Dialga said

Then, Dialga let out a huge roar. After a while, the three of them saw a place, a barren wasteland with trees that has no leaves but there are no floating boulders and the sun is up.

"Th-this is?" Celebi said

"M-master Dialga's… telepathy" Dusknoir said

Then, the scen changed. Grass grew from the ground. The trees seemed to have leaves. The sky and the mountain seemed to have gained their original color.

"Wow!" Celebi said

"Th-the land… The land, it turned green!" Dusknoir said

"Such… such a beautiful scene…" Celebi said

"This is Dialga's… This is Dialga's power" Grovyle said

Then, the scene faded away and they were now facing Dialga.

"M-Master Dialga…" Dusknoir said

"Dialga, I have something I want to ask" Grovyle said "Earlier, when we did not disappear, you said it was no miracle. But, was it thanks to you?"

"NO. IT WAS NOT ME. I DON'T HAVE THE POWER TO STOP YOU FROM DISAPPEARING" Dialga said "HOWEVER, A BEING HIGHER THAN MYSELF, THAT BEING'S POWER COULD HAVE DONE IT. THIS WAS SURELY, THAT POWER AT WORK, I BELIEVE. AND SO, I MUST EXPRESS MY GRATITUDE. IT'S WONDERFUL THAT YOU'VE RETURNED THE WORLD FROM DARKNESS FOR ME. I'M TRULY… TRULY GRATEFUL"

"TO YOU AND THE ONES WHO STOPPED THE PLANET'S PARALYSIS FROM THE PAST" Dialga continued "YOUR FRIENDS"

"Th-that's right! We… we are still here" Grovyle said "Andrew! You too… I hope you're safe as well! If you didn't disappear either… Are you still alive?"

"And Gabrielle! You…" Grovyle said "The fate of the pokémon when you changed history… My fate and that of Andrew… I expect you'll find out later, but right now, you're… What are you thinking?"

'The wind! The light! If you can carry my message, please send it to Andrew and Gabrielle' Grovyle thought 'Thanks to you, the future has been freed from darkness, and we and the other pokémon in the future are safe! We didn't disappear! From now on, we're going to combine our strength and rebuild this world. For Celebi, who has supported me all this way… After this… Above all… we are still alive.'

_Flashback ends_

"And after that, we helped Dialga rebuild the future" Grovyle said "All of the pokémon volunteered to help, even the darkest among them"

"What an ending" Bidoof said

"Grovyle and Celebi sure are sweet" Sunflora said, making Celebi to blush.

"Dinner's ready, everyone" Chimecho said

"Time sure can fly, yup yup" Bidoof said

"Oh my gosh! We sure spend the whole day listening to Grovyle's story" Sunflora said

"It was like a day off" Gabrielle said

"Hey, hey! Let's go eat now!" Corphish said

Everyone left except Grovyle and Celebi.

"You did tell it to them, Grovyle dear" Celebi said

"Well, it wasn't because that I really want to tell it so badly" Grovyle said "But because of the fact that Dusknoir already made them curious about it"

"Well, you could just have kept it until the very end, you know" Celebi said

"I know these guys. They are going to ask about it again and again until I gave up and told them" Grovyle said

"Well, you have your point" Celebi said

"Hey, Grovyle and Celebi! Dinner's ready already!" Gabrielle shouted "Come down here and hurry!"

"Coming!" Celebi shouted "Let's go"

After the dinner, the trio agreed to sleep at the guild and to return back to the future tomorrow. Grovyle slept at Andrew's old bed, Dusknoir was given a spare bed and slept with Grovyle and Gabrielle. Celebi slept with Chimecho and Sunflora.

* * *

**A/N: End of Chapter 10. Long chapter, isn't it? Anyway, please review!**


	12. Chapter 11: Leaving

Ch. 11: Leaving

Gabrielle woke up and saw that Grovyle wasn't on Andrew's bed. He went outside. He noticed that the guild was quiet today. He went upstairs only to be found by Chimecho.

"Oh! There you are" Chimecho said "Hurry! Let's meet Grovyle before they go back to the future!"

"Wha-what?" Gabrielle said "Leaving so soon?"

"They said that they still have a lot to do in the future" Chimecho said "Let's hurry to the beach!"

Both said pokemon ran and went to the beach. As they arrived, they saw the whole guild members and some pokemon from Treasure Town.

"Grovyle… are you… leaving so soon?" Gabrielle said while catching his breath

"Yes" Grovyle said "We will help in rebuilding the future, Gabrielle"

Gabrielle sighed.

"And I thought that I could learn more from you" Gabrielle said

"Don't worry Gabrielle" Grovyle said "We can come back again if we have free time"

Gabrielle lightened up. Meanwhile, Andrew woke up at the mouth of Beach Cave and he found out that there is a Dimensional Hole behind Grovyle and he also noticed the guild members. He also noticed Dusknoir.

'Dusknoir!' Andrew thought 'I better get away from here!'

But then he noticed something.

'Wait!' Andrew thought 'Dusknoir should have noticed me and notified anyone but that's not the case'

He looked at Dusknoir.

'Maybe at this distance, he will not see me' Andrew thought 'At least I can see the scene'

Meanwhile, everyone said their goodbyes to Grovyle, Celebi and of course Dusknoir. After that, Grovyle and his team walked nearer the Dimensional Hole. Most of the pokemon had teary eyes especially Gabrielle. Then, Grovyle stopped. Dusknoir and Celebi noticed this and also stopped.

'Oh yeah' Grovyle thought as he remembers something and pulls out a gift wrapped in blue and with green ribbon.

'This gift… It was for Andrew' Grovyle said 'But, he's already gone'

Grovyle sighed.

"Grovyle, is something wrong?" Celebi said and then she notices the gift Grovyle was holding

She went closer to Grovyle.

"That's for Andrew, right?" Celebi whispered to Grovyle

"Yes" Grovyle whispered "But he's not here anymore"

"I feel sorry for him" Celebi whispered and sighed

'Andrew…' Grovyle thought

He placed the gift back at his bag.

"Let's go" Grovyle said to Celebi

They went nearer the Dimensional Hole then Grovyle stopped.

"Goodbye everyone!" Grovyle said "See you soon!"

Then, the three of them jumped in the Dimensional Hole. After that, the Dimensional Hole slowly shrinked until it was all gone. Gabrielle sighed and everyone started leaving and the guild members went back to the guild. Andrew followed Gabrielle. All of the guild members went back to their work and Andrew always followed Gabrielle so that he can see how he can handle jobs by himself.

The next day, Andrew woke up before Gabrielle did.

'Hmm. I wonder what day it is' Andrew thought as he brought out a calendar

Then, he was shocked on what he saw.

'What?' Andrew thought 'It's my last day here'

He looked to Gabrielle.

'Gabrielle seemed okay after he talked with Grovyle' Andrew thought 'But something is still missing'

Then, he heard a loud voice which pierced his ears.

"Ouch" Andrew said

Then, he noticed Gabrielle waking up and he saw Loudred.

'Why I didn't have my earplugs in?' he thought as he blames himself 'And why I could hear his loud voice even though they can't see me?'

Gabrielle went out of their room. Andrew followed. Everyone was on their daily chores and Andrew always followed Gabrielle. After a mission, Gabrielle rested for a while and Andrew was plucking out the pins that have attached to his body.

'How come that the Cacnea's Pin Missile hit me?' he thought as he plucked each pin and flinched in pain

Time has passed by and it was already night time. Gabrielle and Andrew finished their dinner. Gabrielle already fell asleep while Andrew sat down, laying his back on the wall. He let out a loud sigh.

'Tomorrow, I'll be back to where Arceus is' Andrew thought 'And I felt something is missing'

He looked at the window to see the moon.

'I felt like I need to talk to him somehow' Andrew said 'But, I'll be breaking Arceus' rules and I don't even know what will be his punishment. Maybe something harsh'

He looked back to Gabrielle.

'But if I don't do something, I will curse myself' Andrew thought 'It will be like a lifetime punishment'

He paused for a while thinking what he should do. It was a hard decision though.

'No matter what consequences it might be, friends help each other' Andrew thought 'Gabrielle here is my best friend and I won't leave until I somehow helped him. We're friends 'till the end and I won't break that promise!'

He thought there for a while until a plan formed in his mind.

'Maybe this will do' Andrew thought 'I don't know how to use it yet, but I'll try telepathy'

He tried to talk to Gabrielle through telepathy once, twice, thrice but with no luck.

'Why… Why it is not working?' Andrew thought 'Maybe my telepathy doesn't work or just because Gabrielle is asleep to even respond to my telepathy'

He let out a deep sigh.

'If he was not asleep…' Andrew thought 'Wait… asleep…'

An idea began to shape in his mind.

'That's it!' Andrew thought 'If that Cacnea's had hit me with an attack, maybe I could do the same to Gabrielle'

He looked to Gabrielle.

'And the attack that will work on sleeping pokemon and to communicate with him is… Nightmare' Andrew thought

He looked down at the floor.

'I don't think that Riolus can learn that move and I thought that Nightmare is for inflicting damage to enemies…' Andrew thought 'But it's worth a shot'

He looked back to Gabrielle.

'I'll have to focus' Andrew thought

He focused and stared at Gabrielle and tried the attack but it failed.

'I'll have to try again' Andrew thought

He looked back and tried Nightmare again. Suddenly, his eyes turned red but it returned back to normal.

'Hmm… I think I've done it but it disappeared' Andrew thought 'Gotta focus harder'

He again used the attack. His eyes turned red and slowly he saw a figure but it disappeared again.

'Almost… I already saw a glimpse of it' Andrew thought 'Focus HARDER!'

He used the attack and focused on it really hard. Suddenly, he saw the image of the beach. He saw many bubbles. Then, he saw a Pikachu who was standing by the shore. Andrew went closer.

"Gabrielle?" Andrew said

The Pikachu turned around, it turns out to be Gabrielle.  
"Huh?" Gabrielle said "A-Andrew, is that you?"

"Yes" Andrew said "It is me"

"Andrew!" Gabrielle said hugging Andrew

Andrew can feel tears coming from Gabrielle. Andrew felt happy as he hugged Gabrielle. Andrew broke the hug and started to speak.

"You are such a crybaby, you know" Andrew said

"Hey! Who will not cry if someone like your best friend will disappear?" Gabrielle said

"Anyway, how are you doing?" Andrew said

"Fine, I guess" Gabrielle said

They talked for a while. Then, Andrew mentioned something about Grovyle.

"Oh! I forgot to tell" Gabrielle said "Grovyle visited us yesterday"

"I already know" Andrew said

"What?" Gabrielle said

'Oops!' Andrew thought 'I shouldn't have said that'

"You know that already" Gabrielle said

"Well, Bidoof informed me on the way here" Andrew lied

"Oh" Gabrielle said

Andrew smiled. Then, he noticed that it was sunset. Then, Andrew felt like he was somehow weakened.

'Urf… I think Nightmare has also its limitations' Andrew thought 'I had to say goodbye to Gabrielle'

"Andrew, I really missed you a lot" Gabrielle said

"Gabrielle, be careful and don't do foolish things" Andrew said

"Hmm? That tone…" Gabrielle said "Are you saying goodbye Andrew?"

Andrew nodded.

"B-but…" Gabrielle said

"Gabrielle, I just want you to know that were still friends even how much we're far apart" Andrew said "Even time and darkness won't break that bond of friendship that I had with you. Remember what I say to you back in Temporal Tower?"

Gabrielle nodded.

"I promise that I will always remember you, Gabrielle" Andrew repeated "And no matter how far I am, I will always remember you and every memory that we shared together. Now, will you promise me to do the same thing?"

"Of course!" Gabrielle said "That's why were best friends"

"Good" Andrew said "This will be my goodbye"

"ANDREW!" Gabrielle said and he hugged Andrew.

"Gabrielle, be strong!" Andrew said as he faded away

Andrew snapped out from Gabrielle's dream. He smiled as he accomplished the task. Then, he noticed that Gabrielle woke up and he also noticed that it was almost sunrise.

'I'm happy to leave now' Andrew thought

"Andrew" Gabrielle said

Andrew looked at Gabrielle.

"I promise that everything you said and taught me, I'll remember those and take them by the heart" Gabrielle said "I will also keep the promise"

"Gabrielle…" Andrew said "Take care"

Slowly, the same light that engulfed Andrew back at Temporal Tower appeared and started covering Andrew. After a while, he was fully covered and then, he disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: End of Chapter 11. Sorry for the delay though because my computer crashed. Anyway, I am not targeting on how much reviews will the story get but please review. Reviews help a lot.**


	13. Chapter 12: Sweet Memories

Ch. 12: Sweet Memories

Andrew was standing on the same circle that he was on before he left. Then, he saw Arceus wearing a face that looked like neither happy nor sad. Andrew gulped a bit.

"Uhm… Arceus… I…uh…" Andrew said as he was cut off by Arceus

"You broke the rules, right?" Arceus said while tapping his foot

Andrew gulped and nodded. Arceus sighed.

"Actually, you almost broke the rules" Arceus said

Andrew gave Arceus a what-do-you-mean look.

"Luckily, your friend thought that it was just a dream" Arceus said

Andrew recalled the rules and knew that Arceus was right. He was relieved.

"But, it will not escape you from the fact that you tried to break the rule" Arceus said "For that, I will give you a punishment"

Andrew sighed mentally.

"You will go without dinner tonight. Understood?" Arceus said

"Understood!" Andrew said

"You are now dismissed" Arceus said

Andrew, being escorted by Blissey, left the room. While doing that, he remembered the last time that he had this kind of punishment, which was a memory he shared with Gabrielle.

Meanwhile, back at Treasure Town, Gabrielle was looking at the Job Bulletin Board when 3 figures went behind him.

"Yo, Gabrielle!" Skuntank said

"Skuntank?" Gabrielle said as he moved into a defensive position "What are you trying to pull?"

"No, no. It's not what you think right now" Skuntank said

"We've heard about your journey to Hidden Land" Koffing said

"And we're here to apologize about what we've done before" Zubat said

"Are you sure this is not a trick?" Gabrielle said

"Sure, I'm sure" Skuntank said "You can call Officer Magnezone if you want to"

"Uhm… Actually he just on the far side of the room" Gabrielle said

Team Skull looked around the room and they saw Officer Magnezone, who was talking with a team that had captured an outlaw.

"Anyway, back to where I am saying" Skuntank said "I and the rest of Team Skull will apologize to what we have done to you before"

"Apology accepted" Gabrielle said as he lowered his defense.

"We were also feeling sorry to what happened to Andrew" Skuntank said

"We wished that we could have said our apologies to him too" Zubat said

"Don't worry!" Gabrielle said "I'm sure that he will accept your apology, too"

"Oh, thank you on what you did back on Brine Cave" Skuntank said

"Hey, that was what an exploration team must do" Gabrielle said "To help others in need"

"But… that doesn't mean that were friends, Gabrielle" Skuntank said

"What do you mean?" Gabrielle said

"We will be your rivals from now on!" the three of them said in unison

"Fine by me" Gabrielle said

"We will not defeated by Team Pokeheroes" Skuntank said

"Same here, Skuntank!" Gabrielle said

"Better watch out Gabrielle 'cause we might steal your spotlight" Skuntank said

"Better change your strategy because your noxious gas combo won't work" Gabrielle said, smirking.

"Wanna give it a shot?" Skuntank said

"I don't think this will be the right place" Gabrielle said "And I still had a lot of missions to do. So, catch ya later!"

Gabrielle left the guild while he remembered memories where he and Andrew met Team Skull and things that are related with Skuntank's team.

Back at heaven, Andrew went back to his room. As he opened the door, he was greeted by a warm welcome by Roderick and the others.

"Welcome back, Andrew!" Roderick said

"How's your journey" Percy said

"Fine" Andrew said

"You know that we missed you a lot!" Roderick said

"And someone here misses you the most!" Jenny said

"Who?" Andrew said in curiosity

"It's Jas…" Jenny was cut off as Jasmine covered her beak.

"Looks like you guys had a lot of fun while I'm gone" Andrew said

"It was just as normal" Roderick said "But Jenny here discovered something"

"Eh?" Andrew said "What is it?"

Jasmine's face turned red.

"It's a secret" Jenny said

"Aw! Come on! Spill the beans!" Andrew said

"Ask Steve! He knows it" Jenny said as the said Treecko looked away from everyone

"I don't think that is a good idea" Andrew said "He won't even speak to me"

"You can force him" Jenny said

"I don't think so" Andrew said

"Chicken!" Jenny said

"I am not!" Andrew countered

"Yes, you are!" Jasmine said

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Stop it!" Roderick said "Besides, Steve is gone already"

Both Jenny and Andrew scanned the area and they didn't saw Steve.

"Oh well" Jenny said "I had something to do. See ya!"

Jenny left the room with Jasmine.

"Hey Andrew!" Percy said "Wanna race to the gardens with Roderick?"

"Sure"Andrew replied

"Ready… Get set… Go!"

The three pokémon raced each other to the gardens. Meanwhile, Steve was sitting on a tree and saw the three pokémon raced to the gardens. Then, the three pokémon stopped as they reached the gardens.

"First! Haha!" Andrew said

"Second is not bad" Percy said

"And… I will… strengthen my stamina… for the next time" Roderick said between breaths

The three pokémon rested by the fields. After some time, they played. Then, Steve, Jasmine and Jenny joined them. Time goes by and it was already sunset. All of them went to their respective rooms. Then, a bell rang. Andrew knew that it was dinnertime. Someone knocked at the door.

"Hey, Andrew!" Roderick said "Dinner is ready"

"Uhm… you go ahead" Andrew said "I had something important to do"

"Okay" Roderick said "But, don't miss dinner, okay!"

"Okay" Andrew said as he knew that it won't happen

He can hear footsteps that are going away from his room. Andrew sighed. He went to his bookshelf and he got a book to read. After a while, Roderick had noticed that Andrew didn't come yet. He was worried and asked Blissey about it.

"Blissey, do you know where Andrew is?" Roderick said as Blissey came by

"Oh, he was called by Arceus" Blissey lied

"Oh" Roderic said "Thanks"

Roderick continued on his dinner. After a while, every pokémon went to their respective rooms. Roderick was still curious, though.

'The tone that Blissey spoke before' Roderick thought 'It was unusual'

He went to Andrew's room.

"Andrew? Are you there?" Roderick said

No reponse.

"Hello?" Roderick said as he knocked at the door

Still no response

'Hmm…' Roderick thought 'Maybe he's still talking to Arceus'

Roderick went back to his room. Meanwhile, Andrew was already asleep in his room.

The next day, Andrew woke up but he frowned because his stomach greeted him with a growl.

Meanwhile, at the garden, Roderick and the others are talking with each other.

"Are you sure this will work?" Percy said

"Of course!" Roderick said "He will not even notice it"

"I don't think so" Jenny said "Andrew is not as dumb as you, Roderick"

"And what do you mean by that?" Roderick said

"I'm just saying that it'll not work somehow because it was you who planned it" Jenny said

"Let's just try it" Percy said

"Let's go Percy" Roderick said looking away from Jenny

Roderick and Percy went inside the mansion and headed for Andrew's room. Then, they saw Andrew who was just exiting his room.

"Hey! Andrew" Roderick said "I want a rematch on the race yesterday"

"And looks like I'm involved too" Percy said

"Sure" Andrew said

"Oh, last one there will eat a Grimy Food!" Roderick said

Andrew was shocked.

"Okay! On to your positions!" Roderick said

The three of them stood near the stairs.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" Roderick said

The three of them made their way to the gardens. Then, Roderick noticed that Andrew was as half as fast as before.

'I was right' Roderick thought

Jenny, Jasmine and Steve are waiting at the garden. Then, they saw the three racing. The race ended in Percy first, Roderick second, and Andrew last.

"Looks like… Andrew will… eat the Grimy Food!" Roderick said between breaths

"All right" Andrew said "Where is it anyway?"

Jasmine handed Andrew the Grimy Food. Jenny giggled at the sight. Andrew took the Grimy Food and ate it in just one gulp.

"Wow! Did you just did that?" Percy said

"So that I won't taste it's bitterness longer" Andrew said

Andrew paused for a while.

"So, you didn't gave me a Grimy Food, am I right?" Andrew said

"How could you say that?" Percy said

"You see, Grimy Food had an effect when eaten" Andrew said "But as you can see, I'm experiencing none"

"Uh…" Roderick said

"It even tasted more like a normal apple" Andrew said

"Well, Roderick has a suspicion" Jenny said

"And what could have it been?" Andrew said as he looked to Roderick

"Hehe" Roderick said as he scratched his head

"Do you…" Andrew said as he was cut off

"I had that kind of punishment before" Roderick said "And I know how hard it is"

Andrew smiled. The event reminded him of what the guild members did when Gabrielle and Andrew had the punishment.

"Now, what to do?" Roderick said

"I've heard that a Bayleaf had her birthday today" Jasmine said "How about greeting her?"

"You go ahead" Percy said

"Same here" Roderick said

"I still need to finish this book" Jenny said as she pointed to a book by the bench

Steve just looked away.

"How about you, Andrew?"

"Uhm…" Andrew said "It was not a bad idea"

"Then, let's go" Jasmine said as she dragged Andrew

"Hey! I can walk by myself!" Andrew shouted

But Jasmine didn't seem to have heard him and still drags him. Jenny giggled at the scene while Percy smiled and Roderick laughed.

"They could make a happy couple, you know" Jenny said

"Yeah" Roderick said

"I love seeing such things" Jenny said

"These things couldn't be found in a book, at least" Roderick said

"Excuse me" Jenny said "They CAN be found in a book"

"But nothing from the books is better than in real life" Roderick said

"Wanna bet?" Jenny said

"Sorry, I know you're going to lose" Roderick said, smirking

"Chickened out?" Jenny said

"Says who?" Roderick said

"Says me!" Jenny said

"For your information, you are the one who looks like a chicken" Roderick said

"At least I'm not the one who's acting like one" Jasmine said

"STOP IT!" Percy said "As they say, the more you hate, the more you love"

"SHUT UP!" Jenny and Roderick said in unison

"I'm going to the flower garden to pick some flowers for the both of you lovebirds" Percy said as he walks away.

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS" Jenny and Roderick said again as they unleashed Ember at Percy

The Ember hit Percy. The Ember had a large effect on Percy because he is a grass type.

"I'm sorry!" Percy said as he ran away to the nearest source of water

**A/N: End of Chapter 12. Chapter 13: Lurking Shadow will be out soon. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 13: Lurking Shadows

Ch. 12: Lurking Shadows

Andrew and Jasmine arrived at a place where there are some tables, chairs, balloons and other items that can be seen in a birthday party. Andrew saw many pokémon who are decorating the place.

"I think this will be one grand party" Jasmine said in excitement

"Yeah" Andrew said "Shouldn't we help those pokémon decorate the place?"

"No need" Blissey said, who came out of nowhere and heard Andrew's statement

"But it'll be faster that way, right?" Andrew said

"Sorry, Arceus won't even allow you to help them" Blissey said

"And why?" Andrew asked in curiosity

"Because it was their punishment" Blissey said

"Punishment in breaking the rules?" Andrew said, recalling on what happened to him

"It was a punishment in what they did while they still live" Blissey said

"What do you mean?" Jasmine said joining their conversation

"For committing crimes that they didn't confess and made up for it while they still live before" Blissey said

"Oh" Jasmine said while Andrew kept silent but his head was looking at the ground

After a while, Roderick and the others came. Andrew noticed that Percy was not on his normal mood.

"So, have you met the Bayleef?" Roderick asked

"Not yet" Andrew said

"If you're looking for the birthday girl, she's right there" Blissey said pointing to a crowd of pokémon

"Why didn't I noticed that before" Andrew said

The gang went into the crowd of pokémon. Andrew can see the Bayleef which was surrounded by lots of pokémon who are also greeting the birthday girl.

"Looks like we must wait for a while" Roderick said

Meanwhile, two figures are watching the crowd. One of them is dark purple in color and the other one is black and it has a zipper acting as its mouth.

"I officially hate this work" the Banette said

"Who will not" the Gengar said "We're working hard here while those lazy pokémon had fun with each other"

"I hate that Arceus guy, giving us these tortures" Banette said, placin a chair in a nearby table

"The Absol is lucky" Gengar said, putting a table cloth on the table where the Banette had putted the chair "His punishment was over yesterday"

"And I can't believe we'll be doing this for the next 10 years!" Banette said "I'll be dead by then"

"You're already dead, stupid" Gengar said

"I missed the old times" Gengar said

"Me too" Banette said

"If I could only make a plan to escape this freaking torture" Gengar said

Meanwhile, the gang is close to greeting the Bayleef. After the Sableye had greeted, Jasmine stepped in and greeted her.

"Happy birthday, Lyka" Jasmine said

"Thanks, Jasmine" Lyka the Bayleef said

"The others also wanted to greet you" Jasmine said as he pointed to Andrew and the others

"Happy Bithday!" the others, except Steve, said in unison

"Thank you all" Lyka said happily.

Lyka then noticed Andrew.

"Jasmine, who is this Riolu?" Lyka said

"That's right! You've never met before" Jasmine said

Jasmine pulled Andrew and introduced him to Lyka.

"Lyka, this is Andrew" Jasmine said pointing to Andrew

"And Andrew, this is Lyka" Jasmine said pointing to the Bayleef

"Glad to meet you" Andrew said extending his hand

"Me too" Lyka said extending one of her vines and accepting Andrew's hand

"When does the party start?" Jasmine said

"Blissey said it will start after the sunset" Lyka said

Jasmine looked at the sun. It was not yet at its zenith.

"We still have lots of time" Jasmine said "What should we do then?"

"I don't know" Lyka said

"Andrew, Percy and I could play with the ball, as usual" Roderick said

"Maybe I'll read another book" Jenny said

"It's settled!" Jasmine said "We're going to hang out at the gardens, how about you Lyka?"

"Is it okay if I join you?" Lyka said

"Sure, why not?" Jasmine said

All of them headed to the gardens. After a while of walking, Percy separated from the group and headed towards the direction of the mansion. Then, everyone arrived at the gardens. Steve climbed up a tree and rested by one of its branches. Lyka, Jasmine and Jenny sat together at one of the benches. Percy came back, holding a ball and a book with its vines. He gave the book to Jenny and he tossed the ball to Roderick and they started playing.

Meanwhile, Jasmine and Lyka talked with each other.

"So, when did Andrew came?" Lyka said

"Last two weeks" Jasmine said

"How come I didn't met him then?" Lyka said

"Oh, that's because he went with Arceus in his journey somewhere" Jasmine said

"Never heard of that journey" Lyka said

"But Arceus didn't show up last week" Jasmine said "So I'm assuming they did went somewhere"

"Strange though" Lyka said "Arceus didn't have such kind of trip before"

"Andrew has an exploration team" Jasmine said

"Hmm?" Lyka said

"That could've been the reason for Arceus to mak a trip with him" Jasmine said

"Maybe" Lyka said

"You can tell Lyka on what you feel to Andrew, Jasmine" Jenny said while flipping a page of her book

"WHAT?" Jasmine said

"You heard me" Jenny said

"And what do you mean by that?" Jasmine said

"Just say it" Jenny said "Andrew won't hear you from here"

"I suppose you can also tell Roderick on what you feel" Jasmine said

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Jenny said, placing a bookmark on the page and closing the book

"And I think Roderick has the same feelings, right Roderick?" Jasmine said, looking at the Charmander

"W-what?" Roderick said, pretending that he didn't hear it

"Come on! Don't pretend that you didn't hear it" Jasmine said "You're just a few feet away!"

"That's right, Roderick" Percy said "You can tell her now"

"Percy, stop it or you'll be sorry" Roderick said

"Make me" Percy said

"One more and I'll…" Roderick said

"And what? Both you and Jenny will unleash Ember on me in such a passionate way?" Percy said

Andrew watched in amusement. He enjoyed the show as Roderick was getting angry.

"Why you…" Roderick muttered

He tossed the ball upward and he followed after it.

"Take this!" Roderick shouted

Roderick used Focus Punch at the ball. The ball gained speed and was headed for Percy. Because the ball was too fast, Percy was hit. Then, the ball bounced and headed for Andrew's direction. Andrew noticed this and he sidestepped. When the ball was just passing him, he held the back of the ball, he spun , and he stopped. He stood with the ball between his two paws.

"Hey, stop it guys" Andrew said "You can hurt someone if you continue that"

"Changing the topic, eh?" Percy said "So, what do you think of Jasmine?"

Andrew slapped his forehead.

"Just shut up" Andrew said, moving away

"Hey! Don't avoid the question!" Percy said

Andrew stopped. He looked at Percy.

"I don't want to talk about this" Andrew said

"Come on. Just one tiny answer" Percy said

"I said NO!" Andrew said

He held the ball in one paw and used Force Palm. The ball gained speed and headed toward Percy. He was hit at the head. Then, the ball stopped a few feet away from Percy.

"Ow! What was that for?" Percy said

"For asking me that stupid question" Andrew said and walked away

"Geez. It was just a joke" Percy said as he rubbed his head

"But it was annoying" Roderick said

"Fine, fine" Percy said "I'll stop it for a while"

"Today was something" Lyka said

"Yeah" Jasmine followed

* * *

**A/N: End of this chapter! The next one will be updated sooner because I still had a lot of requirements and I also needed some good grades, you know. Anyway, review!  
**


	15. Chapter 14: Good and Bad Times

Ch. 14: Good and Bad Times

The sun was already setting and the moon will come soon. During that time, Lyka's birthday party will start. Everyone prepared for this event. Most of the workers already left. Those who stayed will work on maintaining the lightings, gadgets and everything else that needs to be watched. For the pokémon in the mansion, they have cleaned themselves, brushed their teeth and anything they need to do to look good and so that they will go straight to bed after the party.

After a while, party music can already be heard from the mansion. Andrew took it as a signal for them to go to the party so that it can start. Andrew checked his room. Seeing that it was neat and everything is set, he went out. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Roderick, Percy and Steve walking towards him.

"So, all set?" Roderick said

"Yep" Andrew replied "And I could already tell that this will be one good party"

"All parties held here were always great" Roderick said

"Roderick's right!" Percy said "I can remember his party all too well"

"How about Jasmine and Jenny?" Andrew said

"Oh, they'll come later" Roderick said "You know girls, right?"

"Then let's go" Andrew said

They went down the stairs, out of the mansion and into the place where the party will be held. When they have arrived, they saw lots of decorations, round tables which are covered in white cloth with a lamp at the center of it and eight chairs are placed near each table. Andrew also noticed a big banner, and a "Happy Birthday, Lyka!" written on it. There is also a picture of the said Bayleef below her name. Then, Blissey came.

"Oh! Andrew, Roderick, Percy and Steve too" Blissey said "Our birthday girl requested to seat with her right over… there"

Blissey pointed to a table near the stage that the workers built temporarily. The table seemed to be more elegant from the others as it has ribbons around it and there are some balloons above it.

"Thanks Blissey" Roderick said before all of them went to the said table

Andrew seated between Roderick and Percy. Steve seated beside Roderick.

After a while, the tables are filled one by one. Blissey assigned each pokémon to their respective seats. As time goes by, more and more pokémon came. When almost all of the pokémon came, Jasmine and Jenny came. Jasmine carried a book while both of them approached the others.

"What's with the book?" Percy asked

"Jenny will read this one" Jasmine said

"Come on! Parties are better than books, Jenny" Roderick said

"I'll read this while we're doing nothing" Jenny said

Then, they hear someone tapping the microphone. Almost all of the pokémon looked at the stage.

"Everyone, please remain seated as the birthday girl will arrive in a few minutes" Blissey said through a microphone

That caught everyone's attention and the pokémon who were still standing went to their seats. They waited for Lyka to arrive. After Jenny had read five pages of the book, Blissey went up the stage, holding a microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to say that the birthday girl has arrived" Blissey said

All of the audience remained silent. Then, Lyka came. She was wearing a pink ribbon at the base of her leaf. She went up the stage and Blissey gave her the microphone, which she happily took it with her vine whip.

"Everyone, thank you for attending my birthday" Lyka said "It was my first birthday here and I'm happy that everyone attended"

"Hmm? Her first birthday here?" Andrew said to Roderick

"Yeah. She just came here four months ago" Roderick said

"And I wish that it will be a success until the end of the night. I hope everyone will enjoy the night" Lyka said

Then, she gave the microphone to Blissey.

"Thank you Lyka" Blissey said "Now, how about we start the party!"

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted

Then, Blissey announced that everyone can get their food now. Most of the pokémon stood, including Roderick, Percy and Andrew.

"Aren't you coming?" Roderick said to the others who was seating.

"We'll go later" Jasmine said

Roderick, Andrew and Percy went to where the food was and they stood in line behind the others who came first.

Meanwhile, Arceus was talking to Dialga.

"So, he is planning to throw the world into chaos" Arceus said

"Yes and It looks like he is planning for another attack" Dialga said

"What should we do then?" Arceus said

"We could send him back to the pokémon world" Dialga said

"But… that will be somewhat strange if he comes back to his world" Arceus said

"He has already experience from it" Dialga said "And I could see that he has the potential to become one great pokémon along with his partner"

Then, silence kicked in. After a while, Arceus broke the silence.

"I'll think about it" Arceus said "You're now dismissed"

Then, Dialga left.

Back at the party, the three already got their food and sat at their respective chairs. Then, Steve noticed that the line got shorter that he could only wait for a minute. Steve went to get his food. Then, Jasmine and Jenny followed. They got their food after a while and went back to their chairs. Jasmine noticed that Lyka had seated at the chair next to Steve's. Jasmine sat on her chair which was located between Jenny and Jasmine.

"Hi there, birthday girl" Jasmine said

"Hello" the Bayleef replied "So, do you like the party?"

"It's good so far" Jasmine said "But I think it will get better"

"Let's see later" Lyka said

Then, Percy finished his food while Roderick already finished his. Andrew was just eating his food in a calm way. Then, Jasmine started eating.

After all pokémon had their bellies full, they gave them shows that entertained the pokémon. First, there was an intermission number by the Bellosoms. Also, there is also a band which some pokémon enjoyed with. Then, they had games. Roderick joined in one of the games. He even tried to get Andrew into it but he failed. After the games, they had a film viewing. It was a group of pokémon who went treasure hunting.

The group of pokémon was composed of a Squirtle, Chimchar, Meowth and Cyndaquil in the males. The females where Totodile, Gible and Buisel. The group went through lots of dungeon, passing dangerous traps while helping each other. Then, they reached the treasure and they opened it. To their surprise, it contained nothing. Then, a trap activated, spikes appeared on two opposite walls. The walls are getting closer. Their only way out is to go upward.

"Everyone! Hurry and climb the vines!" the Chimchar said

Everyone hurried to get a vine. The Gible had difficulty in climbing so the Squirtle and the Totodile used Water Gun to elevate her to the upper floor. Then, everyone grabbed a vine. They climbed as fast as they could. Then, everyone got up except for Buisel. The Chimchar noticed that the walls are closing the Buisel.

"Hurry up!" Chimchar said

"Come on, Buisel! Faster" Squirtle said

"Easier said than done!" the Buisel replied while climbing

The walls are nearing her each second. All of them were frightened. Then, the Meowth grabbed the vine and looked at the Chimchar. The Chimchar got the idea and grabbed the same vine.

"Everyone! Let's pull her up!" the Chimchar said "Just stay calm, Buisel"

The others went and got hold of the said vine. Then, everyone pulled her up. Then, the Buisel came closer, so do the walls. Then, the Buisel got near the floor and slowly got up. Then she noticed that her tail was still in the way of the walls so she lifted her tail in time before the walls had met each other. She sighed in relief. Then, someone grabbed her hands and brought her to standing position. She already knew who it was and the figure hugged her.

"You worried me too much" Chimchar said while hugging the Buisel

"There, there. I'm already safe you know" Buisel said

"Even so. You could've been a goner back there" Chimchar said

Chimchar made his hug tighter.

"Chimchar was really worried for the Buisel. Who won't after Chimchar has confessed his love to the Buisel and the Buisel loved him back" the narrator said

"Come on, you two, let's get out of this dungeon" Squirtle said

"We've come here for nothing" Meowth said "The map said that the one below there is the treasure. Maybe it's wrong"

"Now, don't be greedy there" Cyndaquil said

"Yeah" Gible said "Nobody's perfect"

"Then, we should get home now. Right, Chimchar"

"Right. Let's go"

He made a step. Then, he noticed that the ground on his feet sunk. He became aware. Then, he caught a glimpse of a sharp light. He turned around, blocking the attack from harming the Buisel. Then, something sharp hit him directly at the back of his chest. Blood came out and some of it covered the Buisel's fur.

"Chimchar!" Buisel said

The Buisel's voice startled everyone and saw the situation.

"Hurry! Get the first aid kit" Totodile said

Cyndaquil searched the bag. Then, the Chimchar spoke.

"Save that… It's no use" Chimchar said

"WHAT! But…" Buisel said, tears are forming in her eyes.

"I think the thing… hit me… at my most vital part" Chimchar said

"Hang on Chimchar" Cyndaquil said holidng the kit and giving it to Totodile.

"I said… it's no use" Chimchar said, coughing out some blood.

"We must try" Totodile said

"Save that for later" Chimchar said, his words are weakening

"Chimchar… no" Buisel said

"Chimchar, you're stupid. You are so stupid" Meowth said

"Stop that" Gible said "He's dying and you still bombard him with such words"

Chimchar let out a weak laugh. His flame was already getting weaker.

"Everyone, please get out safely" Chimchar said "And Buisel…. Please... Take care… of yourself"

"Don't say that, Chimchar!" Buisel said "Don't leave me!"

"Sorry, this will be… the end of the road… for me" Chimchar said, coughing out some blood "Remember, I'll be always in your heart and… I'll always love you"

Chimchar kissed the Buisel.

"Some blood went into the Buisel's fur and face but she didn't mind it for that she knew that it will be their last kiss and their last moment, together" the narrator said

Then, Chimchar broked the kiss as he fell back to Buisel's hand. His flame went out.

"Then, the Chimchar died. All of his team mates cried for that they lost one great friend and for the Buisel, she lost her beloved Chimchar" narrator said

"CHIMCHAR!" Buisel said that her scream could have heard throughout the dungeon.

"He could've just ducked or rolled out of the way with Buisel" Totodile said, still crying

"As I said, he's stupid" Meowth said, wiping his eyes "But he is caring and helpful"

"Why… Chimchar why…" Buisel muttered under her breath

"Need some tissue there?" Cyndaquil said as he offered the tissue box

The Buisel quickly swiped a tissue and sneezed. Then, she wiped some of her tears.

"Thanks, Cyndaquil" Buisel said

"Let's go" Squirtle said "I don't think Chimchar will be happy if we followed him quickly"

"Everyone wiped their tears as Buisel got some tissue and wiped the blood that was on her fur. Then, Squirtle and Meowth carried Chimchar's body, for that they want to give him a proper funeral for that he was a great explorer, a great friend, and a caring lover. Then, they noticed that a secret passage opened" the narrator said

"Hey, a secret passage" Meowth said

"Should we go there?" Gible said

"Lets" Squirtle said

They went up the stairs. It was a long climb and it was tiring too, especially for Squirtle and Meowth. Then, when they reached the end, they saw a wide room. But what amazed them is because the room is golden. Floor, ceiling and the walls are made of gold.

"It's a Gold room!" Cyndaquil said

"Wow! I've never seen one before" Gible said

"I wish Chimchar saw this" Buisel said

"Yeah" Meowth said

Then, they saw a treasure at the middle. It was made of gold too, like the walls. All of them went to it.

"This must be the treasure" Squirtle said

"But I thought that it was where the room with wall spikes" Buisel said, looking to Meowth

Meowth looked at the map again.

"I'm positive that the map said it was in the room before" Meowth said

"Maybe you misread it" Totodile said

"See it for yourself" Meowth said giving the map

Totodile was about to get it but Buisel got it first. She examined it.

"You can be right" Buisel said

"Can?" Meowth said

"This map can also be read clearly if you rotated it ninety degrees" Buisel said

"Well, it doesn't say that I should read it like a scroll" Meowth said

"Stop it" Cyndaquil said "Past is past! It already happened"

"Yeah" Buisel said "Everything had already happened"

The Buisel sighed.

"Cheer up!" Gible said "We still need to open the treasure"

"Keep your guards everyone" Buisel said "I don't want to see another corpse today"

Meowth slowly opened the treasure while everyone was aware of their surroundings. Then, the Meowth saw a lot of Poke, some Globes and valuable items.

"Is everything normal?" Buisel asked

"Yep"

"Same here"

"Nothing Suspicious"

"Clear"

"Good" Buisel said "But stay on guard"

"So, how we will bring this back?" Meowth said

"I had a teleportation gem here" Buisel said "Everyone, hold each other. Meowth, get a hold on the treasure and Squirtle, grab Chimchar's hand"

Everyone did their roles as Buisel held the gem and they teleported.

"After fulfilling their goals of getting the treasure, they head back to Treasure town" narrator said "There, they celebrated their victory and the funeral for Chimchar was held. Everyone was sad that a great explorer passed away, especially in their team, and most especially, to his lover, Buisel, who became their official leader and she continued her lover's goal, to help other pokémon in need no matter what the consequences are. The End"

As the story ended, Lyka wiped some of her tears, Jasmine and Jenny had their eyes dried. Percy, Andrew and Steve were silent, but are contented on what they saw. Roderick was out cold, snoozing. Everyone noticed this.

"Percy, can you give the sleepy head a nice wake-up call?" Jenny said

"Gladly" Percy said

Percy let out one of his vines and in one swift motion, he whipped the sleeping Charmander. The Charmander screamed in pain as he put his arms on the affected part, his head. Some pokémon where laughing.

"What was that for" Roderick said rubbing his head

"For sleeping while a very good movie is played" Percy replied

"Guys, do you know where Andrew went?" Jasmine said

The two boys looked at Andrew's chair which was now not occupied.

"He's not the only one" Lyka said pointing to Steve's chair

"Don't worry" Roderick said "Steve must be thirsty and I think Andrew needed some air"

"Maybe" Jenny said

Meanwhile, Andrew was a few meters away from the party. Then, he saw a tree stump. He sat down there and he looked upward. He saw that it was full moon.

"That story" Andrew said talking to the air "was somehow related… to me"

He looked back at the sky which was filled with stars.

"If only that there was an alternate way in stopping the Planet's paralysis" Andrew said "Gabrielle and I could've been having adventures together"

"If only that the Time Gears were at their original place, I could've helped you more" Andrew said

"If only that I could've also been somehow resurrected like what happened to Grovyle, we could've discovered more dungeons and treasures"

"If only that us, the pokémon of the future, wouldn't disappear, we could've helped more pokémon in need"

Tears already formed in his eyes. He stared at the full moon again.

"I wished that things could've been different" Andrew said

"I missed you, my friend"

He wiped his tears. Then, he heard some leaves rustling. He turned around but then, he saw nothing.

"Just my imagination, I guess"

He went back to the party. He seated where he was before, between Roderick and Percy.

"Where had you've been?" Jasmine said

"I just went out for fresh air" Andrew replied

"Told ya!" Roderick said smiling

Andrew noticed that Steve was looking at him. Then, Steve looked away from him. Andrew was curious.

The party went on. They enjoyed the last remaining time of the party. Then the party ended. Everyone was sleepy but they enjoyed the night. Some are staring at the moon while walking back to the mansion. To Andrew, it was one of the events that he will remember but nothing of it is compared to the memories when he was still an explorer. All of them went back to their respective rooms to have a decent sleep so that they could prepare for tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter ends here. Next chapter: A Battle to Remember. **

**The "narrator said" is a narrator of the movie.**

**Also, I might not update for a week because I had two projects to make and homeworks to finish. But, I'll try to find free time so that I could type and update the next chapter. Also, Review!**


	16. Chapter 15: A Battle to Remember

Chapter 15: A Battle to Remember

Andrew woke up with a loud yawn. He remembered that he attended Lyka's birthday party last night. He was relieved that he got a good night's sleep even though he stayed up for the entire night. He was thankful that no one woke him up during that time. Just then, he remembered the guild. Loudred was their alarm clock, one loud alarm clock that he gave Andrew and Gabrielle near blasted state of their eardrums every day. Andrew missed it though.

He looked outside. The sun was shining brightly. He can see some pokémon already out playing, reading, or just plain walking. Then, he saw a Charmander with a Bulbasaur. Andrew knew it was Roderick and Percy. He stared at the two who were walking. Andrew didn't want to go out yet. Then, an idea came out of his mind, he wanted to meditate. Andrew sat on the floor, cross-legged. Then, he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on clearing his mind. He tried until he had completely cleared his mind. Suddenly, he saw figures, which are colored with different types of blue while his eyes are… closed? He opened his eyes again and saw the same figures, only that they have their original color. He was confused.

Andrew stood up and was going to leave but he caught sight of a book. He moved closer to the book and he was able to see the book, which was named "The Aura Sight of Lucarios"

'Aura Sight…' Andrew thought 'of Lucarios?'

Then he remembered that Lucario is his evolved form. He was curious about it so he read the book. He read about Aura, its uses, a lot about how Lucarios can acquire Aura Sight and use it for many purposes.

'Did I just have Aura Sight a while ago?' Andrew thought

Andrew was deep in his thoughts.

'The book didn't mention what Aura Sight looks like' Andrew thought 'But it has a large possibility that I had Aura Sight back then'

Andrew placed the book back to where it belonged and went outside. All of the stuffs about Aura Sight gave him a little head ache. As he went outside, he saw Steve just ahead of him. Andre stopped for a while. He felt something that doesn't seem right, like something is different. Andrew ignored it and continued walking to where the others.

After walking for a while, he saw the others. Everyone was just doing their usual routines except for Roderick and Percy who were just talking.

'There isn't that much to do' Andrew thought 'Maybe I'll practice my Aura Sight'

He went away and headed towards the trees. There, he found a stomp where he could sit. After he sat down, he tried to clear his mind. After a minute, Andrew saw the trees that are colored blue. He also saw the grasses as blue ones. The air also had some color in it. He broke his concentration and the Aura Sight faded. Then, he opened his eyes.

'That could've been Aura Sight' Andrew thought 'But the book said that one could use it to see at far distances. I wonder if I could do that too'

Andrew closed his eyes again and concentrated on his Aura Sight. The Aura Sight appeared instantly but he only sees the one on his surroundings. Andrew concentrated more. The Aura Sight moved a little bit. He concentrated more on it and tried again. Then, the Aura Sight seemed to zoom slowly. He saw it as a sign and concentrated more and as a result, it zoomed faster than before. He concentrated on looking at his target and after a minute of concentrating, he saw six figures. There were three figures sitting on a bench which looked like a Bayleef, a Piplup and a Torchic. Near them was a Bulbasaur and a Charmander and there was a Treecko who was sitting on a branch of a tree just near the group. He broke his concentration and open his eyes.

'Got it' Andrew thought 'That's enough training for today'

Andrew then stood up and headed back to Roderick's direction. As he approaches the group, he used his Aura Sight to check what's happening. Then, a ball came into his view and it was heading for him. He opened his eyes and caught the ball that was headed for him. He noticed that the ball was familiar. Then, Percy came into view.

"Nice catch" Percy commented

"Thank you" Andrew said "Now, catch this!"

Andrew threw the ball to Percy. Percy quickly drew out his vines and caught the ball. Andrew smiled and walked ahead of Percy. Then, Percy followed. When the others are at Andrew's sight, Andrew stopped and looked around. He saw Roderick who was seating at the bench. Then, Roderick noticed Andrew.

"There you are!" Roderick said "Have you've seen Percy somewhere?"

As if on cue, Percy came and threw the ball to Roderick. Roderick saw this and caught the ball.

"How about we play with the ball again?" Roderick asked

Andrew and Percy nodded. The three of them played while Steve was watching and the other three girls are talking to each other. After playing for a while, Roderick had yawned which made Andrew and Percy stop.

"Playing this game many times a week sure can be boring" Roderick said

"Then what should we do if you don't want to play with the ball?" Percy asked

"It's been a while since we'd have a battle" Roderick said "And we didn't see how Andrew can battle yet"

"Are you saying you want to battle with me?" Andrew said

"You got the idea" Roderick said

"So, where should we battle" asked Andrew

"Right here, right now!" Roderick said

"Game on" Andrew said

"Then, I'll be the referee" Percy said

The commotion caught the attention of the three girls and Steve. All of the girls went at the sidelines while Steve transferred to a nearby tree where he can see the fight clearly. Percy positioned himself so that he can judge the fight while Andrew went to his right and Roderick went at his left.

"I won't lose to you, Andrew" Roderick said

"Me neither" Andrew said

"Are the both pokémon ready?" Percy asked

Both pokémon nodded and Percy signaled to start.

"Flamethrower" Roderick said and unleashed a Flamethrower from his mouth.

Andrew dodged the attack and went near Roderick. Roderick noticed this.

"Now, Metal Claw!" Roderick said as his claws glow.

Andrew dodged the attack. After that, he noticed that Roderick's fist glows. Then, Andrew knew the incoming attack.

"Oh no you won't" Andrew said

He charged at full speed and when he is near the Charmander, he placed a palm on his body. Then, Andrew smiled.

"Force Palm, let's go!" Andrew said

There was a yellow energy coming out of Andrew's palm and later, it exploded right in front of Roderick. Roderick was thrown off by the attack and bumped into the tree. After Roderick recovered, he noticed that Andrew was using Shadow Claw. He made a swift dodge.

"Gotcha" Roderick said "Focus Punch"

Roderick's fist came in contact with Andrew and he was sent right across the field. While Andrew is still down, Roderick used Flamethrower, which scored a direct hit. When Andrew recovered, he charged towards Roderick.

"Flamethrower" Roderick said

Andrew dodged the Flamethrower by sidestepping but the intensity of the heat made him close his eyes. Then, an idea came into his mind. He concentrated on going with Aura Sight but ended in failure. Then, he was punched at the gut. Andrew cursed himself.

'Why can't I do it now?' Andrew thought

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a claw ran through his body. He opened his eyes and saw that Roderick was preparing for another Metal Claw. He countered it with Shadow Claw and the two attacks collided. Sparks can be seen between the two claws and Andrew pushed Roderick. Roderick went out of balance. Andrew saw this as his chance.

"Poison Jab!" Andrew said as his paw went purple.

The attack made contact with Roderick. When Roderick got up, he felt a little pain.

'It worked!' Andrew said as he saw Roderick

Roderick charged at Andrew.

"Focus Punch!" Roderick said

"Force Palm!" Andrew said

The two attacks collided and wind was generated from the collision. The collision lasted for a little while and dusts are already forming at the field. Then, the two broke away from the attack. Andrew couldn't see because of the dust. He closed his eyes to prevent dust from coming in. Then, Aura Sight kicked in. He saw Roderick with his mouth opened just behind him. A huge amount of energy seemed to form at his mouth. Andrew noticed the attack.

"Fire Blast!" Roderick shouted

Andrew can hear some gasps from the audience. Andrew saw the incoming attack and barely dodged, his torso was burned. As Andrew recovered from the attack, he charged at Roderick.

"Reversal!" Andrew shouted

Roderick tried to dodge but it was unsuccessful. The attack landed on him and dealt a large damage and the poison also damaged him in the process making him unable to battle. When the dust was cleared, Percy and the audience saw the fallen Charmander and declared Andrew as the winner. Andrew was placing a hand on his torso and was panting hardly. Jenny quickly called Blissey so that she can give medical attention to the two. Blissey came with a First-Aid Kit and went near the two. She gave each of them an Oran Berry and treated their wounds.

When, Blissey was finished with the two, he looked again at their bandages.

"Looks like it's been a while since we had a serious fight here" Blissey said "Okay, I'm going"

Then, Blissey left. Andrew and Roderick sat at the bench and everyone went near them.

"That was a good fight" Percy said "But we didn't saw what happened after the dust kicked in"

"Yeah, we only heard shouts and attack names" Jasmine added

"I used Fire Blast on Andrew but somehow he dodged it and did a Reversal on me" Roderick explained

"It's almost impossible for Andrew to see the attack" Jenny said "The dust was so thick"

"Jenny's right, how come?" Lyka asked

"Riolu's are sensitive to Auras" Andrew said "I found the presence of the attack back then using Aura"

"That's right" Roderick wondered "I should've thought of that back then"

"It was a hard fight, isn't it Roderick?" Percy said

"Yeah" Roderick replied

"You two need some rest" Jenny said

"Yeah" Roderick agreed

"I wish that this burn will be gone by tomorrow" Andrew said

"I'm not sure" Percy said "The last time I've got burns, it lasted days"

"Maybe because you're a grass type" Jasmine said

"Maybe" Percy said

"Now, time to rest, you two" Lyka said

"I'll go assist Andrew" Percy said "Steve, help Roderick ok?"

The Treecko simply nodded. The four of them went back to the mansion and headed for the rooms. When Percy and Andrew reached Andrew's room, the Bulbasaur waved goodbye and Andrew closed the door. He sat down at his bed and looked outside the window.

'It was near sunset' Andrew thought 'Roderick is also a formidable opponent'

Then, he lay down on his bed.

'I'm beat' He thought 'I must sleep now to recover my strength'

Then, he closed his eyes and went into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: End of Chapter 15. Sorry if it took so long. I've already gave you the reasons back then, didn't I? Anyway, the next chapter and the missing parts of Suspicions and Confusions will come soon. Just give me some time to think the events that will happen and to type them. If there are some errors in typing, please inform me. I don't have time to proofread it. Anyway, Review! Review helps a lot, yup yup! ^^, (I sound like Bidoof, didn't I?)  
**


	17. Chapter 16: Bonds That Lasts Forever

Ch. 16: Bonds That Lasts Forever

Andrew woke up and stretched a little but then, a sting of pain came. He then remembered that he had wounds and burns from yesterday's battle. He put his paw on his burned torso to relieve his pain. Then, he saw a basket at the door. He went closer and he saw that it was full of Oran and Rawst Berry. There was also a note beside the basket and Andrew began to read it.

_Dear Andrew,_

_ Here are some Oran and Rawst Berries to help you feel better and to make your injuries heal faster. Anyway, nice battle you had with Roderick. I haven't seen one in months. Get well soon._

_ From,_

_ Jasmine_

Andrew felt content with the note and he thanked Jasmine mentally. He picked up an Oran Berry and started eating it.

Meanwhile, back at Treasure Town, Gabrielle was doing his normal errands until Team Skull came.

"Howdy!" Skuntank said "Looking for jobs?"

"Yeah" Gabrielle said "If you are looking for good jobs, I've already got them. See you later!"

Then, Gabrielle ran and headed for Treasure Town for preparation. He headed for Duskull Bank first.

"Welcome to Duskull Bank!" Duskull said "How may I serve you?"

"I'd like to withdraw 1,000 Poke, please" Gabrielle said

The Duskull went inside and after a minute, he came back.

"Ok, here it is!" Duskull said

"Thank you" Gabrielle said

Gabrielle then headed for Kecleon Market.

"Welcome to our shop!" both Kecleon said

"We've got lots of items today, Gabrielle" the green one said

"So, which one do you need?" the purple one said

"A Reviver Seed and two Oran Berries, please" Gabrielle said

"That will cost you 900 Poke, Gabrielle" the green one said

Gabrielle handed the money.

"Thank you for shopping" both Kecleon said

Then, Gabrielle headed for Kangaskhan Storage.

"Hello there!" Kangaskhan said "Welcome to the Kangaskhan Storage. How may I help you dear?"

"I would like to take out one Reviver Seed, three Oran Berries and one Violent Seed" Gabrielle said

The Kangaskhan went inside the building for a while then she came back, holding the items Gabrielle said.

"Here you go, sweetie" Kangaskhan said

"Thanks, Auntie Kangaskhan" Gabrielle said as he accepted the items.

Then, Gabrielle headed to the crossroads. As he did, he read again his job for today.

A Rampardos ran away with my Pecha Scarf! Please, get it back for me!

Client: Squirtle

Objective: Retrieve the stolen item.

Place: Brine Cave B10F

Restrictions: With Pikachu

Difficulty: S

Reward: ?

After reading it, Gabrielle took the job. Then, he realized that he was the only Pikachu in Treasure Town.

'Maybe it's just coincidence' Gabrielle thought

Then, Gabrielle headed for Brine Cave. He entered the dungeon with caution. Thanks to Grovyle and to his dream, he had the courage to clear the dungeon thoroughly. He wasted no time in reaching the B10F of the dungeon. When he reached the destination, he saw a Rampardos who was holding a pink scarf.

"Are you the one who stole from the Squirtle?" asked Gabrielle

"So what if I did?" Rampardos said

"I'm here to get the item you stole!" Gabrielle said

"Alone, heh." Rampardos said "You can't even put a scratch on me."

"Oh yeah?" said Gabrielle "How about we test that hypothesis of yours."

"Oh, please" Rampardos said "From the looks of it, you're just a wimp."

Gabrielle was getting a little pissed.

"How about we get this started?" Gabrielle said

"Fine by me." said Rampardos "But I know that I'll win this even with my eyes closed."

Gabrielle launched a Thunderbolt at the Rampardos but when it reached the Rampardos, he just ignored the attack.

"What?" Gabrielle said

"Don't you know?" Rampardos said "I'm a Rock type."

'That's right!'Gabrielle thought 'Electric attacks won't work.'

Then, he remembered that he can use Iron Tail.

'Iron Tail…' Gabrielle said 'Thanks, Andrew.'

He remembered how he learned Iron Tail.

_Flashback_

"Hey, Gabrielle" Andrew said "You know that you're weak against Rock types, right?"

"Yes, and?" Gabrielle replied

"You must learn an attack that is super effective against rock types so that you won't have any troubles fighting one." Andrew said

"But you're a fighting type" Gabrielle said "And your moves are effective against Rock types"

"What if I'm not available?" Andrew said "What if I'm gone?"

Gabrielle stood silent. The thought of his best friend gone kept haunting his mind.

"Here" Andrew said, snapping Gabrielle out of his thought

Andrew handed Gabrielle a disk.

"A TM?" Gabrielle said

"Yes" Andrew said "It's TM 23. It lets you learn Iron Tail"

"Thanks" Gabrielle said, excited to use the TM.

_Flashback ends_

Gabrielle charged forward. Then, his tail was glowing. He jumped and turned around, his tail made contact with Rampardos. Rampardos was taken back by the attack.

"So, the wimp knows Iron Tail" Rampardos said "How about this! Zen Headbutt."

The Rampardos charged to Gabrielle. His head was glowing and Gabrielle noticed this. He tried to dodge it but he failed. He ended up at the walls of the cave. But then, sparks can be seen at Rampardos' body.

"Static, huh" Rampardos said "Give me a break!"

Then, the sparks disappeared.

'Mold Breaker' Gabrielle thought

Gabrielle charged again with Iron Tail but it was blocked by Rampardos. Then, Rampardos released Flamethrower and Gabrielle dodged it, barely. Gabrielle tried using Iron Tail again but he was prevented from coming any closer by the Flamethrower.

'I can't come any closer.' Gabrielle thought 'Iron Tail won't work at this rate'

"You can't use Iron Tail on me now, can you?" Rampardos said

'All of my other attacks are electric attacks' Gabrielle thought 'Maybe I can use them to get closer'

Gabrielle used Thunderbolt at Rampardos, who laughed as the attack hit him. Then, Gabrielle charged with Volt Tackle. Rampardos used Zen Headbutt to counter it. Gabrielle was thrown into the air when the two attacks collided. He saw this as a chance. He used Iron Tail on the unaware Rampardos and he was hit square at his head. Rampardos fell to the ground, hard. Then, Gabrielle used Iron Tail again and it landed at the Ramapardos' head again. When he landed, the Rampardos got up and he was angry. Gabrielle had a bad feeling and he ate an Oran Berry just to make sure that he won't be knocked out if Rampardos launched a powerful attack.

"You'll going to get it." Rampardos said "Head Smash!"

Rampardos charged at Gabrielle. Gabrielle dodged at the last second but Rampardos noticed this and changed his directions and now he was headed to Gabrielle's direction. Gabrielle didn't noticed Rampardos and the attack collided at the Pikachu's body, sending him at the other side of the cave. When Gabrielle recovered, he ate an Oran Berry.

'I won't survive being hit by many Head Smashes' Gabrielle said 'I must finish this fight, quickly'

"You survived the attack, wimp" Rampardos said "But I don't think you will survive another one."

'What should I do?' Gabrielle thought 'I can't risk going closer and getting hit by the attack.'

Then, he remembered an information. An information Andrew gave him on fighting rock, ground and grass types.

_Flashback_

"Gabrielle, have you ever wondered why Rock, Ground and Grass types are strong against electric attacks?" Andrew said

"No, why?" Gabrielle said

"It's not just because of their types" Andrew said "It's because that these types of pokémon can conduct electricity to the ground or trees. That's why their taking less damage"

"I see, thanks" Gabrielle said, sipping his Oran Juice

"You're going to need it" Andrew said, sipping at his Apple Juice

_Flashback ends_

Gabrielle charged with Volt Tackle and it hit Rampardos. Then, he used Iron Tail and it hit Rampardos' chin. When Gabrielle reached the ground, he used Iron Tail at the Rampardos' feet. Rampardos noticed this and he jumped.

"Big mistake." Gabrielle said

Gabrielle unleashed Thunderbolt on the Rampardos. Rampardos felt the attack and it was affecting him. Then, Gabrielle charged towards Rampardos with Volt Tackle. Gabrielle reached the ground first and when Rampardos nearly reached the ground, Gabrielle surprised Rampardos by using Wild Charge. He hit Rampardos who felt the pain. Gabrielle increased the intensity of the attack, making Rampardos almost scream. Then, Gabrielle stopped the attack, making both of them fall into the ground. Then, Gabrielle realized that Rampardos fainted.

"I'll take the Pecha Scarf" Gabrielle said as he got the scarf from Rampardos.

"Good job, Gabrielle." Gabrielle heard

He looked around for the source of the sound but found no one except for the fainted Rampardos.

"Maybe it was my imagination." Gabrielle thought

Then, Gabrielle used his badge to escape from the dungeon. Just a moment later, the Rampardos woke up.

"He passed the test." He muttered to himself "I must go back to Treasure Town"

Then, he brought out an orb and then, light enveloped him as he escaped the dungeon.

After a while, Gabrielle arrived at Treasure Town and he was still holding the Pecha Scarf. Then, he went to the guild only to found out that the client hasn't arrived yet. Then, the Squirtle arrived.

"Here's your Pecha Scarf, Squirtle" Gabrielle said

"Thank you" Squirtle said "Here's your reward"

Then, the Squirtle handed a yellow orb. Gabrielle accepted it but he doesn't know what it is. He asked Squirtle about it but he didn't know either. The Squirtle left and Gabrielle was still staring the orb.

Meanwhile, Squirtle went into the beach. Then, light surrounded the pokémon as it began to change form. Then, the light disappeared, revealing a Mew.

"Mission accomplished, Arceus" Mew said, telepathically

"Good job, Mew" Arceus replied "And knowing you, you played with Gabrielle, am I right?"

"Yeah, and I had fun with it." Mew replied

"Anyway, thanks for doing the favor" Arceus said

"You're welcome." Mew said "I'm going home, anyway"

"Again, thank you" Arceus said

Then, Mew teleported away from Treasure Town.

* * *

**A/N: End of Chapter. Next Chapter, which is Chapter 17, namely "Surprise" will be out soon. Also, the missing parts of Suspicions and Confusions are out so to those who didn't know the game story yet, read it. There is also somewhat a "mini story" before and after every flashback at Suspicions and Confusions so read it if you want to. Anyway, please review.**


	18. Chapter 17: Surprise

Ch. 17: Surprise

A week had passed and Andrew and Roderick recovered from their injuries since their last battle. At that time, Andrew was walking along the corridors. He didn't saw any sign of his friends as he walked around the corridors. He saw many pokémon that were doing their business at that time. Then, he went outside for some air. He walked outside and headed somewhere in the forest which was nearby. He continued to go deeper in the forest.

Then, he hears some leaves of the trees rustling. He looked around but saw no one and continued to walk. Then, he hears another noise and made him suspicious. He used Aura Sight to check the area. His suspicions were right as he saw a Chimchar-shaped aura on a tree a few feet away from him. As he saw this, he began to form a plan on how to stop the Chimchar following him or making the Chimchar lost. Andrew ran fast across the trees, making the Chimchar follow him faster. He also made sharp turns in hopes of shaking him off of his path but the Chimchar was still able to follow him. He then went into a tree and he hopped from it. He hopped from one tree to another. He was glad that Wigglytuff gave them some tree hopping sessions back then.

He gained momentum and speed from tree hopping. Also, he slowly gained distance from the Chimchar. He continued tree hopping until he saw a river.

'Perfect' Andrew thought

He hopped to another tree to get near the river. Then, when he was on a tree near the river, he held his breath quickly and he dived into the river. He stayed still in the water. Then, he saw the Chimchar who stopped by the river. The Chimchar seemed to be looking for someone from Andrew's point of view. After a while, the Chimchar continued to go deeper into the forest. When the Chimchar got far away, he went into the surface to have some fresh air. After getting some oxygen, he went into his thoughts.

'Who's that Chimchar?' Andrew thought 'And why is that Chimchar following me?'

He thought about it for a while before leaving from his position. He just thought that the Chimchar followed the wrong guy. As he went deeper, he found a waterfall.

'I never tried meditating in a waterfall before.' Andrew thought 'Might as well try it.'

He went near the waterfall and slowly stepped into it. He could feel the pressure that was coming from the waterfall. When he found a comfortable place at the waterfall, he sat down with his legs crossed and meditated. He stayed in that position for a while. After an hour, he was content of what he had done and left the area.

Meanwhile, there are many pokémon walking around the mansion. Some of them brought decorations, chairs and tables. Roderick was carrying a box of decorations when Lyka talked to him.

"So, are we finished with the tables yet?" Roderick said

"Almost." Lyka replied

"Good." Roderick said "After that, we'll arrange the decors."

"I'm sure Andrew will like this the way I did." Lyka said

"Hope so." Roderick said "It was a special day for him anyway."

The two smiled at each other and went back to what they must do.

Back at Andrew, he was wondering around the forest clearind when he heard a faint noise. He looked around but saw no one. He turned his Aura Sight on and he saw a figure right in front of him with its fist ready. Andrew dodged it and tried to see what it is but the thing moved quickly and aimed for another attack. Andrew dodged by rolling to the side and charged with Force Palm at the figure. He smiled when he stopped but it was quickly replaced by a shocked face when he felt nothing at his palm.

Suddenly, he felt a sting of pain at his stomach. Then, it was followed by another fist straight at his face. He was thrown away and bumped into a tree. He opened his eyes to have only found that there was no one. He cursed himself.

'Where is he now?' Andrew thought 'I should keep track of him.'

Andrew closed his eyes and tried to concentrate.

"Oh no you won't." Andrew heard the cold voice

He was then greeted by pain near his torso. He lost concentration and he cursed himself again. He quickly moved to another position. He tried to concentrate on his Aura Sight again but he was again greeted by pain at the back. He could taste the metallic-flavor of the blood in his mouth.

'What should I do…' Andrew thought ' I can't see the thing without using my Aura Sight.'

Then an idea went into his mind.

'Maybe…' Andrew thought 'Gotta try.'

Meanwhile, Roderick and the others were happy as they have finished everything of what they are doing a while ago.

"We're done!" Roderick said while wiping his sweat "We should keep Andrew away from this area now."

"Then, what's the plan?" Jasmine said

Roderick stopped for a while to think.

"Steve and I will go to find him." Roderick said "While all of the rest should guard this area. You should position yourselves twenty-five meters away from this area and you must guard all directions."

"Yes sir!" All of them said with a salute which made Roderick confused and Jenny giggle.

Meanwhile, Andrew prepared to use his Shadow Claw. Then he hit the ground with the attack several times. As the attack keeps going on, dust clouds are slowly forming around the area. The dust clouds slowly spread into the area and covers the clearing which where he was now. He stopped the attack and he saw the figure thanks to the dust. He charged forward while avoiding the dusts to get into his eye and he grabbed hold of its arm. When he was already finished preparing his Shadow Claw, he suddenly lost grip of the thing and his figure also disappeared. He looked around to find the figure but then, he felt a sharp pain at his neck. He felt that he was slowly losing his consciousness.

'No…' Andrew thought 'I can't… losing… consciousness'

Then he fell to the ground with a loud thud. The figure laughed wickedly and tried to grab Andrew's body. Just then, the figure heard some noise by the trees.

"You're lucky that someone is coming." The figure said "But we will meet again… someday."

Then the figure disappeared. After a while, Steve came into the clearing looking for Andrew. He went down the tree and walked around the clearing. He saw a blue figure that was lying down on the ground. He went near the figure. Then, he was shocked when he saw that it was Andrew with some bruises. Steve didn't hesitate on carrying Andrew on his back and he jumped from tree to tree to go back to the mansion.

Jasmine was guarding the east side of the place which was near the mansion and the forest. She was sitting below the tree which gave her some shade. She was watching at the clouds when suddenly, a figure went past above them. She caught a glimpse of the figure. It was Steve which was running. What surprised her most was the one at his back, which was Andrew which have been gravely injured.

"What the…" Jasmine said "Steve, wait!"

But then, Steve was already far away and he was near the mansion.

Meanwhile, Roderick was searching around the mansion after he had checked Andrew's room. He was looking around the crowd of pokémon to find Andrew. Just then, Roderick bumped into something. He robbed his head and saw which or who he bumped into. It was Steve with an injured Riolu on his back. Roderick was shocked to see Andrew in such a state.

"What happened?" Roderick said

"I don't know!" Steve said "I found him at this state."

Roderick was worried about Andrew but shocked that Steve talked to him in a public area. He only talked to someone he trusted and if only there weren't any people except for him and the person he trusts. Roderick thought that in such a situation, he must do some communication, even in public.

"Call Blissey and I'll get him into his room." Steve said which snapped Roderick out of his thoughts.

"Right!" Roderick said and he went away. Steve went into the stairs and madly dashed into Andrew's room.

After a while, all of the others, except Roderick, have gathered in Andrew's room and they were trying to catch their breaths. After gaining some oxygen, Jenny spoke.

"What happened?" Jenny said, similar to Roderick's question a while ago

"I don't know." Steve simply said

"Where did you found him?" Jasmine said

"Forest." Steve said again

"At this state?" Lyka said

Steve nodded.

Then, the door opened revealing Roderick who was coming in with Blissey which had a first-aid kit on her hands.

"Please move." Blissey said

Everyone else gave way to the Blissey and she went near the bed. She examined Andrew's injuries and placed first-aid on it. The others were talking and debating on who could've done it. After Blissey had finished putting the first-aid, she checked Andrew's condition.

"He seemed to be fine." Blissey murmured "Maybe a little rest will do."

Blissey packed up the things into the kit and before leaving, she said that Andrew will need some rest. After that, she left. The whole gang decided to give Andrew some space for a while and they all left.

As Andrew was asleep, he saw many scenes consisting of many pokémon which included mostly him and Gabrielle. First, he saw a pokémon which seemed to have white hair, black body and it was levitating. The second one only a silhouette of a pokémon which is big, had tentacles that looks sharp at the end and no legs. The third one was a pokémon which wears a cloak so he can't decipher its looks. Then, he heard a growl from which seemed like it came from two pokémon. After that, he saw two more pokémon which he can clearly decipher. It was a Banette and a Gengar. Then it all turned black.

Then, he felt a breeze of air. He slowly opened his eyes to see a ceiling. He realized that he was in his room, lying on his bed. He slowly looked for the source of the air to see an opened window. He then noticed that it was night already. Then, he caught a glimpse of one thing; there was light coming out of a place which seemed one hundred meters away from him in his point of view. He can also hear faint sounds.

Just then, he could also hear sounds coming from the door. He looked at the door. After a while, he saw that the knob was being turned and Percy was seemingly pushed in.

"Oh, hi Andrew. It seems that you're awake." Percy said "Do you know what today is?"

"Uhm… April Fools?" Andrew said

"No…" Percy said

"Thanksgiving?"

"No…"

"Halloween?"

"That'll be ten days from now."

"Okay, I give up."

"You mean you really don't know?" Percy said

Andrew simply nodded.

"It's a special day you know, especially for you." Percy said "Okay, me and the others want to remind you something."

He used one of his vines and turned the knob, he quickly pulled the door and Andrew saw the others with party hats on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ANDREW!" All of them shouted

'Wha…?' Andrew thought. He can't remember his own birthday because of his amnesia and now he was shocked that they know it.

All of them came in. Roderick was carrying the cake while Lyka was carrying a banner which had the letters 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ANDREW!' written on it. He tried to sit up from his position but he failed as he felt a sudden pain.

"Whoa, take it easy." Roderick said "You still had injuries, you know."

He then remembered what just happened to him earlier. He slowly tried to sit up and succeeded. After that, he slowly put his feet on the edge of the bed. He saw that it was covered in bandages.

Roderick came closer and closely presented to him the cake. Andrew looked at the design and the icing which covered it that makes it delicious.

"Make your wish now." Roderick said

He closed his eyes and made a wish. After that, he blew the lights on the candle and everyone was happy. Roderick placed the cake on a nearby table as Jasmine went near it and started slicing it. In the mean time, Roderick asked Andrew on what happened to him early.

"I was attacked by someone." Andrew said "But I don't know who because I can't see him without using Aura Vision."

"Maybe some kind of Ghost type?" Percy said

"Or maybe the pokémon used Vanish Seed." Lyka said

Andrew wasn't sure of it so he shrugged.

"Don't worry about it." Jasmine said "We still had one party to take care of."

Jasmine went near Andrew and gave him a slice of cake.

"Thank you." Andrew said as he held the plate. Just then, something hit him.

He saw Blissey who was washing the dishes happily. After a while, a figure attacked him by the neck and Blissey fainted and was dragged away from the room. After that, Andrew was back at gazing at his slice of cake. He just then went down the business and happily ate the cake.

Roderick explained that the other pokémon are having fun at the venue they especially requested that they will make it. Also, they knew about Andrew's birthday from Arceus. After finishing the cake and having a little chat, all of the others said their goodbyes and went back to their respective rooms. Andrew lay down on his bed and went down to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, end of chapter… Chapter 18: The Guild's Harsh Training Part 1 will be out soon.**

**As you could see, it came late because I had a LOT of requirement so don't blame me on getting the chapter late. XD**

**Anyway REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 18: Guild's Harsh Training Part1

Ch. 18: The Guild's Harsh Training Part 1

Gabrielle was peacefully sleeping on his straw bed with a light snore. Just then, Loudred came in and with its mouth ready, he shouted "UP AND AT IT, ITS MORNING!". The loud noise blasted Gabrielle's eardrums and Loudred went away. Gabrielle's ears was still ringing and is normal eyes was replaced with swirly ones. After recovering, Gabrielle arranged himself and prepared to go into the morning briefing. As usual, it started with the words of wisdom followed by the morning cheers. But, today was different as Chatot made an announcement.

"Everyone, for the next week, we will again commence the guild's training." Chatot said

Almost all of them gave a sigh and they had worried faces.

"As everyone knows, this training commences four times a year and it was specially built for the guild members for their exploration. Also, there will be an additional course."

The guild members chatted with each other and talked on what the new course will likely to be.

"Until then, you have a week to prepare for that event." Chatot said "Oh, and there will be a prize the one who will finish most of the courses or for those who completely finish the course."

"As if someone will finish all of the courses." Sunflora whispered

"Yeah and as far as we know; only Andrew completed it all." Bidoof also whispered

"Okay, you're all dismissed." Chatot said

"HOORAY!" everyone said

After that, everyone went into their daily routine. It continued to be like that the whole day.

After a week, everyone had packed up for the upcoming event which will take place in Murky Forest. The guild left for the place and they were now at the middle of the said forest. There have been lots of areas that are modified just for this training. The training areas were off limits as of now and the entrance to it was covered by a big, black curtain. Gabrielle and the others felt a little excitement and a little nervous about the training.

Chatot cleared his throat and he caught everyone's attention.

"As you all know, today is the day we will commence our training." Chatot said "First, everyone please follow me."

Chatot flied towards east and everyone followed with the Guildmaster first and Bidoof last. After a series of twist and turn, they have arrived at the area which was marked "Area 1" on the black curtain.

"As all of you know, we had nine traditional training areas and these areas were randomly arranged every training day." Chatot said "And today, an additional training area is added to make a total of ten training areas. Everyone, may I present to you, the first training area."

Then, he pulled the rope which revealed the first area. It was a large maze from Gabrielle's view.

"First, you must go through this maze." Chatot said "The last time, this maze was full of pokémon and traps which will delay you. Today, it also had some pokémon and traps, but, we had placed some clues at some parts of the maze. You can work as a pair or alone. Also, we will only give you thirty minutes to finish this maze. On my signal, everyone must enter this maze. I repeat, everyone must enter this maze."

"Hey, hey! Last time, this was very tiring." Corphish said "But I hope this time that no pokémon would chase us to the wrong direction."

"Yeah, and the traps will also consume your time!" Sunflora also said

"Why, of course! That is part of your training" Chatot said "For those who wants to have a partner, you can now ask who you wanted to be with. Reminder, it will be only by pair, so choose wisely."

Some of them went around and chose their partners for the maze. Just then, Bidoof approached Gabrielle.

"Gabrielle, can I team up with you?" Bidoof said

"Sure, why not?" Gabrielle said

Bidoof was happy to have Gabrielle as his partner. After a while, Chatot have announced that the training will be started and everyone went into their positions. Chatot signaled to start and everyone went into the maze. Gabrielle and Bidoof went into the rightmost entrance. They explored more parts of the maze until they have reached a dead end. Bidoof saw a paper at the end.

"Hey! Maybe that's a clue!" Bidoof said and ran into it but he was blocked by Gabrielle

"Hey! What are you doing?" Bidoof said

"Something's not right." Gabrielle said "Look at the ground closely. It seemed like it was elevated a little."

Bidoof looked at the ground just ahead and Gabrielle's right. It was elevated a bit more than the ground around them. Gabrielle grabbed a Blast Seed from the bag and threw it to the suspicious ground. The seed exploded and the ground below where the seed was before collapsed, revealing a hole.

"A pitfall trap." Bidoof said

"Good thing we didn't ran into it." Gabrielle said "Now, we must go around it to get the clue."

Both of them went around the hole and saw the clue which can't be removed from its place. Gabrielle read what the clue said.

"Go left twice and go forward. After you saw a large rock, say the name of the pokémon who are fascinated by moving object and loves to chase them."

"Fascinated by moving objects?" Bidoof said

"That's a Skitty!" Gabrielle said "Let's hurry."

They rushed to where the clue said. Then, they found a large rock. That was when Gabrielle's cue came in.

"Skitty!" Gabrielle said

"Yes?" Gabrielle heard

Then, Gabrielle saw the Skitty coming out behind the rock.

"Oh, are you of any chance a guild member?" Skitty said

Gabrielle nodded.

"Then both of you must follow me." Skitty said

Skitty, Gabrielle and Bidoof went northeast from where they are. After some twists and turns, they had arrived at a dead end.

"It's a dead end." Gabrielle said

"No, it wasn't." Skitty said "Watch."

Skitty went searching for something on the wall. After the Skitty found what she is looking for, she slammed it with its tail. Some part of the wall started shifting, revealing a new path.

"There you go!" Skitty said "Now move forward and you are on your own, bye!"

"Thanks, Skitty!" Gabrielle said

"Yep yep!" Bidoof also said

"No problem." She said and she left.

Gabrielle and Bidoof went on. They had avoided some traps and pokémon while they are on their way. Then, they were at a dead end. There were no clues to be found.

"Oh well, we should find another way." Gabrielle said

Just then, two Graveler and one Rhyperior came in and trapped them both. As the three rock types approach Gabrielle and Bidoof, both of them are stepping backwards.

"No good. We should fight them." Gabrielle said

"But, they all look strong!" Bidoof said "Besides, you are at a disadvantage and I don't think any of my moves will work on them."

Gabrielle gulped after Bidoof finished his statement. The three charged forward and Gabrielle was ready to fight but Bidoof stepped back. Just then, the ground below Gabrielle and Bidoof collapsed and both of them fell. After recovering from the fall, Gabrielle and Bidoof noticed that they are in a room. It was filled with statues of different pokémon. Then, Gabrielle noticed a pole just near them with an attached paper and he read it.

To find your way out, touch the statues that describe each of the pokémon respectively and accordingly. These are the descriptions:

Pokémon 1: Known to sense aura and to use them in battle.

Pokémon 2: Pokémon which was used in ancient language.

Pokémon 3: Pokémon that have been known to control time.

Pokémon 4: Pokémon who guide souls to the other world.

Pokémon 5: Pokémon who had towed continents with ropes.

After you found your way out, go to where the almighty one wants you to go and you will found yourself where you should be.

"That's a tough one." Bidoof said "But I know pokémon 1. It's a Lucario."

"Then we should go and touch Lucario's statue. " Gabrielle said

They searched for the Lucario's statue and they touched it. Then, the statue glowed for a second and the light faded.

"What's next?" Bidoof said

"Pokémon which was used in ancient language." Gabrielle said

He thought about it for a while. Then, he remembered the event where he was back at the ruins in Hidden Land.

"It's an Unown!" Gabrielle said

He saw the Unown's statue and touched it, making it glow with light. Just at the corner of his eye, he saw something glowing. He turned just to find out that Lucario's statue had just glowed.

'That's weird' Gabrielle thought

"The next one…" Bidoof said "…Was Dialga, right?"

Gabrielle nodded. They both headed for Dialga's statue and once they have found it, Gabrielle touched it. It glowed brightly with the other two statues that were previously touched. Gabrielle wasn't surprised, though.

"Two more." Bidoof said

Gabrielle thought about the fourth clue. He then remembered back when the three of them were battling Dusknoir.

_Flashback_

Dusknoir was panting heavily and Andrew, Gabrielle and Grovyle are also at the same state.

"Then again, Dusknoir." Grovyle said "You will not stop us!"

"No… I WILL stop you." Dusknoir said

"You can't and you won't!" Andrew said

"It's for the future!" Gabrielle said "Nobody wants to suffer!"

"Fools." Dusknoir said "I will drag you all to the Spirit World just to stop you!"

Dusknoir started attacking again and the three are also rushing to engage in the battle.

_Flashback ends_

'That's it!' Gabrielle thought

He looked around to find Dusknoir's statue. Just then, four of the statues glowed with bright light. Bidoof was near one of the glowing statues which Gabrielle then know it was Dusknoir's.

"Nice one Bidoof!" Gabrielle said

"Thanks!" Bidoof said "Now for the last one."

"Pokémon who towed continents with ropes…" Gabrielle said "I don't know any of that."  
"Me neither." Bidoof said

They thought about it for a while until Bidoof had an idea.

"How about we search around for the pokémon statues that seem to do that kind of work." Bidoof said

"Great idea!" Gabrielle said

They looked around for the pokémon who had the potential of pulling continents together with ropes. After a while, they had stopped on one statue. They stared at the statue for a while. They had never seen this kind of pokémon before.

"What is this pokémon?" Gabrielle said

Bidoof went closer and notice something carved on it.

"I think it's a Regigigas." Bidoof said after reading the carved text.

"Regigigas…" Gabrielle said "I wonder if…"

Just then, a strong earthquake happened. The two of them can't maintain balance. Then, Gabrielle accidentally touched the Regigigas' statue. The statue glowed, along with the other four, and after a second, they all faded. After that, both Gabrielle and Bidoof heard a noise. Both of them searched for the source of the noise and they found that some part of the ceiling are moving, revealing an exit. Both of them went closer and they also saw a ladder leading to the opened area.

"I think this is the way out." Gabrielle said "Let's go."

Both of them climbed the ladder and they exited the room. After that, they saw another room with no exits. At the middle, a statue that looked like Arceus was placed and the statue seemed to be pointing to the West.

"Now what?" Bidoof said

"Wait! The clue said about this!" Gabrielle said "After you found your way out, go to where the almighty one wants you to go and you will found yourself where you should be."

"Are you suggesting that we go West?" Bidoof said

Gabrielle nodded.

"But I can't see any exits!" Bidoof argued

"Maybe we can't SEE it." Gabrielle said, walking to the West wall "But what if…"

Gabrielle walked again towards the wall and he went through the wall. Bidoof was shocked.

"Gabrielle, where are you?" Bidoof said, looking at the wall.

"I'm here!" Gabrielle said, his head was now through the wall. Bidoof was shocked again.

"You can go through the wall, Bidoof." Gabrielle said "Come on! Try it."

Bidoof slowly stepped towards the wall. As he approached the wall, he was frightened by the thought that they could go through the wall.

'What if Gabrielle can only go through the wall?' Bidoof thought

He was now near the wall. He put his feet forward and felt no solid concrete. He went forward and he saw that he went through the wall.

'It's true!' Bidoof said

"See, I told you." Gabrielle said, as if like he can read Bidoof's thought

"Where are we now?" Bidoof asked

"Congratulations on being the first ones who finished the maze." Both of them heard "It seems like you found the statue room."

They both turned around to see Chatot.

"Again, congratulations." Chatot said "We should wait for the others. They still have fifteen minutes left."

After that, Gabrielle and Bidoof found a place where they can rest for a while. They waited for the other members to come. After fifteen excruciating minutes, all of them are now where Gabrielle is. Some of them didn't finish the maze, namely Loudred, Corphish, and Croagunk.

"So, shall we go to the next area?" Chatot said

He didn't need a reply though as Chatot started heading to the next area and the other followed him silently except for the Guildmaster who was playing with his Perfect Apple. After they had reached the area, Chatot spoke again.

"This will be your second training area." Chatot said

Chatot revealed the next area by pulling the curtain to the sides. They all saw vines hanging on different parts of the area. Some of them already knew what will happen.

"We will do Vine Climbing next." Chatot said "Before, there are some pokémon will try to stop you from reaching the top. Now, there are still pokémon who does that with the addition of the vine as their target."

"What?" Sunflora said

"You mean…" Gabrielle said

"Yes… they might break the vines but don't worry." Chatot said "I only asked them to attack the vines at the part near you, so you only need to do is to climb very fast. Also, if someone fell to the ground, then he/she is disqualified."

Gabrielle gulped as he had heard the new rules in Vine Climbing. He was now nervous about the event that will happen. Gabrielle wasn't the only one who felt nervous by now.

'I could do this.' Gabrielle thought to calm himself.

* * *

**A/N: What will happen will be next chapter's event XD. The chapter named as The Guild's Harsh Training Part 2. Sorry for the cliffhanger, **

**Anyway, this time, I will give a preview of the next chapter.**

"I must not let go…" Gabrielle murmured

"Volt Tackle, let's go!" Gabrielle said as he charged forward

'That's it!' Gabrielle thought

"Wow, that room is so dark." Sunflora said

"To proceed, he must use the right item he had found." Chatot said

**I'll update soon! Please review!  
**


	20. Chapter 19: Guild's Harsh Training Part2

**A/N: Sorry if I haven't updated for a while because of school requirements are many and it was hard because of some abusive teachers XD. Just kidding though in the abusive part but that's what I think to my three teachers now. Now, on with the story.**

* * *

Ch. 19: The Guild's Harsh Training part 2

Gabrielle continued staring at the vines. The vines were at least ten meters and they were all connected to the branches of a big tree near them. He also noticed that there is a small hut on the said tree and the guild master was there.

"Ahem!" Chatot said, snapping Gabrielle out of his thoughts "Also, some of you can't participate in this area because of some reason all of you knew already. Chimecho, Dugtrio, Diglet and Corphish, please got to the base of that tree and wait for me there and I'll give you a little assignment later."

Chatot pointed to the big tree and all four of the pokemon went to the tree. After that, Chatot faced the other remaining pokemon.

"Okay! All of you get into your positions." Chatot said

All of them went into a vine that they picked themselves. Gabrielle checked if the vine can support his weight.

"Are all of you ready?" Chatot asked

Everyone nodded.

"Okay. Begin!" Chatot said

Everyone climbed their respective vines. After they have climbed a meter of the vine, the other pokémon started attacking on them. Every one of them is struggling to keep hold of the vine while climbing upwards. After climbing three meters, the attacks are intensified. After a while, they heard a loud thud.

"What the…" Loudred said while he found himself back at the ground "THAT WAS UNFAIR!"

"Hey! Stop it, will ya?" Gabrielle shouted

"Yeah, Loudred. We are climbing here!" Sunflora said

"By golly, that was too loud!" Bidoof said "I almost lost my grip on the vine."

"Sorry." Loudred said

Then, they continued climbing. Bidoof fell while he was at the four meter mark. After reaching the five meter mark, Gabrielle noticed that the attackers have started attacking the vine from time to time. The ones left are struggling to keep their vine from being cut but Croagunk failed and fell. The ones left, namely Gabrielle and Sunflora, are seven meters away from the ground.

"Just a little more." Gabrielle murmured

Both of them are climbing fast to reach their goal. Then they have reached the nine meter mark when all of the attacks are put into the maximum usage. Just then, one of the attackers used Screech and both of them can't concentrate. After that, Gabrielle happened to saw a Razor Leaf landed on his vine and the vine was quickly cut in two. Gabrielle then rushed to get a hold of the hanging vine while trying to ignore the Screech that was piercing his eardrums. Luckily, he grabbed hold of the other vine with one of his paw but he can't pull himself because of the Screech attack.

"I must not let go…" Gabrielle murmured

He saw Sunflora slowly progressing forward. Somehow, she can move even while her eardrums are in pain. Seeing this, Gabrielle tried hard to grab the vine with his other paw and pull himself up. He then saw a barrage of attacks coming his way. With quick thinking, he covered himself with a thick coat of electricity to avoid the attacks from reaching him, which was found to be effective. He tried to pull himself up again but due to the Screech, he still failed. Also, he was getting exhausted from keeping his electric guard on. He has no choice so he to stopped emitting electricity. Just then, another wave of attacks came and he accepted everything that landed on him. Due to exhaustion, he was loosing his grip slowly.

"I… must… not… let…go of… this vine." Gabrielle murmured between pants

Just then, some pokémon used Rock Throw and Gabrielle cursed himself for being an electric type. Some of the rocks landed on him but he never let go of his grip. At the corner of his eye, he saw Sunflora already finished and resting a bit at the thick branch where her vine is connected.

Just then, another barrage of Rock Throw came. One of the rocks hit Gabrielle's head hardly and he lose consciousness and the grip of the vine and everyone was shocked of what they saw.

Just when Gabrielle was three meters from the ground, Gabrielle regained consciousness and saw he was falling. He used Thunderbolt to slow himself so that the fall wouldn't be hurtful. It was successful and he landed on the ground with almost no energy left in him. Chimecho approached Gabrielle and quickly gave him an Oran Berry and she also treated Gabrielle's injuries. After that, all of them gathered around.

'I'm so close, too.' Gabrielle thought

"Okay, everyone. Looks like only Sunflora finished this training area." Chatot said "We will have a short break before we will go to the next area."

Chatot left them for a while. Some ate berries to regain their strength and some took a short nap, including Gabrielle and some have a short chat. After thirty minutes, Chatot came back and lead them to the next area, which was only a short distance from where they are before. When they are at the area, Chatot revealed the area, which is a thick forest which also included some vines.

"Next will be Vine Swinging." Chatot said "It's just simple. Just swing across the said course. Problem is, there are pokémon attacking and some tricky obstacles"

'Like it was supposed to be.' Gabrielle thought

"Like in Vine Climbing, other pokémon will also try to cut the vines that you are swinging with and also, he or she will be disqualified if the said pokémon landed on the ground. The course will be in a forest, as you can see." Chatot continued "And as before, some of the pokémon will not participate, namely the four who didn't participated last time. To those four, stay here and I will give you assignments later."

"Those four are really lucky to not participate in this area and the one before." Bidoof said

"Hey, hey! The assignments are still hard." Corphish said

"Then what are those assignments Chatot assign to you?" Gabrielle said

"Sorry, Gabrielle." Chimecho said, joining the conversation "We can't say it until the end of the guild training."

"All of the remaining pokémon, please follow me." Chatot said

All of them, except for the four who stayed, followed Chatot and they ended up on two trees with some kind of platform connecting to both trees. There are also vines near the said platform.

"Please climb up from either tree and line up so that each of you has one vine on his front." Chatot said

Everyone did what Chatot said and they are now aligned to the vines.

"Please hold your vines." Chatot said and everyone did so "The course will thirty meters long. Oh, another reminder. Some vines won't take much weight for prolonged time even how much you are lighter than everyone else."

"What?" Sunflora

"No way…" Gabrielle muttered

"By golly, I am feeling nervous right now." Bidoof said

"WHAT'S WITH THAT!" Loudred said

"Hey, hey! That was quite unfair because you only say it before we start." Corphish shouted

"Even if I said it a week before, it doesn't matter." Chatot said "Now on your marks…"

Everyone held their vines.

"Get set…" Chatot said "Go!"

After that, everyone swung at full force. As soon as Gabrielle approached the second vine, he reached out and grabbed the vine. Then, he quickly changed vine and swung again. Everyone also did the same, except for Bidoof who miserably failed at grabbing the vine and he has to swing back to grab it again. Meanwhile, after switching five vines, there was an arrow indicating that they must go that way, which was a little bit right. Gabrielle shifted his weight to where they were supposed to go. Everyone did the same and Bidoof was catching up. After another turn to the left, the ambush has started. Attacks are flying everywhere at the place where Gabrielle and the others are. Unfortunately, Bidoof's vine was suddenly cut into two pieces. Bidoof wasn't quick enough to notice it and to transfer into another vine so he fell to the ground. The others are still swinging.

They have all continued swinging, except for Loudred who have fallen because his vine didn't withstand him any longer. Then, the rest approached a sharp u-turn. Gabrielle saw a tree and a vine near it so he jumped to the vine and he was quickly approaching the tree. As soon as he was near the tree, he put his foot forward and when he landed on the tree, he pushed himself and he gained speed. He looked back and saw that Sunflora and Croagunk had the same idea. When he looked to his front, he was surprised as he went pass through something like a black curtain. It was dark inside. Just then, he felt that someone was trying to grab him. All he did was to unleash a Thunderbolt so that he can escape.

Then, he went past through another curtain and jumped to the next vine. He also heard someone coming out from the curtain and he looked back only to saw Croagunk. But there's one thing was bugging him.

"Where's Sunflora?" Gabrielle said and transfers to the next vine

"I don't know." Croagunk said as he also transfers "Hey, look in front of you."

"Huh?" Gabrielle said as he looked in front of him "Whoa!"

There are many obstacles made of wood in front of them. These served as roadblocks for the two of them. Gabrielle used Iron Tail and Croagunk used Poison Jab to destroy some obstacles ahead of them while transferring from one vine to the next.

After that, Gabrielle saw a sign that they must go right. He shifted his weight to the right and singed across. He jumped to the next vine only to find out that only one vine is ahead of him, which has been taken by Croagunk. He swung back and he heard something. He looked upward to find out that his vine was slowly breaking down. With quick thinking, he transferred to the vine at his side, which was previously used by Croagunk. He swung forward and he reached the vine he was supposed to grab before and swung forward. He had the platform on his sight and when he is near, he jumped and landed on the platform. Chatot, who was at the branch of the tree at Gabrielle's left, clapped and congratulated the both of them.

"Well done." Chatot said

Just then, all of the others are below them. Gabrielle also saw Sunflora down there.

"Both of you have passed this area." Chatot said "Again, congratulations!"

'It was a hard one though' Gabrielle thought

"We must head to the camp first for lunch before we move on." Chatot said as he flies down

Gabrielle and Croagunk went down and after that, Gabrielle asked Sunflora what happened back then.

"Some lousy pokémon managed to grab me." Sunflora said "Turned out that they have captured me and put me down to the ground."

All of them went into the camp site and it was lead by Chatot. As they have reached the camp, they saw the guildmaster and he was playing with his Perfect Apple. Chimecho prepared lunch as everbody else made a chat near the table. Chatot was also listening to them but to Gabrielle, he seem to be "guarding" instead of just listening. When lunch was ready, Chimecho placed the food as everyone else placed the spoons, forks and plates. After the lunch, they had a little conversation. After a while, Chatot announced that they should proceed to the next area. Chatot made the lead and everyone else followed. After a right turn, they ended up at an area which has many tree stumps when Chatot opened it.

"Now, we will test your knowledge in pokémon, berries and everything else." Chatot said "The stumps will be your temporary desks so please pick one where you find comfortable."

Gabrielle picked the one on the far left.

"Now, I'll distribute the papers and pencils." Chatot said "Do not open them yet until I said so. You will only have one hour to answer this test."

Chatot distributed the test papers and pencils to each and every pokémon. After that, he announced that they can now start. Gabrielle checked how many items in the test only to be surprised that he saw one hundred items. He started answering the test questions afterwards. All of them were answering fast to meet up with the time limit. After one hour, Chatot stopped them and collected the papers.

"The results will be announced tomorrow." Chatot said "Now, we should move to the next area."

All of them nodded and followed Chatot.

* * *

**A/N: End of Chapter 19. Chapter 20: The Guild's Harsh Training part 3, will come out soon. Please vote in my poll, which is on my profile. I'll be needing it. Anyway, please review! Reviews are always the author's fuels!**


	21. Chapter 20: Guild's Harsh Training Part3

Ch. 20: The Guild's Harsh Training part 3

As he and the others follow Chatot, Gabrielle was thinking what area will be next. Although he had memorized all areas the last time, he can't predict what will be next because the areas are shuffled. Also, he was thinking what will the new area will be.

Just then, they have arrived in the area. Chatot faced everyone and he started briefing.

"Next, we will test your knowledge in items and how to apply them. As you can see, there is a cave behind me. This was a specially modified mystery dungeon and you should have known that." Chatot said "Anyway, all of you will enter but it will be one by one and no one must bring any items inside. We will have a draw lots to determine who will try it first and who will try it last."

Chatot went into each one of them and let them pick one folded paper slip. After that, everyone unfolded their paper slips. Gabrielle found out that he was third.

"Okay, who picked number one?" Chatot said

No response.

"Hmm?" Chatot said "I repeat, who picked number one?"

Just then, Bidoof went closer to Chatot.

"Chatot, is this number one or seven?" Bidoof said, showing his paper slip

"It's one, Bidoof." Chatot said "Can't you tell one from seven?"

"By golly, I'm number one?" Bidoof said

"Yes, Bidoof." Chatot said

'I won't survive this.' Bidoof thought and his heart was beating faster

"Remember, if you'll finish the dungeon, the guildmaster will be waiting for you at the exit. If you fail, you will be teleported back here." Chatot said "If thirty minutes have passed and the one before you was not here, enter the dungeon."

"Okay, Bidoof." Chatot said "Please enter the dungeon."

Bidoof did what Chatot said. The others waited and had a little chat. After ten minutes, Gabrielle was getting bored. After fifteen minutes, all of them heard a loud thump and when they looked to the source, Bidoof was there.

"By golly, that was pretty hard." He said

"Okay, next!" Chatot said

Sunflora went into the dungeon. Gabrielle knew that it was his turn next if either thirty minutes past or Sunflora failed within thirty minutes but he doubted the later because Sunflora was smart and she is an expert when it comes to dungeon crawling. After thirty minutes have passed and Chatot announced that the next one should enter. Gabrielle entered the said dungeon.

As soon as Gabrielle entered the dungeon, he saw many items laid on the floor. He tried to pick all of the items but when he was going to pick the Luminous Orb, the floor beneath the item gave way, making the item fall into the depths of darkness.

"Oh well." Gabrielle said "Might as well pick up the other ones."

Gabrielle went forward and he found some stairs going down. He went into the stairs. After that, he was now in the next room. Gabrielle should have been walking around now but he can't because it's too dark.

'That Luminous Orb could have been useful here.' Gabrielle thought 'What should I do now?'

Good thing that Gabrielle can still see his items from his bag, despite that it was dark. He checked his items and think what he can do with the items. Just then, he had an idea.

'That's it!' Gabrielle thought

He brought out ten sticks and a Blast Seed. He held the sticks in one hand and after that, he ate the Blast Seed. Then, he opened his mouth to let some flame out to ignite the sticks. After the sticks have been ignited, he looked at another direction to let the rest of the flame out of his mouth. Now, he had a light source.

He walked forward, hoping to find the stairs. He made another step, which triggered a trap. Chestnuts started falling directly above Gabrielle and he was hit. Good thing that his light source wasn't affected by the chestnuts. He then went right and after a while, he tripped. His light source was still safe. Gabrielle couldn't risk any harm to his light source so he brought out a Trapbust Orb and used it. There are many sounds filling the air as traps within the room are being destroyed. After that, Gabrielle resumed his hunt.

After finding the stairs, he proceeded to the next room. He found out that the room's floor was covered in ice. He saw the stairs on the far end of the room. He took a step forward and he slipped. He was stopped by the ice-covered rock.

'This will be tricky.' He thought

He was sliding from one place to another. After a while, he was now stuck. He tried to find another way but he ended up from where he started. Then, he checked his bag for any usable items for his situation. He brought out a Drought Orb and quickly used it. Suddenly, strong sunlight came out of nowhere. The sunlight melted the ice and the water after melting was quickly vaporized. After that, the sunlight faded. Gabrielle now can walk freely and he went into the stairs.

Gabrielle was now standing in an empty room with a stairs at the far end. Gabrielle went forward but he was still alert. After taking five steps, he then took another step, which are followed by a variety of attacks where his foot should land and thus, making him fall backward. Gabrielle tried to move forward but he was stopped by the attacks. Gabrielle changed his path but he was still stopped by the attacks. He picked a rock and he threw it forward to see if it was a trap or some pokémon attacking him. The rock landed and there aren't any attacks that appeared. Gabrielle brought out a Vanish Seed and ate it. He took a step but he was stopped by the attacks.

'What?' Gabrielle said 'How is that possible?'

Gabrielle was thinking of another strategy. As he did so, the effects of Vanish Seed have disappeared. Just then, he had a plan. He placed his foot ahead of him but he avoided putting too much weight. The room was quiet for a while. Then, Gabrielle put more weight on his foot, which triggered the attacks.

'So it was a trap triggered by weight.' Gabrielle thought

He went back into thinking a strategy to cross the room without putting weight on the floor. It took him some time before he had a plan. He went to the nearest wall and checked if the wall will trigger some traps, which it didn't. Gabrielle brought out a Quick Seed and a Mach Orb which he ate and used respectively. Then, he ran towards the wall and somehow, the gravity wasn't affecting him, making him run on the wall. When he was near the end of the room, he jumped from the wall and landed to the floor. After that, he went to the stairs. He also found a Luminous Orb along the way.

He found out that the next room was empty again. Gabrielle was still cautious for anything that will happen. He made a step forward to found out that he just stepped on a PP Zero trap. He made another step only to have triggered the same trap. Annoyed, Gabrielle checked his bag for a Trapbust Orb but he didn't found one. While looking for the Orb, he found an Eyedrop Seed.

'This will do.' Gabrielle thought

He used the said item. After that, he found out that he was surrounded by PP Zero traps. There are exactly two tiles of the said trap in every direction from where he is now. With no choice left, Gabrielle went forward, triggering two traps. He saw the stairs a few feet away from him and a Max Elixir just near the stairs. When he was near the stairs, a Graveler came out of nowhere and blocked his path.

"You won't get out of this room unless if you'll defeat me." the Graveler said

'What should I do now?' Gabrielle thought 'I don't have any available moves.'

Just then, the Graveler started attacking. Gabrielle avoided the incoming attacks.

'I should get that Max Elixir first.' Gabrielle thought

Gabrielle made a mad dash towards the item. The Graveler saw this and used Earthquake. Gabrielle couldn't find any stable footing. Just then, he was hit by a Rock Throw.

"Come on." Graveler said "Can't you fight back, you wimp."

Gabrielle checked his bag for Oran Berries. Just then, an idea came into his mind.

"Oh yeah?" Gabrielle said "Why don't you try this!"

Gabrielle used the Luminous Orb which temporarily blinded Graveler. After the light was gone, Gabrielle was nowhere to be found. The Graveler also noticed that the Max Elixir was gone. Just then, he felt some electricity running on his back. He looked around and he found Gabrielle. The Graveler used Tackle. Gabrielle was smiling a bit when the Graveler did that. The Graveler noticed it but continued to charge forward. Just then, something exploded beneath him, making him lose his concentration and balance. Gabrielle took this chance to hit Graveler with two Iron Tails and a Wild Charge. Then, the Graveler fainted. Gabrielle left an Oran Berry near the Graveler and he made his way to the next room.

Gabrielle saw some light from above. He looked up and found out that there was a hole instead of a ceiling.

"That must be the exit!" Gabrielle said

He tried to climb through the wall, but he failed to do so and ended up back at the floor.

"I can't climb using the wall." Gabrielle said "What should I do now."

Gabrielle had brainstorming on how he could climb out.

"No rope, no vines." Gabrielle muttered "And the only items left are a Rainy Orb, one Oran Berry, a Vanish Seed, a Quick Seed, and some Silver Spikes."

Just then, Gabrielle had an idea.

"The Silver Spikes will do." Gabrielle said

He brought out the Silver Spikes and he grabbed two, one in each hand. He put the Spikes on the wall so that he could climb on it. He climbed on the spike and he put another one. He continued doing this until he had climbed out of the hole. He was greeted by the guildmaster and Sunflora.

The three of them waited for the others. After two excruciating hours, all of them have assembled where Gabrielle and the other two was.

"Is everyone already here?" Chatot asked

Everyone nodded.

"Good because we will go back to camp and we will continue training tomorrow since it was getting late." Chatot said

"Now that you've mentioned it, it's already sunset." Gabrielle said

"Yeah." Sunflora said "We did a lot of things today."

"Hey, hey! Guess that everyone is tired." Corphish said

Just then, Bidoof's stomach growled.

"And hungry!" Bidoof said

Everyone laughed. All of them went back to camp.

…

After eating their dinner, everyone gathered at the campfire and had a conversation of their training progress. Gabrielle also mentioned about the dark room.

"Wow! That room is so dark." Sunflora said

"And it's full of traps." Gabrielle said

"I also had that room but I can fly so some traps aren't effective against me." Chimecho said

"Good thing you can do that." Gabrielle said

"By golly, my first room was a battle against a Cranidos." Bidoof saidn "And I lost."

"Because you don't have any moves?" Gabrielle said

"Well, not all moves but ALL of my effective moves where unusable." BIdoof said

"Then what moves are left with you back then?" Sunflora said

"Defense Curl." Bidoof said

"Don't worry. It's a test anyway." Gabrielle said "Maybe next time, you will be able to turn around the situation even how hard it is."

"Yeah. That's why all we should do was train hard." Chimecho said

"And that's why there's the guild training." Chatot said, joining the conversation

Everyone nodded.

…

The next day, everyone assembled in front of the camp.

"Now, to start our day right, please follow me to the next area." Chatot said

Everyone followed Chatot towards the next area. After reaching the area, Chatot started the riefing.

"So, we will start with an easy one today." Chatot said "We will start with Target Test. All you only need to do is break all of the ten targets with either attack or item within thirty seconds. Who wants to go first."

Loudred raised his hand.

"Okay Loudred, you go first."

Loudred went into the designated line where he must stand before starting.

"Ready, Loudred?" Chatot said

"I only have one thing to say." Loudred said "Please cover your ears."

'I think he's going to use that move again.' Gabrielle said

"Okay, begin." Chatot said and everyone covered their ears tightly

"Here I come." Loudred said "HYPERVOICE!"

The attack was so loud that the targets are broken down. After all the targets have broken down, he stopped.

"Good one Loudred." Chatot said "You did it within four seconds. A new record!"

"Wow, you did it much faster this time." Gabrielle said "The last time, it was six seconds."

"Congratulations, too." Sunflora said

"Hey, thanks." Loudred said

"Okay, who wants to be next?" Chatot said

'Might as well try it.' Gabrielle thought

Gabrielle raised his hand.

"Okay, Gabrielle you're next." Chatot said "Please step on the line."

Gabrielle stepped on the line.

"Ready?" Chatot said

Gabrielle gave him a nod.

"Okay, begin." Gabrielle said

Gabrielle ran towards the center. While doing that, he searched for all of the ten targets. When he arrived at the center, he charged for an electric attack. Then he released it.

"Wild Charge!" Gabrielle said

The electricity that's coming out of him was all directed into the targets. After that, all of the targets are destroyed and Gabrielle stopped his attack.

"Good one." Chatot said "You did it within eight seconds."

"That's fast." Bidoof said

"Okay, who's next."

…

"Looks like all of you passed this test." Chatot said "We must proceed to the next area."

Chatot went ahead and everyone followed.

* * *

**A/N: End of Chapter 20. Chapter 21 coming out soon. Please vote in my poll because I will need that. Anyway, review!**


	22. Chapter 21: Guild's Harsh Training Part4

Ch. 21: The Guild's Harsh Training part 4

After a short walk, all of the guild members arrived at the next area, which is a battle field. After seeing that, all of them knew what the next test will be.

"The next test will be the Battle Test." Chatot exclaimed "The rules are just like before. Every guild member can take one berry with him before the match. The guildmaster will pick two guild members who will fight against each other. Since that there are only nine guild members, the last one will have to fight me. Understood?"

"Understood!" was everyone's reply

"Then, we shall start." Chatot said while approaching Wigglytuff "Guildmaster, please give me the memo."

Wiglytuff did what Chatot said and Chatot went back to the field. He then looked at the memo, which was full of erasures and words that are hard to understand.

'Then again, guildmaster's handwriting was hard to decipher. Also, I think that the guildmaster also had a hard time picking.' Chatot thought 'I should better understand the words first before saying any words.'

"The first ones will be Diglett and Bidoof." Chatot said "Please station yourselves at either sides of the field."

Both of them followed what Chatot said. Bidoof stationed at the east while Diglett was at the west. After seeing that the two were in position, Chatot got into the position as a referee.

"Begin!" Chatot said while he lowers his wing like a flag should be in an official pokémon battle.

Diglett started off using Magnitude which threw Bidoof out of balance while Diglett followed up with Mud Slap. After recovering, Bidoof attacked with a combination of Headbutt and Hyper Fang which scored a direct hit on Diglett. Bidoof used Hyper Fang again but before it landed on Diglett, Diglett used Dig to avoid the attack. Bidoof was aware of the situation and tried to predict where Diglett will appear. As soon as he felt that the ground was shaking beneath him, he used Defense Curl to decrease damage. Diglett landed the attack but because of the Defense Curl, the damage was minimal. After that, Bidoof used Rollout. Although the attack won't hurt Diglett that much, have dealt quite a lot of damage to Diglett considering that it was used after Defense Curl plus, it hit Diglett three times.

While the two are fighting, Gabrielle was in deep thought. He was thinking of strategies if he would fight a certain guild mate. Even though his opponent wasn't announced yet, he was thinking of their currently known attacks and their battling skills. Gabrielle was in deep thought when the ground shook again. Gabrielle didn't worry about it because they were sitting on some kind of chair that absorbs the attack that was coming from the battle field. Because of the shock that he felt, Gabrielle saw that both fighting pokémon were tired.

Diglett used Magnitude again, which threw Bidoof out of balance. Diglett saw this chance and used a Mud-Slap followed by Sucker Punch. Diglett made a little mistake though, by making their distance closer. When Bidoof saw the incoming attack, he dodged it and countered by Headbutt, which made Diglett flinch. Taking the chance, Bidoof used Hyper Fang which scored a critical hit in one of Dilgett's vital spot. That attack knocked Diglett out cold and Chatot announced that Bidoof was the winner. Quickly, some of the guild members helped Bidoof and Diglett while Chimecho gave treated their wounds.

Chatot brought out the memo again and read it with a little difficulty. "Ahem." Chatot said "Next is Loudred and Croagunk. Please take your respective sides."

As the two did so, Bidoof sat next to Gabrielle. Gabrielle noticed this and talk to Bidoof.

"Hey! Great battle out there." Gabrielle said "What berry did you brought anyway?"

"Oh, it was only an Oran Berry." Bidoof replied "And thanks. I'm glad that my training paid off."

"Of course it would!" Gabrielle said "You are doing it everyday!"

"Begin the battle!" Chatot said, catching the attention of Gabrielle and Bidoof.

Croagunk started with Mud Bomb which Loudred gladly dodged and countered with Uproar. The guild member wished that they have something to cover their ears from the sound. Well, they have their hands but it won't completely cover Loudred's loud voice. Even though, it was their only option. Croagunk can move even though Loudred's voice was painful to the ears and he countered with Poison Jab.

"Ow, that hurts!" Loudred said, stopping his attack.

"That won't stop me." Loudred said preparing its foot. "Stomp!"

The attack landed alright, but on the ground. Croagunk, which was behind Loudred, used Sucker Punch followed by Mud Bomb.

Loudred, who was a bit angry, turned around and used Hyper Voice. At the distance between them, Croagunk had to cover his ears. Loudred saw this chance and used Supersonic, which landed on Croagunk. Then, Croagunk was confused.

'Uh oh.' Gabrielle thought

Loudred took this chance and used Stomp. It created a small cloud of dust around his feet. Loudred was smiling a little bit, thinking that the match was over in his favor. Just then, he realized that he some rocks on his feet, not Croagunk. Just then, a sharp pain in the back confirmed his suspicions.

"Croagunk recovered fro confusion!" Bidoof said

"Maybe because Croagunk has the held item, the Persim Berry." Gabrielle said

Just then, Croagunk had just Loudred him with a Poison Jab. Then, Loudred felt pain as he knew why. Poison was taking effect on him. He was about to use his held item, Pecha Berry when the berry suddenly went missing. Loudred saw that the berry was stuck on the ground with something.

'Embargo.' Gabrielle thought 'A move that prevents the enemy pokémon to use items. Thinking about it, Loudred will be in danger if that poison won't be cured.'

Then, Croagunk attacked with Sucker Punch. The hit landed and Loudred attack with Hyper Voice. Croagunk followed up with a Mud Bomb. Loudred was hit and the poison took effect at the same time. Without hesitating, Croagunk used Sucker Punch then Poison Jab, which knocked out Loudred.

"Loudred was unable to battle!" Chatot said "Croagunk wins!"

After that, the two battlers were helped by their guild mates. After helping the two, Chatot brought out his memo again and read it.

"Next one will be Sunflora against Gabrielle." Chatot said

'I'm going up against Sunflora, a grass type.' Gabrielle thought 'Not good. Better pick the right berry.'

Gabrielle brought out a berry and went into the East side of the field. Sunflora did the same as she went to the West side. As Chatot saw the two positioned at both sides of the field, Chatot announced to start.

Sunflora attacked first by using Razor Leaf. The attack hit Gabrielle while Sunflora continued her ambush. Then, Gabrielle used Thunderbolt, making Sunflora stop on her tracks. After that, Gabrielle launched another Thunderbolt, which Sunflora barely dodged. Then, Sunflora used Razor Leaf, hitting Gabrielle with many leaves. Then, Sunflora used Petal Dance. Gabrielle tried to dodge the incoming attack, but he failed and he accepted the damage. Sunflora stopped and she was now confused but thanks to her Persim Berry, she went back to normal. Suddenly, Sunflora felt a sharp pain.

"What the…" Sunflora said "I only used Petal Dance and I took damage."

Then, Sunflora remembered something.

"Don't tell me…" Sunflora said "Rowap berry."

Gabrielle nodded, showing the berry that was composed of top-shaped pieces.

"Rowap Berry?" Bidoof asked

"It's a berry that when held, the opponent will take damage if a special lands on the one that holds the berry." Chatot said

"That won't hold me back." Sunflora said as she was charging for a Solarbeam

Seeing this, Gabrielle attacked with Volt Tackle, which was then followed up by Iron Tail, dealing damage on Sunflora. Then, Sunflora launched the attack. Gabrielle tried to dodge it but his feet were caught in the blast. After Gabrielle landed, Sunflora felt pain before she was attacked by Iron Tail. The two where feeling a bit tired but that didn't mean that they are almost at their limits. Gabrielle used Volt Tackle, hitting Sunflora square at the chest. Sunflora used Razor Leaf, hitting Gabrielle. Deciding that it was the right time, Gabrielle launched his Wild Charge, hitting Sunflora but taking its toll on Gabrielle. After that, Gabrielle was tired. He made deep breaths as he looked at his opponent, whose condition is not far from his.

'It's too risky to use Wild Charge again.' Gabrielle thought

'I have to finish this battle quick.' Sunflora thought

As the crowd watches the battle closely, they waited for one of them to act. They watched at both Gabrielle and Sunflora were catching their breaths and watching their opponent.

'Are they doing a stare contest?' Both Chatot and Bidoof thought

Just then, a wind came by and it had blown some leaves off from its tree. Then, the leaves were falling until one of them landed at the center of the field. This is a sign for Gabrielle and Sunflora to unleash their attacks. Gabrielle unleashed Wild Charge while Sunflora unleashed a barrage of leaves with Leaf Storm. The battle turned was most likely "give and take" because both parties are doing damage and being damaged. Each of them also receives extra damage because of the recoil of Gabrielle's Wild Charge and the Rowap Berry that was taking toll on Sunflora.

The battle seemed to last forever, even though it was just a couple of minutes ago. Both of their attacks are weakening, seeing that Gabrielle was tired and Sunflora's Leaf Storm was making its power to decrease over time. After another couple of minutes, all of the attacks are stopped. The aftermath was Gabrielle's side was full of leaves and both sides are very exhausted. As both of them are catching their breaths, Sunflora felt pain in her left arm, making her to put her other arm on it and she was now kneeling. Both of them continued exchanging stares until the entire guild members heard someone fell to the ground. Seeing this Chatot announced the winner.

'So, we finally have a winner.' Chatot thought before saying "Gabrielle is unable to battle! Sunflora wins!"

Everyone rushed to the scene and helped Sunflora and Gabrielle. Chimecho gave both of them medical attention before Sunflora sat with the others while Gabrielle leaned against the tree while applied some bandages, seeing that Sunflora's attack had a toll on Gabrielle.

"By golly, that was a tough battle out there." Bidoof said, giving the bandages to Chimecho

"Yeah, but I lost." Gabrielle said

"It's okay." Chimecho said "It's the battle and the experience that counts right?"

Gabrielle nodded and waited for Chimecho to finish her business. After a while Chimecho finished applying bandages.

"It's okay if you want to stay there and rest." Chimecho said "You've earned it anyway."

"Yeah and there are still two matches left, right?" Bidoof said

"The next match will be Corphish against Dugtrio!" Chatot said aloud

"The next match is about to start." Chimecho said "Let's go, Bidoof!"

Chimecho and Bidoof went back to the stands while Gabrielle watched Corphish and Dugtrio position on the field. Just then, Gabrielle remembered his battle in the previous guild training.

_Flashback_

Gabrielle dodged the impending Shadow Claw while he turned around to counter with Iron Tail but he was bitten at the tail. Gabrielle tried to shake off the opponent but with no avail. Then, he decided to use Thunderbolt. Seeing this, Andrew withdrew before the Thunderbolt hits its mark.

'This battle will be a tough one.' Gabrielle thought

Andrew started charging with one of its paws ready for Force Palm. Seeing this, Gabrielle tried to stop him by using Thunderbolt but Andrew dodged it and continued on its pursuit. When, Andrew was near, Gabrielle used Iron Tail. Andrew saw the attack and stopped then he backstepped. After the attack went by, Andrew charged with Force Palm and it landed, sending Gabrielle into the air. Before the Pikachu landed, he used Thunderbolt which hit Andrew. It was then followed by Quick Attack, which hit Andrew successfully. While he has a chance, Gabrielle used Volt Tackle. Just then, Andrew recovered from the attack and dodged by sidestepping. After that, he used Force Palm, which sent Gabrielle to the other side of the field.

"This is no good!" Sunflora said "Gabrielle was taking too much damage."

Then, Gabrielle stood up, only to find out that Andrew was charging with Shadow Claw on his right paw. Gabrielle blocked it with Iron Tail and succeeded, making the claw strike on his tail.

"Impressive." Andrew said "I'm sorry Gabrielle but, you're leaving yourself open."

Gabrielle saw that Andrew's left paw was ready with Shadow law and it was coming straight at him. That's when Gabrielle realized his mistake, making the attack land a clean hit and made him unconscious.

"Gabrielle was unable to battle." Chatot said "And the victor is Andrew!"

After that, Andrew helped Gabrielle and led him to Chimecho.

"Thanks, Andrew." Gabrielle said

"That's what friends are for, right?" Andrew said

_Flashback ends_

Gabrielle felt that his eyelids are getting heavy and before he knew it, he fell asleep.

…

"Hey, Gabrielle, wake up!" A voice said

Gabrielle opened his eyes and saw Bidoof.

"The final match has finished!" Bidoof said "Chatot said that we will proceed to the next area."

Gabrielle got up and he meet with the others. As soon as that happened, Chatot went ahead and everyone followed.

After a while of walking, Chatot stopped at the destination.

"Okay, here we are." Chatot said "The next area."

All Gabrielle saw are many trees.

"Don't tell me…" Gabrielle said

"It's tree hopping!" Sunflora continued

"That's right!" Chatot said "Although the name is "Tree Hopping", you must move from one tree to the next, by jumping, hopping or skipping, if you feel like it. Like last time, there are obstacles on the way."

"Hey hey! I can still remember that one of the obstacles is the Pokemon." Corphish said

"Well, let's see if that is true today." Chatot said "Gabrielle will do it last since that he had quite an injury from last time. Also, Chimecho, Dugtrio, and Diglett could not enter this area for obvious reasons. Okay, who wants to go first?"

After that, Chimecho approached Gabrielle.

"Are you feeling better, Gabrielle?" Chimecho asked

"Yeah, I think so." Gabrielle said

"Then, please remove the bandages." Chimecho said

Gabrielle did so as he removed the bandages. After doing that, Chimecho gave Gabrielle a Sitrus Berry.

"Eat this to make sure that your injury is healed." Chimecho said

Gabrielle accepted the berry and ate it. Chimecho left after that. Gabrielle watched the others trying the area. Most of them failed but Sunflora and Croagunk succeeded in reaching the finish line. After Corphish, it will be his turn. After Corphish attempt to went past the waiting Voltorb, but instead, he was electrocuted before landing to the hard ground, making his turn end. Gabrielle also noticed that the ambushing pokémon and traps and all sorts are being changed each turn. Gabrielle was called to start and he climbed the tree, which marked the starting point. Gabrielle positioned himself at the thick branch and waited for the signal.

"Okay Gabrielle, you can now begin." Chatot said

Gabrielle jumped from one tree to the next while avoiding the incoming traps like the flying logs. As he pressed on, the obstacles are getting harder to pass. At one tree, an Electrode tried to ambush Gabrielle with Explosion, but luckily Gabrielle passed it before the Electrode finishes with the attack. Gabrielle was already near his goal. Also, more traps and more pokémon are trying to slow him down but Gabrielle passed them by attacking first. He went through many trees and he can now spot the finish line. He was now a tree away from the finish line when he saw another Electrode already glowing white. Gabrielle saw this and stop, letting the Electrode explode. Just then, he saw two Linoones with their claws aiming at the tree trunk where the Electrode was. Gabrielle realized that the Linoones are using Slash and he had to stop them fast. Gabrielle prepared for a Thunderbolt and released it at the Linoones but he was too late. The Linoones already cut the tree from the base, making the tree fall to the ground before the Thunderbolt even reached them. With the tree on the ground, Gabrielle has no way to reach the finish line, which was situated on the next tree.

'Now what?' He thought

Gabrielle looked up and he saw a log, which was on the tree where he was now standing. He also saw that there are vines connected from the log to somewhere above the tree. Just then, Gabrielle had an idea. He shook the tree with his Iron Tail attack, making the log hanging just in front of him. Gabrielle jumped on the hanging log. He estimated the distance from the log to the finish line.

'It's too far.' Gabrielle thought 'I won't make it to the next tree. If only I could jump farther.'

In this situation, Gabrielle was thinking if he should jump in full force or he should find another way. Because of this, it made him remember the last time that they had guild training.

_Flashback_

Andrew reached the last tree after using Shadow Claw to reach it. As he climbed up the branch, everyone was clapping for that he is the only one who passed the area. As Andrew climbed down, everyone approached him.

"That was amazing!" Bidoof said "Using the blast of Force Palm to jump further and using Shadow Claw to cling at the last tree was great!"

"Yeah, I agree," Gabrielle said

"Oh my gosh! I've never seen anything like it!" Sunflora said

"Congratulations Andrew for being able to finish all nine training areas." Chatot said "That was excellent!"

After hearing that, Andrew wears a serious face.

"Chatot, if excellent to you was to surpass everyone like in a competition, I think you were wrong." Andrew said

There was only silence before Andrew spoke again.

"To me, excellence is to surpass yourself, making yourself better each day." Andrew said "That's why I believe that all of you will pass all of the training areas someday."

He then noticed the silence that was around him and Andrew tried to break that.

"Of course, that will happen if you train hard, am I right?" Andrew said, smiling

Some of them looked at each other and some are in deep thought but they all replied "Yeah!". Then, there were chatting and some other noise. Andrew felt happy after that. Then, Chatot interrupted everyone.

"Everyone, I announce the end of the guild's training." Chatot said, which made the others happy "We shall head back to camp to have some dinner and rest. Tomorrow, we will depart after everyone has finished packing."

After that, everyone headed for the camp.

_Flashback ends_

Gabrielle smiles at the thought.

'Andrew was right. Everyone improves everyday.' Gabrielle thought

Gabrielle looked at the distance between the finish line and Gabrielle.

'I can do this. I will try to reach, no, I WILL reach the finish line.' Gabrielle thought

Gabrielle prepares for a big jump when suddenly, the log where he stands moved.

'That's it!' Gabrielle thought

He made the log swing by shifting weights. After a while, the log was moving that it made jumping easier for Gabrielle if he timed it correctly. Gabrielle waits that the log reaches the highest point where the distance is the shortest. As the log positions at the highest point, Gabrielle made a long jump, struggling to reach the finish line. Just then, he grabbed the branch with both of his paws and pulled himself up. He was now standing on the finish line.

'I did it.' Gabrielle thought

Gabrielle climbed down the tree and he was greeted by the others.

"Congratulations, Gabrielle." Bidoof said

"Thank you!" Was his reply

"It seems that only Sunflora, Croagunk and Gabrielle passed this area." Chatot thought "How about we move to the next one?"

Everyone nodded and Chatot lead the way while everyone follows.

* * *

**A/N: End of this chapter! Next chapter: Guild's Harsh Training part 5 will be updated soon.**

**It took me so long to type this. Although I made my first GC fanfic, I will still concentrate on this one, seeing that I had many ideas on this story.**

**Also, I think that this is the longest chapter in this story, seeing that it contained more than three thousand words. Anyway, please leave a review!**


	23. Chapter 22: Guild's Harsh Training Part5

Ch. 22: The Guild's Harsh Training part 5

The guild members have arrived at the next training area. Gabrielle saw that it was a large one and he could already guess what's next.

"The next one is the obstacle course." Chatot said "All of you should know that there are separate courses for each of you. Each of you will have a pokémon that will watch you until you have finished or failed the test. Note that these pokémon are members of an official exploration team so pay your respects to them. "

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, I will announce your guardians for the test." Chatot said

Gabrielle waited for his name to be called. Just then, he heard his name.

"Gabrielle, you will have Roserade of Team Raiders as your guardian." Chatot said

"Oh my gosh!" Sunflora said "Team Raiders?"

"Golly, Gabrielle will have a member of Team Raiders as a guardian for the test." Bidoof said

"Who is Team Raiders?" Gabrielle asked

"Well, Team Raiders is the best exploration team alive!" Sunflora said

Gabrielle was shocked on what he just heard.

"Best exploration team?" Gabrielle asked

"Why, yes!" Chatot said, hearing the conversation. "Roserade of Team Raiders actually volunteered to be one of the guardians."

"One of the members of Team Raiders will look at my test?" Gabrielle said "I'm kinda feeling nervous."

"But Roserade was one of the best, yes sirree!" Bidoof said

"Yeah, talk about lucky." Chimecho said

After that, Chatot announced the guardians of the remaining guild members. After that, he glanced at everyone then he spoke.

"Everyone, I'd like to present to you your guardians." Chatot said

Suddenly, nine fully evolved pokémon came into Gabrielle's sight. He saw Roserade, who was at the far right. Each one of the guardians went into their assigned partners. As Roserade went into Gabrielle, the Roserade smiled.

"Hi." Gabrielle said, nervously.

"Hello." Roserade said "You must be Gabrielle of Team Pokeheroes."

Gabrielle nodded.

"You have such courage and strength to have stopped the planet's paralysis." Roserade said "It's actually an honor to meet a hero of the world."

Gabrielle was speechless, because of his nervousness and also because from what he have heard.

"Also, I feel sorry about your partner." Roserade said "Andrew isn't it?"

Gabrielle looked at the ground before saying "Yeah."

"Anyway, how about we proceed to the test?" Roserade said

Gabrielle nodded.

"Don't be shy!" Roserade said "I can feel that team Pokeheroes will be an official exploration team soon. When that happens, we will be fellow explorers. So, don't get nervous, its just like were having a friendly meeting."

"I guess." Gabrielle said

"Good. Now, come and follow me." Roserade said as she went north.

Gabrielle also went north. They went twists and turns around the forest until they have reached their destination. There was a large obstacle course right in front of Gabrielle. He can't even pinpoint where it ends due to its size.

"The test will begin as you step on the starting line." Roserade said, pointing at the starting line.

"Is there any time limit?" Gabrielle said

"Yes. You must cross the finish line within five minutes." Roserade said "Otherwise, you fail the test. Understood?"

"Understood." Gabrielle said

"Then, it's your choice when to start." Roserade said "But don't keep me waiting for too long."

"I won't." Gabrielle said

Gabrielle ran and went past the starting line. He climbed the ladder and after he reached the top, he grabbed something so that he can cross using the zip-line.

"Might as well get into my position." Roserade said and left her current position.

Gabrielle went past the mud and he was going to jump into a platform on the water. As he landed, he noticed that the platform was sinking. He quickly moved into the next platform and the same was happening. He quickly jumped from one platform to another until he reached the other side. He didn't stop and he went his way through the area where it was densely covered in vines. After a while, he made his way through and he jumped across a hole. After that, he saw some monkey bars and below it was a very deep hole. He grabbed one of the bars and he moved from one bar to another. After crossing, Gabrielle pushed forward as he dodged the sticks that are sharpened at the end. The ambush stopped after a while. Gabrielle continued to move forward but suddenly, he fell into a hole. It wasn't very deep but it was taking his time. He continued forward while avoiding some pitfall trap but he fell in some of them. After he went through the pitfalls, there was a hill. He climbed the hill and went forward. A second later, logs are coming down to stop Gabrielle. He jumped at each and every log with ease. After a while, Gabrielle heard that something big was going towards him. He looked up and saw some big boulders rolling.

"Uh oh." Gabrielle said

Gabrielle dodged the incoming boulders with difficulty. Gabrielle can't even take a step forward. The boulders that are rolling towards him seem to be non-stop. Getting annoyed, he tried to move forward while he dodged. His efforts are rewarded when he slowly move forward from his previous position. Gabrielle continued on doing this until three big boulders came at the same time. Having nowhere to dodge, Gabrielle was thinking of a way to get through the boulders without going down the hill. Just then, Gabrielle saw that the boulder at the middle has some cracks on it. This gave him an idea as he charged forward with his tail that is ready for an attack. Before the boulder could hit him, Gabrielle turned around, letting his Iron Tail collide with the cracks on the boulder. The boulder was turned into pieces of rocks in no time at all. Gabrielle move forward and he reached the top of the hill. He went down the hill but suddenly, he heard that something was dropped behind him, which causes the ground beneath him to shake. He turned around only to see a very big boulder, which was starting to roll towards his direction.

"Scram!" Gabrielle said, even though he is the only one in danger.

He ran as fast as he can to reach the bottom of the hill and so that he won't be squished. Even though his muscles are getting a bit sore, he continued to run at the same speed. The distance between the boulder and Gabrielle shortens as the boulder was gaining speed. When he reached the bottom of the hill, he quickly went to the side, letting the boulder pass him and fall into a big hole. Gabrielle was relieved that he was alive and he wasn't squished by the huge boulder.

"That was close." Gabrielle said, still exhausted.

Even though he's exhausted, he was against the clock. He continued moving, avoiding the obvious traps on the way. After what seemed to be forever, Gabrielle can now see the finish line.

"Finally!" Gabrielle muttered

He ran towards the finish line. Suddenly, he tripped. He rubbed his face before he got up. He saw that there was a patch of grass which was tied together which tripped him. He then realized that this was not an ordinary knot, it was an attack called Grass Knot.

"One minute and thirty seconds." Gabrielle heard a familiar voice "At least you live up to your reputation."

Gabrielle saw that it was Roserade. He also concluded that Roserade is the one who attacked him with Grass Knot.

"As I've said, you will finish the test when you have passed the finish line." Roserade said "You can only reach the finish line if you'll get a chance to get through me."

"So, this is a part of the test?" Gabrielle said

"Sure it is." Roserade said "Give your best shot."

Gabrielle considered that Roserade was a grass type, making it hard for him to attack with electric attacks. Also, he was fully aware that Roserade was one of the best explorers.

'She might have a trick on her sleeve.' Gabrielle thought

Gabrielle charged with Iron Tail. Roserade dodged the attack and when Gabrielle charged again, he was tripped by the attack Grass Knot. Gabrielle gritted his teeth and he got up, ready for another attack. He charged again with Iron Tail and this time, Roserade let it hit its mark. Gabrielle was surprised but then, she grabbed the tail and threw Gabrielle. Gabrielle landed with a thud. Then, he got up. This time, he used Thunderbolt at Roserade, and she let the attack hit her again. Gabrielle attacked with Volt Tackle, which hit Roserade. Just then, Gabrielle felt tired and he was weakening as time pass by.

"What's… wrong with… me…" Gabrielle said between pants

"So you've just realized your mistake right now." Roserade said

"What?" Gabrielle said "What mistake?"

"Remember that I hold you after you attacked with Iron Tail." Roserade said "I secretly used Toxic on you."

"That means I'm badly poisoned now." Gabrielle murmured "Gotta get to the finish line and fast."

Gabrielle attacked with Thunderbolt and Roserade dodged it. Roserade counterattacked with Giga Drain, surprising Gabrielle while he was being drained of energy. Gabrielle can feel that he might faint any second now but he is determined to cross the finish line. Gabrielle used Thunderbolt again and Roserade dodged again by moving to the side. Gabrielle charged with Iron Tail, hitting Roserade's sides and sending her across the grassy field. This was Gabrielle's chance and he ran for the finish line.

"No you don't!" Roserade said "Leaf Storm."

The barrage of leaves from Roserade danced like a tornado before it went for its target. Gabrielle sidestepped to dodge the incoming attack. He barely dodged the attack and he continued running for the finish line.

"Gotcha." Roserade said

Gabrielle saw another Grass Knot formed in front of him but he was too late to put the brakes. He closed his eyes and braced for the fall. After a second, he landed, face first. He felt the hard ground before he fell unconscious.

Meanwhile, Roserade approached the unconscious body. She smiled as he saw Gabrielle.

"So, you fell unconscious." Roserade said "But, I can see that you're very determined about your goal. No wonder you and Andrew have saved the destruction of Temporal Tower."

Then, Roserade carried Gabrielle back to where the others are.

…

Gabrielle was stirring in his sleep. Then, he woke up, realizing that everyone was there.

"What happened?" Gabrielle asked

"After you have passed the test, you fell unconscious, so Roserade brought you here." Chimecho said

"Passed?" Gabrielle said "But I didn't even…"

"Yes, you have passed the test." Roserade said suddenly, who was leaning on the tree where Gabrielle was placed.

"How did that happen?" Gabrielle asked curiously

"You tripped, remember?" Roserade said "You have literally crossed the finish line after you tripped. You even landed three inches away from the line."

"Congratulations, anyway." Chimecho said

"Thanks." Gabrielle said

"I must go now." Roserade said

"Thanks by the way." Gabrielle said

"You're welcome." Roserade said and left

"Come on. Let's go." Chimecho said "Chatot will be waiting for us."

Gabrielle got up and he followed Chimecho back to the others. Gabrielle saw them, eating lunch.

"Oh, you're awake!" Chatot said

"I could figure that you're battle with Roserade is hard." Sunflora said

"But one thing is for sure, you passed, yes sirree!" Bidoof said

"Now come on and eat your lunch." Chatot said "We still have one test to finish."

Gabrielle nodded and he sat with the others. He started eating his lunch so that he will have some energy for the next and final test.

A while of talking and a minute after, Chatot said that they should proceed to the final test. Everyone knows the routine right after. Chatot went ahead and the others followed. After a while of walking, they have arrived at the destination point. Gabrielle can clearly see a cave just right in front of them.

"The final test will test your skills as an explorer." Chatot said "This will test how one can adapt with the environment and to the scene that was unfolding right in front of you."

"So, what is it called?" Bidoof asked

"This is… the Survival Test." Chatot said "All of you will enter at the same time and each and every one of you will be transported into different places. All you have to do is to find the treasure and bring it back here. I will not tell any time limit because the dungeon will tell you if your time is near or not."

"The dungeon?" Gabrielle said "How could it be possible?"

"You'll find out yourselves." Chatot said "Enter the cave and step on the warp pad that was inside. I wish you all a good luck."

Everyone did what Chatot said. As they entered the cave, they saw a warp pad. They took turns in using the thing. After a while, it was Gabrielle's turn. He stepped on the pad as he felt himself being teleported away.

…

Gabrielle landed on the hard ground. He looked around and he was quite shocked. There was a big hole just in front of him. Also, he couldn't see the bottom of the hole, like it was an endless abyss. Gabrielle saw that there are floating platforms. He decided to move ahead and he jumped on one of the platforms. The platform started shaking violently after he landed. Gabrielle knew what will happen and he jumped to the second platform. His guess was correct as the platform he was now standing shook violently. The previous platform fell into the endless hole and Gabrielle decided to move forward. After reaching the end, he saw another warp pad. He stepped on it and he felt the tingling sensation before he was teleported.

…

The next room was filled with water. Gabrielle was standing on the ground. He saw the warp pad on the other end of the room and he decided that he must cross the water through swimming. Before dipping into the water, Gabrielle noticed one thing. The water was electrically charged. It was no problem for him, being an electric type at all. He swam from one end to another and when he got up, he stepped on the warp pad. Another tingling sensation and he was teleported away.

…

Gabrielle saw a long, narrow way ahead of him. He wondered what will be the challenge in this room. He couldn't just let his guard down. He could feel that there will be danger approaching anytime. He stepped forward and continued moving forward. Just then, he hears some rocks falling. He looked above him only to see a falling boulder. He moved from his current spot and avoided the boulder, which turned into many pieces after it landed. Gabrielle was relieved but it wasn't finished yet. Many boulders are falling like it was raining rocks. Having no choice, Gabrielle ran forward, hoping there will be a warp pad waiting for him. As the boulder assault continued, Gabrielle was reaching the other side of the room and saw the warp pad. He quickly stepped on it and he was warped away.

…

The next room was just like the previous one, narrow and long. He took a step forward and he heard some sound. Spikes started to appear on the walls at his left and right. A second after, the walls are closing in a way that he would be crushed if he won't get out of the room quickly. The only thing he can do was run forward, hoping that a warp pad was waiting for him. Luck was on his side when he saw the warp pad. Quickly, he stepped on it and teleported away before he was crushed by the spiky wall.

…

There was a swamp right in front of Gabrielle. He could already say that swamps mostly have quicksands in them. Gabrielle threw a rock and his suspicions were right as the rock sank. He looked for another way across the swamp and he saw some vines near to each other, which leads to the other side of the large room. He grabbed one of the vines and tested if the vine could handle his weight. After that, he swung from one vine to another. Luckily, the vines didn't break as he swung. He reached the other end and stepped on the pad. Again, he was teleported to the next room.

…

Gabrielle appeared near an old rope bridge, which might collapse any second. Just then, Gabrielle felt a gentle breeze hitting his skin.

"Wait a minute!" Gabrielle said, thinking out loud "Gentle wind in a closed room? Something's not right!"

He decided to cross the bridge as fast as he can. He ran on the creaky bridge. When he was halfway, the wood beneath his feet collapsed, forcing Gabrielle to stop in his tracks. He regained composure and went ahead.

"Almost there." Gabrielle said

Just then, he could see that the rope was slowly breaking.

"Oh crap." Gabrielle said "Run!"

Gabrielle did what he just said as he ran with all of his might. He jumped when he was near the edge, reaching the ground before the bridge collapsed. He was relieved and he saw another warp pad. Stepping on it, he had been teleported.

…

There was a narrow land bridge just in front of him and he noticed that the wind was blowing harshly. With no choice but to move on, Gabrielle crossed the bridge, trying to keep his balance. He fought against the wind so that he won't be tipped over and fell. Every time he took a step, the wind was getting stronger until it was mighty strong when he had crossed ¾ of the bridge. A few distance remaining but Gabrielle was having a hard time. Still, he crossed the bridge and stepped on the warp pad.

…

The next room was filled with fog.

"Now how can I find the warp pad now?" Gabrielle said

He noticed a sign saying "Start here. Go ten steps forward."

Gabrielle followed what the sign said. After that, he saw another sign saying "Twelve steps to the right. Don't…"

Gabrielle ignored the last word as he followed the sign. He again ended up on a brown sign.

"Two steps forward." The sign said "…be fooled…"

Gabrielle followed the first sentence and he saw another sign. "Eight steps to the left. … by …" it said.

He took twelve steps to the left. Again, guided by another sign which said "Five steps forward. …black…"

He took five steps forward and saw another sign. "Four steps to the left. …illusions."

He followed the sign and met another sign. "Move seventeen steps **backward**."

He noticed that the last word was tinted black, not white. He followed the sign and ended up bumping a wall. He looked around but there was no warp pad. Then, he noticed a sign saying "Start here. Go ten steps forward."

"What the…" Gabrielle said "I came here before!"

Gabrielle was frustrated. He felt another wind but this time it was stronger. With no choice he followed the sign until he met the odd sign again.

"What to do now." Gabrielle said "If I follow this, I'll end up at the beginning again!"

He thought about it for a while, another wind came and it was stringer than the last time before he remembered something.

"There are words beneath every direction in the five previous signs." Gabrielle said

He tried combining the words in order. When it was formed, it was something like a message.

"Don't be fooled by black illusions." Gabrielle thought out loud "What does it mean by black illusions?"

Suddenly, he became curious of the word "backward" on the sign. He examined it by touching when suddenly, the word disappeared and it was replaced by "forward" that was tinted white. With a new direction, Gabrielle followed it and met another sign.

"Long, tough journeys always start with one step forward." It read

Gabrielle noticed the underlined words and followed it. Suddenly, he felt the tingling sensation before he was warped.

…

Gabrielle was sweating because of the sudden change in temperature. He was standing near the lava and there was a small land that connects one side of the room to the other. Having no choice, Gabrielle crossed using the exposed land while he avoided the lava. When he reached the other end, he stepped on the portal.

…

Gabrielle shivered at the sudden drop in temperature.

"It's like a fridge!" Gabrielle shouted

After saying that, he saw something that was frozen. He went closer to inspect. It was the treasure he was finding.

"How can I bring it back?" Gabrielle said "It's frozen solid!"

He felt another strong wind, which made him rub his body to provide heat.

"That's no ordinary wind!" Gabrielle said as he realized "If I don't hurry, I'll be knocked out of the dungeon!"

Just then, an idea hit him as he used Iron Tail to separate the floor from the frozen bounty. He carried the treasure. His hands were already growing numb because of the cold as he quickly rushed to the warp point which leads back to the previous room.

…

Again, the temperature changed from low to high as the ice started to melt. In no time at all, Gabrielle can already feel the roughness of the wood where the treasure made of. He has no time to wonder what it contains as his time was running out. He rushed to get out of the dungeon.

…

He arrived at a room where the old rope bridge, or where it used to be. The bridge was no where to be found.

"Now what?" Gabrielle said

Suddenly, he can feel a very strong wind coming out from the endless hole just in front of him. He looked at the hole and he felt the power of the wind. He had an idea which involves a lot of courage.

"It's now or never." Gabrielle said as he ran forward

The thoughts of falling into the endless abyss were gone as he can fell the wind pushing him. He was amazed by the wind's power but he thought that this was not the right time to think about that. He crossed the "windy path" and made his way to the warp pad.

…

He was now at the very first room he entered but he met the same problem as before, there was no way to get into the other side. There's not even a single wind blowing from below. Just then, he felt a strong wind at his back. This was another warning and if he was right, it was the last. The leaves that are brought with the wind went into the hole but some of them floated in midair like they are resting on something.

"Maybe…" Gabrielle said

He jumped on where the leaves landed in midair. He didn't fell but instead, he was standing on something hard.

"Thought so…" Gabrielle said "Invisible platforms."

Gabrielle jumped from one invisible platform to the next. He reached the end and he stepped happily on the warp pad, leading him back to the cave, where he met Chatot.

"Congratulations!" Chatot said "Anyway, the contents of the treasure are yours to keep.

"Thanks." Gabrielle said as he opened it.

There was 500 poke, a gold ribbon, two ginseng, one calcium, a thunderstone and a sun ribbon.

"Wow!" Gabrielle said "These items are rarely found in mystery dungeons."

…

Gabrielle waited for the others to finish the test. After thirty minutes, all of them assembled and Chatot started briefing.

"Looks like many of you have improved since the last training tests." Chatot said "And now, the guildmaster will address the ending remarks."

The guildmaster appeared out of nowhere.

"I am glad to say that the guild's harsh training is over! YOOMTAH!" Wigglytuff said

Chatot sweatdropped and almost facepalmed himself before speaking.

"And as the guildmaster said, the training was finally over!" Chatot said

"HOORAY!" Everyone shouted

"Now, pack your things so that we could leave now and arrive at the guild by late afternoon." Chatot said

Everyone nodded as they went back to camp. Some have idle chit-chat and some was minding their own business. After everyone was finished, they waved goodbye to the forest as they left so that they could get back to the guild.

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter 22 and end of the guild's harsh training. It took quite a while to type this, especially if you are also busy playing pokémon white ^.^ **

**Anyway, leave a review, anonymous or signed.**


	24. Chapter 23: Being Serious For Real

Chapter 23: Being Serious for Real

A week has passed since Andrew's birthday and Jasmine was in front of Andrew's room. She knocked three times and waited for a response. After a while, Jasmine was getting impatient for waiting Andrew's reply so she knocked at the door again and the same result happened. She decided to go inside. She turned the knob and she entered. She scanned every part of the room but there are no signs of Andrew anywhere. She decided to get out and she turned around. She saw a note posted on the door and grabbed it. She read the note's contents.

_If you are looking for me, I won't be available throughout the day. Don't even try and find me._

_Andrew_

'So, he went somewhere.' Jasmine thought

She went outside and tried to regroup with the others. She saw the others as soon as she had exited the mansion.

"Hey, Jasmine!" Percy said "Where's Andrew?"

"He went somewhere." Jasmine said

Jasmine gave Percy the note that Andrew left. Percy and the others read the note. After a while, Percy gave the note back.

"Do you know why he left?" Jenny asked

"No." Jasmine said "I hope that he won't get into trouble this time."

"Worried about Andrew?" Roderick asked

"As a friend, yes." Jasmine said "I have to go. I need something from Blissey."

"Sure." Roderick said

Then, Jasmine left. Roderick eyed her for a moment before Jasmine is out of sight.

"She looks depressed today." Roderick said

"Do you know what causes her depression?" Lyka asked

"I can tell one thing but I'm not sure if it's because of him." Jenny said

"Maybe." Percy said "Maybe not."

"Well, thinking about it doesn't help." Roderick said "Maybe we will find the cause later."

"Yeah." Jenny agreed

Everyone went into their own business after that. Meanwhile, Jasmine found Blissey.

"Blissey!" Jasmine said

Blissey turned around and she saw the one who just called her.

"Jasmine!" Blissey said "Wait just a minute and I'll bring it out, okay?"

Jasmine nodded. Blissey rummaged at her bag and after a while, she brought out a bottle of Zinc.

"Here you go!" Blissey said

"Thanks a lot!" Jasmine said

She opened the bottle and she drinks its contents. After she finished her bottle, she was satisfied. Just then, a loud noise was heard by Jasmine and Blissey.

"What was that?" Jasmine said, being alert.

"I don't know." Blissey said "But the noise seemed to be a falling tree somewhere."

"Falling tree?" Jasmine said "Like someone was cutting a tree and it fell straight to the ground."

"Yes." Blissey said "But why would someone do that?"

"Beats me." Jasmine said

Just then, Jasmine remembered something.

"I have to go now." Jasmine said

"Okay." Blissey said

"Bye!" Jasmine said and left

…

Roderick and the others were also startled by the noise but they ignored it. Everyone was doing their own business. Then, Roderick saw someone who was heading to the forest.

"Hey, isn't that Jasmine?" Roderick said, pointing to the Piplup

Everybody looked to the Piplup who then disappeared in the forest.

"Yeah." Percy said "But why would she go to the forest?"

"I don't know." Jenny said "Maybe she's looking for something."

"Or someone." Lyka added

"Hey! Did anyone of you saw Steve?" Roderick asked

"Now that you mentioned it, I didn't saw him since Jasmine left." Percy said

"Me too." Jenny said

"Same here." Lyka added

"I wonder where he went." Roderick said

As Jasmine was searching around the forest, she saw a tree which was already on the ground. She approached the tree and examined it.

"This tree was still green and it looks like it was just cut a while ago." Jasmine said "Maybe he's nearby."

She searched around the area. Little did she know that there was someone following her in the shadows. She continued her search and she saw a river and she followed where it flows. After a while, she saw a waterfall. She searched around the waterfall but saw no one. She left after that and after a while, the sound of footsteps on the water was produced. Jasmine heard this and approached the source, only to saw a figure running away.

"Hey!" Jasmine said, running after the figure "Stop!"

The figure didn't stop and continued running and Jasmine gave chase to the figure.

"I said stop!" Jasmine said

The figure didn't listen and continued running,

"Whirlpool!" Jasmine said

She created a massive whirlpool and she throws it towards the figure. The figure was hit and the figure was now trapped in a violent swirling whirlpool. Jasmine approached the immobile figure, which she found out that it was Andrew.

"Andrew?" Jasmine said "What are you doing here?"

Andrew was silent.

"Come on, answer me." Jasmine said "We're friends, aren't we?"

"Alright." Andrew said "I was training."

"Training?" Jasmine said "But you've just only recovered three days ago."

"It's because of what I've fought last week that pushed me to go training." Andrew said

"Because of the defeat?" Jasmine said

"Not only that, the thing is my opponent is a ghost type." Andrew said "And I can feel that we will meet again, someday."

"What makes you think that it's an enemy?" Jasmine said

"I just got this feeling." Andrew said

"Come on now." Jasmine said "Aren't you pushing yourself too much?"

"The last thing I want to see is someone being hurt by an evil pokémon." Andrew said "That's why I'm training harder!"

Just then, the whirlpool disappeared.

"I must go now." Andrew said

"No. You will not leave." Jasmine said, getting angry "We, your friends, also care about other pokémon, and that includes you. Don't push yourself! You already got some cuts and bruises!

"A small injury won't stop me." Andrew said, somewhat coldly

"And what? Wait for that small injury to become a big one?" Jasmine said "No! I won't let you!"

"You won't stop me." Andrew said

Andrew took a step backward, ready to flee at anytime. Then, Jasmine took a step forward, ready to give chase.

"Even if it means attacking you, I will do it just to make you stop." Jasmine said

"Make me." Andrew said

The last word was the go signal for Jasmine. She used Whirlpool, which Andrew dodged. Jasmine followed it up with Bubblebeam, which Andrew dodged again. She continued until Andrew bumps the tree. Jasmine saw this chance and used Whirlpool but Andrew saw this quickly and jumped, using the tree to gain force.

'He's not attacking.' Jasmine thought

Andrew was standing just a few meters away from Jasmine. His face contains no expression as he looked at Jasmine. Jasmine was thinking for a while before she attacked.

"Bubble Beam!" She shouted

The spray of bubbles are forcefully ejected are coming towards Andrew. He jumped to dodge it and Jasmine was approaching him while he was still in the air. Jasmine placed a Whirlpool to where will Andrew land. Seeing this, Andrew prepared for a Shadow Claw to nullify Jasmine's attack, which succeeded. Using the Whirlpool as a cover, Jasmine used Brine, which Andrew didn't realized until the attack made contact with him. The attack took a toll on Andrew, since he has wounds even before the fight but he recovered after a while.

"Give it up!" Jasmine said "You're not even attacking!"

"Why should I?" Andrew said "I'm just here to train, not hurt someone."

"I'm here to stop you!" Jasmine said "Not to train with you!"

"Goodbye then." Andrew said and he jumped away from Jasmine

"No, you're not." Jasmine said and gave chase

Jasmine jumped and used Drill Peck. Andrew looked around and saw Jasmine who was determined to stop him. Jasmine caught up with Andrew due to the force that the attack was giving and the Drill Peck landed on Andrew's forehead. They both landed on the ground due to the attack.

"Please, stop!" Jasmine said

"Geez, you're really desperate." Andrew said "Get off me!"

Then, Jasmine realized their position. She was on top of Andrew. Jasmine blushed a bit but Andrew didn't notice it.

"I won't until you stop your training." Jasmine said

Andrew hesitated for a while but since he was getting tired and he considered that he hates the position they are now.

"Fine." Andrew said

"Don't even try to escape while I get off." Jasmine said

"I won't." Andrew said "Now how about you get off now so that I can stand up?"

Jasmine got off after that and she offers a hand. Andrew accepted it and he pulls himself while Jasmine pulls him. She realized her mistake though when Andrew got up, she was pulled closer due to Jasmine's lack of force in her pull.

"Hey! Watch it!" Andrew said, catching the Piplup that was going off balance

Jasmine regained balance, thanks to Andrew but then she realized that they are close to each other. Their bodies are in contact, which made Jasmine blush again. Jasmine didn't realize that Andrew was also reacting the same way that Jasmine was reacting. She also noticed that he was big at this distance.

"Thanks." Jasmine said

"You're welcome." Andrew said

Andrew broke free from the "hug" and before he knows it, he was being dragged by Jasmine.

"Now, now." Jasmine said "You won't escape now. Let's go back with the others."

"I can walk, thank you." Andrew said

"But I can't risk letting you go and before I even realize it you were gone." Jasmine said

Andrew hissed.

"Fine then." Andrew said

Andrew was struggling to keep up with Jasmine. He tripped at some point but Jasmine never stopped dragging him. Then, they found an Oran Berry bush. Jasmine picked some and she used it to treat Andrew's wound. She also gave one to Andrew so that he can have something to eat. She also kept one for herself so that she would eat something. After a while of walking, they have exited the forest. They have met with the others, who looked curiously at them. Then, Jasmine let go of Andrew's hand.

"Where did you two went?" Percy asked "And why are you holding hands with each other."

"To ensure that he won't escape me." Jasmine said

Jasmine sits on a nearby bench while Andrew took some shade on a nearby tree.

"Is that the truth?" Percy said "Because I can think of something else."

"Mind you that I can use flying type moves and I can happily use Drill Peck on you until dinner will be served." Jasmine said

"Gee, can't take a joke." Percy said "Anyway, I thought you will be unavailable throughout the day, Andrew."

Then, he looked at Andrew's position.

"Andrew?" Percy said

Andrew's eyes were already closed and he was breathing normally.

"That's great." Percy said "He fell asleep."

"Can't help it." Roderick said "Maybe he was tired."

"Anyway, what was he doing, Jasmine?" Percy said, looking at the Piplup "Jasmine?"

He saw the Piplup was looking at the ground and her eyes are closed.

"That's just great." Percy muttered "What happened with them?"

"Beats me." Jenny said

"Just ask them later when they wake up." Roderick said

Just then, Roderick noticed someone on a tree. It was Steve.

"Hey Steve!" Roderick said, waving

Steve looked at the Charmander and then he looked back at the sleeping figure of Andrew. Roderick noticed that Steve was suspiciously eyeing him for some reason.

'Weird.' Roderick thought 'What's with him too?'

Roderick just decided to ignore it and he went back to his own business.

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter. Next chapter will be in this month, I think.**

**Anyway, please vote at my poll. I can't tell you which pokémon has the most number of votes but I can tell you that it's a tie and they're both partially fighting types as of May 25, 2011. XD**

**Also, please review!**


	25. Chapter 24: A Tough Decision

**A/N: Say, it's been almost two months since the last time I updated, isn't it? Sorry, I've been out of fanfiction for a month because of school and college entrance test. Also, I have a hard time on trying to write this chapter since I was out this site for a month. Also, I'd like to say that the poll SHOULD be closed now, but I CAN'T. To everyone who didn't vote yet in my poll, please vote to break the tie. Anyway, here's the chapter.**

* * *

Ch. 24: A Tough Decision

Andrew woke up and rubbed his eyes. Light shine through the window and he looked outside and he saw that many pokémon are already out and doing their own business. He decided to go outside. He opened the door and a Charmander standing just in front, ready to knock. The Charmander noticed this and placed his hand back at his sides.

"Good morning." Andrew said "So, what's up?"

"Steve is." Roderick said "He's been acting strange since the last two days."

"Do you know what reason that causes his actions?" Andrew asked

"One thing is for sure." Roderick said "That reason is not socially involved because if I know Steve, he doesn't open up completely, even to us, his friends."

"Did you tried investigating or asking him about it?" Andrew asked

"Asking him will be the worst idea." Roderick said "Investigating will be hard since he always make sure that he hid everything important that he does. That's what we know of Steve."

"Well, it can't be helped." Andrew said "Let's just observe him for a while."

"Yeah." Roderick said "I am also thinking that observing will be the best option."

"So, do you have any other plans for today?" Andrew asked

"No, but we've been thinking about going to Lake Peace again." Roderick said

"Lake Peace?" Andrew asked, not knowing the place

"Oh… That's right. You haven't been there yet." Roderick said "Lake Peace is a lake near here and it is said to calm one's troubled mind."

"Sounds like a good place." Andrew said after considering "Maybe we could go there and have a picnic."

"Well, let's tell the others." Roderick said

The two walked towards the stairs. Then, they met Blissey, who stopped in front of them.

"Andrew, Arceus wants to speak with you." She said

Andrew looked to Roderick.

"I'll just let the others know about the trip. Be sure to come back after, okay?" He said

Andrew gave a nod. They separated ways as Andrew followed Blissey and Roderick walked along the corridors. Blissey and Andrew walked out of the mansion and followed a certain path which leads towards Arceus' chamber. They reached the said destination and both of them entered. Arceus was already standing, waiting for Andrew's arrival.

"He's here, sir." Blissey said

"You may now leave, Blissey." Arceus ordered

"As you wish, sir." Blissey said

Blissey exited the chamber while Andrew was standing, waiting for Arceus to speak.

"So, Andrew," Arceus said "I have one question for you."

"What is it?" Andrew said

"If you are given the chance, will you go back to the world below?" Arceus said

"What do you mean?" Andrew asked, a bit confused.

"To put it simply, I was asking if you would rather go back to the world which you and the Pikachu saved or you would stay here and live peacefully." Arceus said

After hearing the question, Andrew was in deep thought. He considered things that will happen and things that he might miss. But then, one question intrigued Andrew.

"Is going back to the world and continue my life even possible?" Andrew asked

"Let's just say that I have the power to do so." Arceus said

Again, Andrew gave it some thought before answering.

"I don't know." He said

"Well, take some time to think about it." Arceus said "I'm not in a hurry, anyway."

"But why ask such a question?" Andrew asked

"Just because this is a question that needs to be answered." Arceus said "You can go now. Come back if you have decided on your answer."

Andrew went out of the chamber and he retraced his steps back to the mansion. When he arrived, he saw that everyone was already ready for their outing at Lake Peace.

"Andrew! Come on, let's go!" Jenny said

Andrew approached them quickly.

"Then, let's go." Andrew said

…

The group approached the lake and Andrew saw that it was a big one. There are some pokémon already at the lake. Most of them are swimming and some are doing other things. The sight of the lake, along with some trees, the sun, and some of the berry bushes made it a beautiful sight. The place is peaceful in a way that all of the other pokémon there are enjoying on what they are doing. All things around the lake occurred naturally. It was like nature planned this everyday. The sight had an impact on Andrew, the very same impact that he had when he saw the Krabby blowing bubbles into the ocean.

'Now that I remembered it, the first time I saw that scene was also the time when I first met Gabrielle." He thought

Just then, he was snapped out of his thoughts when a vine grabbed him.

"Let's go and find a spot." Percy said

The group walked around until they have found a spot which wasn't occupied by other pokémon. The spot was near some berry bushes and also near the lake. Jasmine and Jenny brought out the berries while the others went into their own business. Andrew was sitting near the lake when he suddenly felt a splash of water.

"Hey! Why not join us?" Percy said

Andrew jumped into the water and he felt the cold water running through his body.

"The water feels great, isn't it?" Percy asked

"Yeah." Andrew said "I will agree to that."

"This water is like the water that flows in our river back at the forest." Percy said "And the forest is our home. I really wish that I can see the forest and my parents once more."

Andrew looked at Percy.

"Of course I can't go back now." Percy said "But those who are still with their parents are lucky enough. They should even spend more time while they're there."

"Y-yeah." Andrew said

"So, do you miss your parents, Andrew?" Percy asked

Andrew kept silent for a while before he answered.

"I can't remember them." He said

"What do you mean?" Percy asked "Aren't your parents there when you grew?"

"I can't remember." Andrew said "All I can remember is that I have a Grovyle as a friend and we helped each other out."

"Oh." Percy said "Don't worry! You'll remember them sooner or later."

"Maybe." Andrew said

"Hey, don't get depressed." Percy said "We're your friends. We'll help you out."

"Thanks." Andrew said "But first…"

Andrew splashed some water on Percy.

"Let's have some fun." Andrew said

The two continuously splashed each other. Then, Lyka and Jasmine joined them. They have been playing for a while. Just then, Roderick was splashed by the water.

"Hey! Watch it!" He said "You know that I don't like being splashed by water."

All four of them looked at each other and then faced Roderick, with a smile on their faces.

"Uhm… What's with the face?" Roderick asked

"You know that it's fun to play in the water." Percy said "Why won't you… come and join us!"

Suddenly, two vines grabbed both Roderick's paws.

"Hey! Let go of me!" He said

He resisted the pull of the vine.

"Come on!" Percy said "It is fun!"

"No way!" Roderick said "I already said that I hate water."

"But you would like it if you'll take a dip." Percy said

"NO!" Roderick said and unleashed Flamethrower on the vines.

"Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot." Percy said and dipped his vines on the water.

"For the last time, I will never EVER take a dip at any lake!" He said

Then, someone touched him from the behind.

"What?"He said and looked around

Just then, he was pushed into the water. There was a huge splash before Roderick was wailing his paws.

"Help!" Roderick said "I can't swim!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Uhm…" Percy said "You can't swim?"

"But the water is just shallow there." Jasmine added

Then, sudden realization hit him and Roderick stood up, only to find out that the water level was just at his waist.

"If you want to drown, feel free to go at the center of the lake." Jasmine said

Roderick looked at the shore to see who pushed him. It was Andrew.

"Why you…" Roderick said

"So, how's the water?" Andrew asked

"Hmm… It feels great on the body, somehow." Roderick said "But I still hate water!"

Everyone laughed.

"It's obvious that you like the lake's water, even though you're a fire type." Andrew said

"Now that you've mentioned it, it's my first time taking a dip in this lake and it felt… great somehow." Roderick said

"Well, you're not the only one enjoying it." Andrew said, pointing towards north

Roderick looked north and he saw a Magmortar who was in the lake. He also noticed a Flareon swimming. Also, he noticed a Rhyperior testing the water's temperature before diving in.

"This lake is special." Andrew said

"I remembered that someone must also take a dip." Jasmine said "And she's a fire-type too."

"The problem is... where is she?" Lyka said

Everyone looked at the fire-type's previous location, which wasn't occupied by anyone.

"She… disappeared." Roderick said

"No." Percy said "Look over there."

Percy pointed to the left using his vines. Everyone looked at the direction and they saw Jenny whose feet are already in the water.

"Well, at least she was also convinced about the water." Roderick said

"How about Steve?" Andrew said

"He can take a swim or not if he wants to." Percy said "The only thing we're sure of is that you can't force him to do anything."

"Yeah." Jasmine said

"Even if you'll cajole him, he won't do it unless if he doesn't want to." Jenny said

"Anyway, I'll go for a swim around the lake." Andrew said

"Go ahead." Percy said

Andrew took a swim around the lake while the others chatted.

"This day sure is fun." Jasmine muttered

"Yeah, it was." Jenny said, hearing what Jasmine just said

"Oh, I'll go prepare the berries." Jasmine said "In the meantime, can you pick some berries?"

"Sure." Jenny said and went off to a nearby berry bush.

Jasmine washed some berries and prepared them. Then, she saw a lone Eevee walking around an empty berry bush. Jasmine smiled and she picked up two Oran Berries. Then, she walked towards the Eevee.

"Here, little Eevee." Jasmine said "I know that you're hungry so take it."

The Eevee happily accepted the berries.

"Thank you." Eevee said and walked away happily.

Jasmine smiled as the Eevee went away and Jasmine went back to cooking. Jenny came with a bunch of berries and placed them in a basket. Then, Percy, Roderick and Lyka came and helped Jasmine. Then, Andrew came and helped but he only helped a little because they are almost finished when he came. The food was already set and everyone sat down, forming a circle.

"Where's Steve?" Lyka asked

Just then, Steve came into the scene and sat, completing the circle. Everyone started eating. Andrew gulped the Oran Berry juice before he spoke.

"Guys, I have a question." He said

"What is it?" Roderick asked

"If you would be given the chance, would you want to continue your lives?" Andrew asked

Everything went silent until someone spoke.

"Well, I would. I miss my parents, my relatives, my old friends." Roderick said "But then, I would miss all of you, guys."

"The same goes for me." Percy said

"Well, I really miss all of them." Jasmine said "But if I'd do that, I will miss you all."

"You're right." Jenny said "I would feel the same."

"Me too." Lyka said

"By the way, why ask such a question?" Roderick asked

"Just wondering." Andrew said

"Well, what if you'll be asked the same question, Andrew?" Lyka said

"I don't know." Andrew said "I mean I do miss all of the pokémon I know back there and I will miss this place if I leave it. So, it's a hard decision."

"Yeah." Jasmine said "Oh, don't forget to eat that Pecha pie."

"Hey, thanks." Andrew said

Andrew took a slice out of the pie and ate it.

"I'm really glad that I've met all of you guys." Andrew said

"Same goes here." Roderick said

"I agree." Percy said

"Me too." Jasmine said

"Me three!" Jenny said

"I'm glad too." Lyka said

Andrew noticed that Steve was giving him a glare.

'What does that mean?' Andrew thought

…

"Everyone, it'll get dark soon." Jasmine said

"So, time to get back?" Roderick said

Everyone agreed.

"Then let's go!" Percy said

While everyone was walking, they had a little conversation.

"It was a nice day today." Andrew said

"I'd like to agree with that." Roderick said

"The lake was really something, right?" Jasmine said

Andrew nodded.

"It sure was." Jenny said

"It's like a miracle." Lyka said

"And it was refreshing." Andrew said

"That's what I like on that lake." Percy said "How about if we'll go again there, someday?"

Everyone agreed. They were all walking back to the mansion while Andrew was in deep thought.

'Maybe…' Andrew thought 'Maybe I know the answer to the question.'

Andrew smile to himself before he and the others noticed the mansion, which was getting in their line of sight.

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter.**

**I have to say that I'll be out of town by a week, starting September 26, 2011. Because of this, the next chapters might get delayed. Anyway, vote in my poll and review!**


	26. Chapter 25: Unanswered Questions

Ch. 25: Unanswered Questions

* * *

Andrew was walking near the trees when he saw Steve who was staring at him.

'What's with him?' Andrew thought

Andrew walked around before sitting on the grass, watching other pokémon go by. He noticed that Steve was watching at him intently. Andrew just ignored him and continued watching. A series of pokémon passed by, almost all of them are strangers to Andrew but he know their species. Just then, a familiar Bulbasaur went near him.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked

"Just watching others pass by…" Andrew said "I'm a bit bored."

"Care if I join?" Percy asked "I told everyone that we'll be here so while waiting for them, we can do this."

"Go ahead." Andrew said

Percy sat near Andrew and both of them watched pokémon who passed by. They even got a game out of it, to guess what pokémon will appear next. Although it has a slight chance to guess one out of the many pokémon, they still had the game since they are bored. Just then, a Charmander came by.

"My guess is right." Andrew said, smiling.

"Okay, you won." Percy said. "At least they're here."

"So, what's up?" Roderick asked, holding a scarf.

"We're fine… And what's with the scarf?" Percy asked

"Well…" Roderick said

Just then, Andrew felt that something hit him in the neck. He lost consciousness after that.

…

Andrew woke up and finds himself blindfolded. He tried moving his paws and feet but he also found out that they are tied to each other. He struggled to free himself on the rope but he failed. He was going to give another try when someone spoke. Andrew stopped his current actions and listen to the voice.

"So, what's your name?" The voice asked

"Why should I give my name?" Andrew answered back

"Just answer or you'll face the consequences." The voice said. "Also, be honest or we'll kill you if you're lying."

'Just what are the others up to?' Andrew thought. 'Oh well, I'll just play along.'

"So, your name?" The voice said

"Andrew." Andrew said

"Do you have a surname?"

"No."

"Where did you live before you came here?"

"At Treasure Town."

"Do you have any friends there?"

"Lots."

"Expound."

"Guild Members, the Guild Master, Chatot, all of the pokémon in Treasure Town, Grovyle and Gabrielle." Andrew said.

"Are all of these your friends?"

"Yes."

"Who's Gabrielle?"

"He's a Pikachu I met at the beach."

"How did you met him?"

"I was walking at the beach when the guy bumped into me." Andrew lied

"So, what are you known for?"

"Gabrielle and I are a part of our own Exploration Team."

"Exploration Team, you say? You sure that you aren't lying?"

"I'm sure."

"So, what are your achievements as an Exploration Team?"

"Not much." Andrew lied, again.

"So, how did you die?"

"We were chasing after an outlaw when we suddenly got ambushed. We are outnumbered ten to one. I got fatally injured from one of the pokémon's attack."

"So, did your partner survived?"

"Yes. In a matter of fact, he used the Escape Orb that I gave him and both of us escaped, but I didn't make it before help came to us."

"Are you sure that you aren't making the story up?"

"I'm not making it up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Give me the knife."

Andrew didn't felt scared or so. He was trained to be fearless of any situation, like the one that's currently undergoing.

"One last question, do you trust your friends?"

"Yes, I do." Andrew said

"Then congratulations, pal."

Andrew felt that his ropes that were on his feet and paws were being cut. He shook his paws and grabbed the blindfold, pulling it up. He adjusted himself to the brightness of the surroundings and after a while, he saw the whole gang in front of him. Percy, Roderick, Lyka, Jasmine, Jenny and even Steve were there. He wasn't shocked, though.

"Sorry. We just want to know you better." Roderick said. "We must keep our identities a secret so that we could know you better in a different way."

'Then, I don't have to mention that I used Aura Sight.' Andrew thought

"Again, we're sorry." Roderick said

"No, no. It's okay." Andrew said "If you have your doubts on me then it's okay for you to do that."

"No, we don't have doubts on you." Jasmine said. "We just want to know you better."

'Somehow, what they did felt familiar.' Andrew thought

Andrew thought about it for a while before he was snapped back into reality.

"Andrew, are you alright?" Roderick said

"Yeah, I'm fine." Andrew said. "I'm going to take a walk, so see you all later!"

Andrew left, leaving everyone behind.

'I'm pretty sure that someone questioned me out of nowhere before.' Andrew thought. 'But I can't remember when.'

Andrew continued to walk until he found himself inside the forest. He continued to walk and he was now at a clearing. A lone Starly went past the clearing. Andrew sat near a tree and thought about the things that had happened after he became a pokémon. How he met Gabrielle, how they formed a team, all of their missions, how they went to the future, how Andrew learnt his past and his goal, how everyone helped them, how Gabrielle and Andrew saved Temporal Tower and the world, and how he last saw Gabrielle that time.

"I wonder if I didn't turn into a pokémon back then." Andrew murmured "Could I've met Gabrielle back then?"

Just then, Andrew heard a twig snap. He didn't move an inch but instead, he used Aura Sight to see if someone is around. There is someone who was on the tree just behind Andrew.

'What's with him?' Andrew thought. 'Is he stalking me?'

Andrew stood up and ran towards the forest. He used all of the skills he learned to move around the forest. He can see that someone was following him, and a very familiar one at that. He sped up, trying to shake him off, but it seems that the Tree Gecko is keeping up with him. Andrew used Shadow Claw to cut some branches so that he can slow the Grass-type but it seems that it has no effect. Just then, he saw a river not too far from his current position. He held his breath before he jumped in to the river. After jumping in, he saw that there was a tunnel built at the river's side. Curious, Andrew went through the tunnel and he swim until he surfaced inside the tunnel. The tunnel was lit by some kind of gems which emit of green light and Andrew got curious a bit.

'I wonder if some pokémon built this tunnel.' Andrew thought

His question was quickly answered when a Sandslash appeared in front of him.

"Who are you?" The Sandslash questioned. "Wait a minute! How did you found this place?"

"Sorry, my name is Andrew." Andrew said. "I was lost at the forest and I accidentally got here through the river. Say, do you know a way to get back to the other pokémon?"

"Well, you can take the tunnels here to get back there." The Sandslash said.

"Please, can you be my guide? The tunnels seem to be a maze for me." Andrew said.

"Well, unless if you give me something, I won't help you get back to Arceus' place." The Sandslash said.

"Well, I have three Sitrus berries here." Andrew said. "Would you like these?"

"It's fine." The Sandslash said "Follow me."

The Sandslash lead the way while Andrew followed. They went through a series of twist and turn and lots of ups and downs before the Sandslash lifted something, letting some light in.

"Here's the exit." The Sandslash said. "Now, do your part of the deal."

Andrew gave a nod and he gave the Sandslash four Sitrus berries.

"Wait! You only said three Sitrus berries. Why give me four?" The Sandslash asked

"Take that as a gift from me for being nice." Andrew said. "Thanks, by the way. I must go."

"Oh, after you go out here, just go north and you'll be back." The Sandslash said. "Oh, and avoid the tree you will find around the area."

"Thanks." Andrew said

"You're welcome." The Sandslash said

Andrew left the tunnel and he found himself on a small desert. He can see the mansion just some miles away from his current position. He followed what the Sandslash said and he was back at the mansion. The first pokémon he met was Blissey. Andrew greeted the said pokémon and she greeted back. Andrew wandered around, still thinking why Steve would stalk him. He couldn't think of any reason why he would do that. Was Steve angry at him somehow? He doesn't know. Steve was silent and somewhat emotionless.

'Did his past affect him that much?' Andrew thought

Just then, he bumped into a pokémon.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Andrew said and stood up.

Andrew left quickly after that. He didn't even know that he just bumped into Jasmine, his Piplup friend.

'What's wrong with him?' Jasmine thought.

Just then, Jasmine felt that her necklace was missing.

"What the…" Jasmine said. "Where is it?"

Just then, she saw it just nearby where she fell.

"There it is!" She said.

She picked it up and wears it on her neck.

"I thought I've lost it." Jasmine said with a sigh of relief.

Just then, Roderick came.

"What's the problem, Jasmine?" Roderick asked

"Oh, nothing." Jasmine said.

"Have you've seen Steve?" Roderick asked

"No, not yet." Jasmine said.

Just then, Steve came into the scene.

"Hey Steve!" Roderick said. "Where did you go?"

Steve pointed outside and he left after that.

"What did he meant?" Jasmine asked.

"I think he said outside." Roderick said. "Say, have you seen Andrew?"

"Yeah, he just bumped into me a while ago." Jasmine said

"Can you tell where he went? I have something to ask him." Roderick said

Jasmine stayed silent while she was staring at the floor.

"Is something the matter?" Roderick asked.

"No, nothing." Jasmine said. "He just went left a while ago."

"Thanks." Roderick said and left.

Jasmine shook her head.

'Better meet Jenny and the others.' Jasmine said

Jasmine left. Meanwhile, Steve was walking along the corridor when a certain Riolu surprised him and grabbed him.

"Why are you stalking me?" Andrew asked to Steve.

Steve kept silent.

"I said why are you stalking me?" Andrew asked Steve again.

Steve kept silent again and Andrew got annoyed a little.

"Okay, okay. Don't speak if you want to. But let me tell you this, I don't know what exactly happened to you back then but keep in mind that what happened back then can be a learning experience. You may not want what happened back then but it happened for a greater purpose. I don't know what this 'greater purpose' is yet but someday, you will appreciate it." Andrew said.

Then, Andrew left, leaving a silent Treecko on his own.

'Then, why do you have to lie to everyone?' Steve thought

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter.**

**More things are revealed ^^. If there are typos or grammatical errors, please help me fix them. Anyway, next chapter will be soon, I hope. Also, review.**


	27. Chapter 26: A Moment for Everything

**A/N: Sorry guys if I haven't updated for a while because of the following reasons:**

**1. Writer's block.**

**2. I'm making the plot on my other stories.**

**3. I have technical problems in my computer.**

**4. Busy with school.**

**I'll also say that I have already finished plotting the three final chapters of this story (did I mentioned before that this story will only have 30 chapters?) and my only problem is how to connect it with the remaining two chapters (including this one). Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Ch. 26: A Moment for Everything

A beautiful sound produced from a flute can be heard as Jasmine sat on a bench.

'The sound was soothing,' she thought.

Jasmine continued listening to the sound and she wondered who was playing the soothing sound. When she was about to stand up, Percy came and spoke to the Piplup.

"Good morning, Jasmine," Percy said.

"Morning," Jasmine said. "I was wondering who was playing the flute."

"Me either," Percy said. "The sound seems to be coming from everywhere."

"And it's soothing too," Jasmine said.

"I agree," The Bulbasaur said.

"Hello guys!" someone said from behind.

Percy and Jasmine looked around and saw Roderick and Jenny.

"Morning guys!" Jenny said.

"Looks like someone has a good morning," Jasmine said.

"I think it's because she's with someone," Percy said and he received a stop-it-or-I'll-burn-you look from Jenny. Percy just froze after that.

"Do you know where the others are?" Jasmine asked.

"I do know that Lyka went into the flower fields earlier," Jenny said.

"And I met Andrew earlier saying that he's going to take a walk," Percy said.

"What about Steve?" Percy asked.

There was a while where the sound from the flute can only be heard in the air. Then, Roderick said "I guess that no one knows where he is."

"Seems like it," Jasmine said.

Then, the music that was currently filling the air suddenly stopped and it was easily noticed by the group.

"Oh, it stopped," Jenny said and Jasmine gave a nod.

"Still, I wonder who was playing that music," Jasmine said.

"Me too," Roderick said.

Then, Andrew came. Jasmine noticed that his paws were behind him.

"There you are, Andrew!" Roderick said.

"Hi guys," Andrew said.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Percy asked.

"Guys, I have a little errand to do first so I have to go. I'll be back as soon as possible," Andrew said.

"Okay," Roderick said.

"Be back as soon as possible, okay?" Jasmine said.

Andrew nodded before he left in a rush. Jasmine noticed that Andrew was holding a flute.

'Could it be?' Jasmine thought.

"Anyway, what should we do?" Percy asked.

"Beats me," Roderick said. "I can lie down on the grass all day long."

"That's boring," Jenny said.

"Any suggestions?" Roderick said.

"Guys, I forgot that I have to check on something," Jasmine said. "I'll be back."

"Okay Jasmine," Roderick said.

…

Andrew was cleaning the flute with a cloth when someone said "So you were playing the music earlier?" Andrew looked around and saw Jasmine who was already inside the room.

"Jasmine… But how did you…" Andrew said but he was cut off by Jasmine who said "You left the door open." Andrew realized that he left the door open.

"Tell me. Where you the one who was playing the music earlier?" Jasmine asked.

"Well, yes," Andrew said.

"Say, when did you learn to use the flute?" Jasmine asked.

"Honestly, I just learned it a while ago," Andrew said.

"A while ago?" Jasmine said, not believing what Andrew said.

"When I found this flute a while ago, I felt something which forced me to hold it and when I touched it, something flowed into me, like someone taught me how to flute or some kind of strange phenomena where I learned how to flute," Andrew said. "Then, I just realized that I played the flute."

"That was strange," Jasmine said. "Anyway, can you play some notes for me?"

"Uhm… sure," Andrew said.

Andrew grabbed the flute and played it. The air was filled with a different song than before but it was still calm and soothing. Jasmine listened to the music closely. After a while, Andrew stopped, which was noticed by Jasmine.

"You seem to have mastered it," Jasmine commented. "Are you sure that you've just learned it a while ago and you've not mastered it before?"

"Yes I'm sure," Andrew said.

Then, he paused for a while and thought about it.

'Then again, maybe I really learned it back then… When I was still a human,' Andrew thought.

Just then, Andrew noticed a necklace that hanged around Jasmine's neck.

"Is that necklace yours?" Andrew asked.

"Yes, it was," Jasmine said.

"I just noticed that you have one," Andrew said. "It's beautiful."

"Thanks…" Jasmine said with a smile. "Actually, my mother gave it to me back then. I was glad that Arceus gave me this when it was my first birthday here. This was my most priced possession."

"I think it suits you," Andrew said.

"Thanks… again," Jasmine, who was blushing, said.

"I think everyone was waiting for us," Andrew said. "Let's go back."

"Agreed," Jasmine said.

…

Roderick, Percy, Jenny and Lyka were talking to each other when Jenny decided something.

"Maybe I'll go and pick some berry for us," Jenny said.

"I'll go too," Lyka said.

"Okay girls, be back as soon as possible," Roderick said.

"Bye!" Lyka and Jenny said.

The two have left Roderick's sights while he wondered about earlier.

"Percy, do you still want to know who played the music?" Roderick said.

"Yes, I do," Percy said.

"Well, we'll ask the other pokémon later," Roderick said.

Just then, Andrew and Jasmine came back.

"We're back," Andrew said.

"Glad you're back," Roderick said.

"We we're just wondering here who was playing the music earlier," Percy said.

Jasmine and Andrew looked at each other before they smiled at each other. Obviously, the other two noticed it.

"Did something happen while the two of you were gone?" Roderick asked.

"No, nothing happened, Roderick," Jasmine said.

"I think we're having a new pair here," Percy said, which earned him a glare from Jasmine while Andrew just ignored it.

"Watch it," Jasmine said, giving an I'm-going-to-kill-you look to Percy.

"Okay, okay. I'll stop," Percy said, giving an apology.

"Good," Jasmine said.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Roderick asked.

…

Jenny and Lyka came back with a basket full of berries and joined the group. Everyone grabbed a berry.

"I was wondering what we should do next," Roderick said.

"We could do everything," Jenny said.

"We don't really have a moment for everything, Jenny," Andrew said, taking a bite from a Pecha berry. "But still, we can enjoy every moment of our lives."

"You're right there, Andrew. So…" Jasmine tapped his shoulder and said "You're it! Catch us!"

Then, Jasmine ran away from the group.

"In other words, run!" Roderick said as he realized what was happening.

The others ran away from Andrew.

"Oh I'm going to catch one of you!" Andrew shouted and ran after one of them.

Everyone was happily playing, not caring about the time or any other pokémon who passes by. They were just enjoying every moment they can.

* * *

**A/N: We don't really have all the time in the world that's why we should enjoy every second of it. Since New Year will come soon, Happy New Year everyone! This is Silent Treecko, signing out.**


	28. Chapter 27: Connections

**A/N: Sorry guys to make you wait. I have a lot of things to do and plan plots for my future pokémon stories that it was delayed for… uhm… I don't know how many months but here I am with another update of the story. Also, I don't plan to discontinue any of my stories. It's just that I have a writer's block and/or I am busy and/or unfortunate things happen. Thank you for waiting and here's the chapter.**

* * *

Ch. 27: Connections

Andrew woke up but he noticed that the sun wasn't still up. Despite that fact, he left his room and roamed around.

'It's nice to roam around sometimes,' Andrew thought. 'But… what is this thing that I'm feeling?'

He continued to walk along the corridors until he finally reached the mansion's entrance. As he walked out, he noticed that it's almost daybreak.

'The day's about to start,' Andrew said with a smile as he continued walking forward, not even sure where he wants to go. As he walked around aimlessly, his mind was filled with questions. Seconds passed, he was still thinking of things that got his curiosity. Minutes walked away but he was still in the same state. Just then, the scent of flowers reached his nose and he realized that he had got himself into the flower fields.

'Flowers…' Andrew thought. 'I think these are the flowers that Lyka takes care about.'

Just then, sunlight peeks through the forest and shines on the sky. Also, a gentle breeze came, making the flowers dance with it.

'The sunrise feels familiar somehow…' Andrew thought.

Just then, Lyka entered the flower fields with a water spray. She noticed Andrew and she tried to call his attention.

"Andrew!" Lyka called to him and Andrew noticed her.

"You're up early," Lyka said.

"You too," Andrew said. "So, you do care a lot about these flowers."

"Yeah!" Lyka said with a smile, although Andrew can tell that with her Aura since he had refined his aura-reading skills.

"These flowers can survive on their own, right?" Andrew asked.

"Of course they can but they'll be more beautiful if they are cared and tended to," Lyka explained.

"May I ask why you like tending to the flowers?" Andrew asked.

"Well, it may be because I'm a grass type… Well, when I see them, I feel attached to them like they're my brothers and sisters," Lyka explained.

"Thanks, Lyka," Andrew said.

"For what?" Lyka was confused when she heard what Andrew said.

"Well, for the little chat," Andrew said. "Anyway, I'll be going."

"Okay. See you soon!" Lyka waved goodbye as Andrew left. After that, Lyka started watering the flowers. After a minute, she remembered something.

"Oh yeah!" She said as she realized. "Today's the day! How could I forget?"

Then, she resumed tending to the flowers.

…

After an hour, Percy and Roderick went out of the mansion. Roderick had a big smile on his face while Percy was on a good mood.

"What are we going to do today, Roderick?" Percy asked.

"Well, we'll have some fun!" Roderick cheerfully said.

"Yeah. I hope you could come up with something before we meet the others," Percy said.

They paused for a while and no one spoke. After two minutes, Percy said something.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" Percy asked. "I think there is something we must do today but it's on the tip of my tongue."

"Well, I don't think we have an agreement for today," Roderick said.

"Oh well… Maybe I just mistook it for something else…" Percy said.

Just then, Roderick thought of something.

"I know! Maybe we should play ping pong today!" Roderick said.

"Great idea! I haven't played it for so long," Percy agreed.

"Come on, let's find Andrew," Roderick said.

Then, the two went to look for the Riolu. Meanwhile, Jasmine was walking along the mansion's corridors while humming. As she passed a window, she saw Roderick and Percy run by.

'I wonder what they're up to,' Jasmine thought.

Just then, she saw Jenny pass by with a sheet of cloth in her beak.

"Jenny! Can I help you with that?" Jasmine offered.

Jenny shook her head as a sign that she can take care of it and left.

'Maybe I'll take a swim first,' Jasmine thought.

Just then, Andrew passed by.

"Good morning, Andrew!" Jasmine said.

"Good morning," Andrew said as he passed her.

'Everyone seems to be busy today…' Jasmine thought.

After a few minutes, Percy and Roderick came.

"Hey, Jasmine!" Roderick said. "Have you seen Andrew?"

"He just passed by a while ago," was her reply.

"Thanks," Roderick said. "Let's go, Percy."

"Right," Percy said.

As the two left, Jasmine went to a nearby water source. Meanwhile, Steve was sitting on a tree branch when he saw Jenny pass by. He just plainly ignored the Torchic and closed his eyes. He sighed and looked up the sky.

Jenny was now at the flower fields and she saw Lyka, who's busy with something.

"Great timing, Jenny!" Lyka smiled. "I could use a helping hand here."

"What are you doing?" Jenny asked.

Just then, Lyka's face turned into a worried one.

"Can't you remember? Today's the day!" Lyka said to the Torchic.

"Today's what day?" Jenny asked as she remembered nothing about what Lyka was saying.

"Ooh! Come here!" Lyka dragged Jenny with a vine of hers and went somewhere.

Meanwhile, Roderick and Percy finally found Andrew.

"Hey Andrew! Let's go and play the new game we invented!" Roderick said, obviously excited.

"Sorry guys," Andrew said. "Blissey just asked me to go meet her for something important."

"Aw…" Roderick said as he was let down.

"Don't worry," Percy said. "We can always play it tomorrow!"

"Percy's right!" Andrew tried to cheer the Charmander. "We'll absolutely play tomorrow!"

"Promise me that, okay?" Roderick said as he cheered up and made a thumbs-up.

"Sure!" Andrew smiled. "Gotta go, guys,"

"See ya later!" Both Percy and Roderick said.

Andrew left quickly and not too long, Lyka came and the two noticed it.

"What are the two of you doing this all time?" Lyka said with fuming anger.

"Uhm… Should we do something else?" Roderick asked.

"I have the same question too…" Percy said.

"What? We only have one hour! Don't tell me you forgot that we'll prepare something for the blue lovebirds?" Lyka said.

"Huh?" Both Roderick and Percy said which made Lyka sigh in disbelief.

"Why am I the only one who remembered it?" Lyka said to herself.

"Sorry but I can't really remember anything about that," Roderick said.

"Come with me, you two!" Lyka said and dragged the two with her vines.

…

"Almost done!" Lyka said as she placed a basket down.

"We only have fifteen minutes left…" Jenny said.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THE THREE OF YOU FORGOT ABOUT IT!" Lyka shouted.

"We're sorry…" Roderick apologized.

"We only need those two…" Jenny said.

"Right. Both I and Jenny will look for her and the two of you boys will have to find him," Lyka said.

"Consider it done!" Roderick said.

Meanwhile, Jasmine was placing the icing on the cake she had just finished baking.

"I'm sure everyone will be happy when I present this!" Jasmine said to herself happily.

As she finished the cake, she packed it properly and placed it in her basket. She thanked the pokémon working there for letting her use the kitchen and she was about to leave when Jenny and Lyka came in.

"Jenny and Lyka! It's good to see you here!" Jasmine said.

"Good to see you here too, Jasmine!" Jenny said.

"You go ahead to the flower garden," Lyka said. "Jenny and I will get some things needed for lunch."

"I can help you with that," Jasmine offered her help.

"N-no thanks!" Jenny said.

"Besides, you're already carrying something," Lyka said. "We can do it ourselves."

"Okay," Jasmine said. "See you there!"

Jasmine headed towards the flower fields with her basket. Meanwhile, Percy and Roderick have found Andrew. They approached the Riolu and he noticed them.

"Roderick and Percy!" Andrew said.

"Hey Andrew!" Roderick said.

"So, lunch is ready?" Andrew asked.

"Yep!" Percy said as he presented a basket he was holding with his vines.

"We've got berries, poffins and even some yummy Gummies!" Roderick said.

"So, should we go?" Andrew asked.

"You go to the flower fields first," Roderick said.

"We're going to help Jenny and Lyka," Percy said.

"I can help too," Andrew said.

"T-thanks but no thanks," Roderick said.

"We're enough help," Percy said. "You can bring this picnic basket to the flower fields if you want to,"

"Okay," Andrew accepted the basket from Percy.

"We'll be there soon," Roderick reassured Andrew.

"Okay. I'll see you later!" Andrew said.

Andrew went to the flower fields and sat down on the clearing with the basket. He waited for a while but no one still came. He was about to leave when he saw Jasmine with a basket. He helped her by taking the basket and placing it on the clearing. Both of them sat down and had a little chat. After a moment, the topic shifted.

"I wonder where the others are," Jasmine asked.

"Yeah. They're taking too long," Andrew said and he suspected that something is fishy.

"Maybe they're up busy or they helped someone out there," Jasmine said.

'Maybe… but I can't help to think that there's something…' Andrew thought.

"Andrew?" Jasmine said.

"Yes?" Andrew said.

There was silence for a while and Andrew used this opportunity to use his Aura abilities to check his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was Jasmine's aura, which made him think for a while.

'Her aura… feels so warm…' Andrew thought.

He shook the idea out of his head and concentrated on a wider radius. The air is normal and there are no hiding pokémon hiding in the flower fields. He concentrated on another area, which was the nearby forest, and he detected four familiar auras. As he thought, the auras do belong to the other four who were still missing.

'It's a set-up,' Andrew thought and he opened his eyes. He saw Jasmine fiddling with her necklace. Andrew noticed the necklace, which he never did before.

"That's a beautiful necklace," Andrew commented.

"Thanks," Jasmine thanked somewhat in a low tone. "This necklace was given by my mother."

"Oh," Andrew said and made him try to remember about his mother but he can't remember one thing, which made him somewhat a little down in the dump.

"It's nice to have some memories of your mother, isn't it?" Andrew said.

"Yes," Jasmine said. "For all those times that mom helped me, cared for me, and guided me, I'm grateful. But… I wish that I could've said at least thank you to her."

Andrew was just silent. He could've said the same thing too and he wished that his memories will come back completely. After that moment, he remembered about the other four. He thought about it for a while and stood up and he was hugged by the crying Piplup who rushed to him.

"I miss my mom!" Jasmine said as her tears flow and most of it landed on the Riolu's fur. Andrew can feel both Jasmine's aura and emotions. The feeling that make someone miss someone who had an impact on your life and that thing that is formed when a life meets another life—your connection to other people that makes life different and interesting at the same time. The Riolu thought about it like destiny—if you haven't met this person, there are possibilities of another event that might have happened and one of those is that you'll meet that certain person. Because of these connections with other people, all of us grew and changed to the way we are now.

"Jasmine, I'm sure that your mom also misses you," Andrew said. "In fact, everyone you've met misses you,"

"You think so?" Jasmine asked.

"You just asked one of them," Andrew said. "Besides, all of us will be there for you. Whenever you go, don't think you're alone because we're all connected."

"Andrew… thank you!" Jasmine hugged him tighter and made the Riolu blush a little bit.

"You're welcome, Jasmine," Andrew said. "Can you please stop hugging me so tightly?"

"Oh," Jasmine said and the fact that she was hugging the Riolu hit her and made her blush. She removed her arms from the Riolu and backed away for a bit.

"Uhm… I'm sorry," Jasmine said while her face was still red.

"Don't worry about it," Andrew scratched his head.

"By the way, those four are late," Jasmine said. "Steve too."

"Yeah," Andrew said even though he knows that Percy, Roderick, Lyka and Jenny are just nearby.

"Why don't we go look for them?" Jasmine said.

"Sure," Andrew said.

Andrew and Jasmine went to find the others and not too long, Roderick, Percy, Jenny and Lyka approached the two. Andrew silently glared at them while Jasmine was glad that they came.

"Sorry we took so long," Percy said.

'As if,' Andrew thought.

"It's okay," Jasmine said.

"So, did the two of you had fun while we're away?" Lyka asked.

Andrew just didn't spoke a single word but Jasmine smiled a bit.

"Why don't we munch our lunch now?" Jasmine said.

"Good point!" Jenny said.

"I thought you'd never say that!" Roderick said.

"I am pretty famished," Percy said.

"Then, let's eat!" Lyka said.

"But where's Steve?" Jasmine asked.

"Looks like he's ahead of us," Percy said as he pointed to the place where the baskets are and the Treecko was already eating his share of berries.

"Hey! Save some for us!" Roderick joked and he ran along with Percy, Lyka and Jenny.

"Let's go, Andrew!" Jasmine grabbed Andrew by the hand and ran to catch up with the others.

"Hey, don't run so fast!" Andrew said as he tried to keep up but what bothers him most is that Jasmine was holding his hand.

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter. I do hope that no one is angry because I updated really late. I'll try to update the next chapter MUCH earlier. Anyway, please review and I'm grateful for the guys who do. ^^**


	29. Chapter 28: A Chance

Ch. 28: A Chance

Andrew woke up early and decided to take a stroll outside. When he was about to go outside, a note by the door's footstep took his attention and he picked it up before he read it.

"Meet me at the back of the mansion by sunrise… Blissey," Andrew read out loud. He looked outside and the sun is still nowhere to be seen. Andrew made a mental note to meet Blissey and he went outside for a stroll just around the mansion's vicinity. He wandered around and when the sun's light became visible on the morning sky, Andrew hurried to get to the place behind the mansion. Like the note said, Blissey was there and Andrew approached her.

"Good morning," Blissey said.

"Good morning too," Andrew said. "So, do you want to talk about something, Blissey?"

"Do you still remember your short trip back at Treasure Town?" Blissey asked.

"Of course! How could I forget about that?" Andrew said happily.

"Well, Sir Arceus wants you to go back again and this time, it won't be just a short trip," Blissey said.

"What do you mean?" Andrew was confused by Blissey's choice of words.

"To put it bluntly, you're going back to your old life. You know, live again with your old friends and go on adventures on your exploration team." Blissey said.

"What? Really?" Andrew, who almost not believed Blissey, asked in a loud manner.

"Keep your voice down," said Blissey, who was worried that anyone might notice them.

"Sorry," Andrew said. "Why did Arceus made that kind of decision right now?"

"Even I don't know myself," Blissey said. "Sir Arceus ordered me to tell you this. Aren't you happy?"

"I am happy," Andrew said and he remembered something. "I do remember that I vanished from Gabrielle's world because we stopped the destruction of Temporal Tower and time itself. When I had a short stay there, Grovyle, who was my partner in the future, along Dusknoir and Celebi, were alive. I can remember that Grovyle said that someone more superior than Dialga stopped their disappearance. Now I think about it, Grovyle might've been talking about Arceus."

"I don't know exactly," Blissey said. "But if that was true, then that might've been the reason why he wants to send you back there for good."

"Good point," Andrew said.

There was a moment of silence before Andrew broke that silence.

"Still, I'm glad that I can go back for good," Andrew said. "Something does bother me back then."

"What is it?" Blissey asked.

"I have this feeling that something catastrophic will happen in the future," Andrew said. "Also, how did the Time Gears been misplaced in the tower back then?"

"I see," Blissey said. "Anyway, be at Sir Arceus' chamber at midnight. This is just a secret between us, okay?"

"Okay, Blissey," Andrew said.

"Okay. See you later," Blissey said and left. Andrew went on his own route and made a mental note. Then, he did remember something important, his friends here in this world.

"Urk…" Andrew forgot about the others. If he would be gone in this world, he's sure that the others will be broken hearted and be like Gabrielle back when he made a short visit. He also doesn't want to leave them without enjoying the last moments with his friends he have here. Andrew thought about it for a while and he had an idea on how he'll end the day.

After an hour, Andrew found the others who were just doing their own business. Andrew had caught their attention and the others approached him.

"What's up?" Roderick said.

"Tomorrow, I'll be embarking on a journey that I've been always dreaming of. Sir Arceus gave me permission and it will take me a while before I come back," Andrew said a white lie.

"Hey, that's great!" Roderick said.

"At least you can go on an adventure!" Percy said.

"And being a great explorer, I think that Arceus allowed you since you can do it yourself!" Jenny said.

"Yeah… but alone?" said Jasmine, who was worried about Andrew.

"Don't worry, Jasmine! I won't be taken down that easily!" Andrew assured Jasmine.

"I know that," Jasmine said. "But why tomorrow? Tomorrow's special… you know…" She said in a decreasing voice.

"Sorry but Arceus said that I should embark on my journey tomorrow at dawn," Andrew said.

"Oh… okay," Jasmine said.

"Is there something tomorrow?" Andrew asked.

"N…nothing," Jasmine suddenly said.

"What are you saying Jasmine?" Jenny said. "It's…"

The Piplup suddenly stopped the Torchic from saying more words. Jasmine whispered "Don't tell him or he might miss this chance."

"Okay Jasmine. Whatever you want," Jenny whispered back and Jasmine sighed in relief.

"Anyway, since I'll be gone for quite a while, how about we have some quality fun together?" Andrew offered.

"Hey, why not?" Roderick said.

"I totally agree!" Lyka said.

"Like they said, have fun while it still last," Percy said.

"Yeah," Jenny and Jasmine said.

Andrew noticed Steve, who glared at him from the top of the tree. Andrew was curious about Steve but decided not to go near him. He just let him be but he still wished that Steve will join them to play.

The gang enjoyed some of the games and other things that they've been doing. After they've enjoyed playing and some laughs, they took a lunch break.

"We have some muffins today," Jasmine said as she presented a basket full of the delicious food.

"That's great!" Roderick said as he grabbed and munched one.

"Better grab one before Roderick eats them all," Jenny said as she had one.

"Hey! I'm not a glutton!" Roderick said as he munched another muffin and everyone laughed, except for Steve. All of them ate the muffins and some berries and for not too long, everyone had their fill. After a moment of rest, Roderick picked up a ball and offered a volleyball game. The girls passed but the boys did the opposite.

"You're playing too, Steve?" Percy asked and he received a positive response.

"That's great!" Roderick said. "Now, I'll team up with Andrew."

"Sounds good," Percy said.

"Oh! No moves, okay?" Roderick said.

"Okay," Percy said and both of the teams were positioned at opposite courts in the grass field with a net made out of vines.

"Now then, here comes the first serve!" Roderick served the ball and it went to the opposite court. Percy dug the ball out and returned it. Andrew positioned himself and returned the ball back to Percy's court and Steve returned it with his tail and it flew into the sky. When the ball gained downward acceleration, Andrew and Roderick teamed up and both of them spiked the ball and it hit the ground on Percy's court, earning them a point.

"We did it!" Roderick said in joy.

"Yeah!" Andrew agreed as Percy rolled the ball towards Roderick.

"It's not over yet!" Percy said.

"We do know that," Roderick said. "Here comes another one!"

Roderick served again and Percy dug it out. Roderick returned it back but it was too high and Steve jumped after the ball and did a spike and Andrew was unable to return it and it landed on the ground.

"Good job, Steve," Percy said as he got the ball.

Steve didn't say any word and Percy went to his position.

"Let's see if you can return this!" Percy said as he served a powerful one.

"Bring it on!" Roderick said as he dug out the ball and returned it.

After a while, both team's score ended in a tie and to finish the game, the team who'll get an advantage of two points will win. It was Andrew's turn to serve the ball and the others are ready. Andrew made a powerful serve but it touched the top of the net. Luckily, the ball crossed over the net and went into Percy's court. Steve dove into the ground and was able to revive the ball. As the ball went up, Percy followed it and with his body, he made a powerful spike but Roderick was able to block it, landing just on the thick line of grass which serves as the court's line. With that, Roderick's team earned an advantage of one point.

"Don't start celebrating yet!" Percy said.

"That's right," Roderick said. "We'll celebrate AFTER we nail this shot."

"As if it will happen!" Percy competitively said and Andrew was ready to do another serve. Andrew tossed the ball upwards and hit it with his paw, making a powerful serve that made its way to the other court. Percy managed to return it though and Roderick returned it. Steve jumped after it and Andrew knew what Steve is going to do. Steve made a powerful spike but Andrew anticipated it and was able to return it but the ball landed outside the court, giving Steve and Percy a point.

"I told you so," Percy said.

"Like what you said before, this isn't over yet," Roderick said as Steve got into position with the ball in hand.

"Bring it!" Andrew said and he was ready to play another round. Steve made a serve with a powerful spin and it went above the net and into Andrew's place. Andrew managed to return it after a struggle to do so. Percy returned the ball back but it gave Andrew an opportunity. He ran towards the ball and jumped and with the ball in front of him, he made a powerful spike. Steve went after the ball and he dove but he wasn't able to hit the ball and it hit inside the bounds of their court.

"Good job, Andrew!" Roderick said.

"Thanks," Andrew said and Percy gave the ball to Roderick.

"This time, we'll nail it," Roderick said.

"History repeats itself, you know," Percy said.

"Let's see about that," Roderick went into his position and he's prepared to make a serve. The tension built up as all of them are looking at their opponents, trying to intimidate one another. After a moment, Roderick did a quick serve which was received by Percy and he returned it. Andrew came to the rescue as he received and returned the ball which was out of Roderick's reach and Steve returned it back. Andrew received it again and successfully returned it to the other side and Steve did the same. This time, Roderick received the ball and returned it and Percy had the pleasure to return it back to them. The ball was moving back and forth from both sides and both teams are pretty determined to win.

"Wow. They're pretty good at it," Lyka commented.

"As you can see, the boys can be as competitive as they can get," Jenny said.

"Yeah," Jasmine simply agreed as she continued to watch the ongoing game.

Back at the game, Percy was able to do a spike but Roderick blocked it. Steve successfully recovered it and Andrew returned it after. Both teams are tired but even so, neither were giving up. As Percy returned another shot made by Andrew, Roderick positioned himself and received the ball but this time, he tossed it into the air. As he saw this opportunity, Andrew ran and jumped after the ball. Steve saw this and ran towards the net and jumped to make an attempt to block the ball. With his paw already ready to do the shot, Andrew made a downward smash but it never touched the ball.

"You missed!" said Percy who saw the whole event.

"Let's see who missed," Roderick confidently said.

With the force he made by doing a downward smash, Andrew made himself flip in the air and with the same force, he hit the ball hard with his foot and it went past Steve. It happened so quickly that Percy wasn't able to react to it and the ball hit the ground near the line and inside the court and with that, the game was won by the team of Roderick and Andrew.

"Didn't see that coming," Percy said. "Anyway, congratulations!"

"Well, thanks to Andrew here," Roderick said.

"I won't be able to do it if it wasn't for your toss, Roderick," Andrew said.

"Now that you've put it that way, I guess you're right," Roderick said and he smiled.

"You're all great!" Jenny said.

"I agree!" Jasmine said. "I can't even predict who's going to win by just watching."

"And who knew Steve was good at it," Lyka said. "The Treecko had some hidden talent."

Just then, Steve walked away and climbed to the top of a tree.

"There he goes again," Percy said.

"At least we had the chance to play with him," Andrew said and he was grateful that Steve played with them.

"You're right," Roderick said. "It's kinda tough interacting with him sometimes."

"How about you guys take a rest," Jasmine said. "After that, we can have more fun."

"Sounds good," Roderick said.

"It does," Percy said.

"I could always take a break," Andrew said.

After a while of break, they had lots of fun together. For Jasmine, Lyka, Jenny, Roderick and Percy, they have enjoyed so much today but for Andrew, he tried to make the fun last longer since it will be his last day with the others. The sun was about to set down at the horizon and much to their dislike, they had to end the day.

"Well, looks like we won't have this much fun for a while," Roderick said as he gazed at the sunset.

"There is no day like today, isn't it?" Percy said.

"If only we could extend time…" Jenny said as she also stared at the sunset.

"Time sure knows how to pass by," Lyka said.

"But still, I surely enjoyed this day," Jasmine said.

'Me too,' Andrew thought. 'And I'll always cherish this moment.'

Steve was also watching the sunset from the treetop. The group stayed there for a while until the sun completely disappeared and the group went back to the mansion together while they had a chat. Dinner came and everyone had their fill. After that, everyone met in front of Andrew's room.

"So, when will you come back?" Jasmine said.

"I… I don't even know when," Andrew said.

"That's a bummer," Roderick said. "Still, you'll come back, right pal?"

"Of course," Andrew said a white lie.

"Everything will be different when you'll be gone," Lyka said.

"I agree," Percy said.

"Yeah," Jenny said.

"Listen, I'm grateful that I've met you guys," Andrew said. "Even I don't know what will happen to me if I didn't meet you all. If Roderick didn't bump into me back then, I won't have wonderful friends like you."

"Hey, you're saying it like you'll be gone forever," Roderick said in a worried tone.

"Don't say that!" Jasmine did the same. "Of course he'll come back."

Andrew was just silent since he can't utter a word. He did lie to everyone but he needed to for the sake of everyone else. He always feared that something bad might happen any time and that's why he's keeping a low profile about himself.

"Everyone, thank you," Andrew said both with a happy and a sad tone at the same time. He didn't want to say good bye because the fact that he'll leave already gave him some pain in the chest.

"Andrew," Jasmine said with a tear flowing down her cheeks.

"Of course we'll always be friends, right?" Andrew said to everyone.

"Right! Friends forever!" Roderick said.

"You can count on that!" Percy said.

"Always," Jenny said.

"No doubt about it," Lyka said.

"And that bond will always be in us," Jasmine said.

"Yeah," Andrew said. "Although it hurts me, it's time for me to say good bye."

"It does hurt us too, you know," Roderick said.

"But knowing that you'll come back…" Percy said.

"We'll be always looking forward to that day," Lyka said.

"Everything will work out fine, right?" Jenny said.

"But still, stay safe, okay?" Jasmine said.

"I promise," Andrew said.

The others said their farewell and returned to their own rooms. Andrew entered his room and he felt sorry for the others. If only he could just say it, things would have gone different. But then, Andrew didn't want to get the others involved if something might happen. With everything behind him, Andrew waited until midnight, where he sneaked quietly and he was careful not to wake the other pokémon. As he had exited the mansion, he went straight towards the appointed place. As the Riolu walked through the dark night, only little did he know that someone was following him.

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter. I did tell you that I'll update much earlier. Things will escalate from here, obviously, and the story will come to an end soon (I did said before that this story will only have thirty chapters, right?). Anyway, I hope that I'll be able to type the next chapters as good and as fast as I can. Anyway, please review.**


	30. Chapter 29: Truths Revealed

Ch. 29: Truths Revealed

Andrew reached Arceus' chambers after a walk through the dark road in the forest and he pushed open the doors. There, he saw Arceus and Blissey who waited for him. Andrew looked behind him before he entered.

"Andrew, you do know what will happen today, right?" Arceus asked the Riolu.

"Yes. I'm going to return back to the place where I used to live—with my partner Gabrielle," Andrew said.

"Right. This will take a long while so let's start," Arceus looked to Blissey and the latter went nearby the big shelf and pulled the only blue book on the shelf. Then, the shelf moved and a big passageway revealed itself. Andrew had seen this before, during the time he was granted a three-day trip back at the guild.

"Come," Arceus said and the three of them entered the secret passageway. After a short walk, they have entered a familiar place. Arceus continued advancing while Andrew followed behind. When Arceus turned around, Andrew was stepping on a familiar circle with peculiar writings on it.

"Still remember this?" Arceus asked Andrew.

"Of course," Andrew replied.

"Now, this'll take about six hours do make yourself relax while I do the procedures," Arceus said and a bright light appeared from the circle. Arceus chanted strange words that Andrew couldn't understand. Andrew was just silent while he thought about the memories he had here. One thing that he won't forget is that he had great friends here. Roderick, Percy, Jenny, Lyka, Steve and Jasmine where great friends and comrades. He will never forget the moments that they had, the arguments that went by and gone, and the bonds that they've shared. Everything was peaceful for a while until Andrew heard a set of footsteps. Andrew looked around and sa w a familiar face, a Treecko, standing just in front of the passage exit.

"Steve?!" Andrew said.

The Treecko didn't mutter any word but his angry stare at Andrew suggested the Riolu that he's not happy.

"You're a liar," Andrew heard Steve's voice for the first time.

"What do you mean?" Andrew demanded an answer from the Treecko who didn't backed down and was ready to enter a debate.

"You've been lying to us many times!" Steve shouted. "This had gone too far."

Andrew knew it was true but he did so because he had his own reasons.

"You don't understand!" Andrew answered back but Steve didn't buy his excuse.

"Understand what?! Who would understand your lies?" Steve argued.

"But—," Andrew said but stopped since it's pointless. Then, he tried a different approach. "Yes, I lied to you all but this was for all of your sake! I don't want anyone of you to get hurt," he said.

"Get hurt? It hurts to know that you're lying!" Steve shouted. "I've been spying you since you went a trip to who-knows-where and there everything that you said about yourself falls apart!"

"Steve, please try to understand!" Andrew said as he tried to move forward but an energy barrier stopped him from advancing. He looked to Arceus.

"You can't leave the circle once the circle had started giving lights," Arceus explained.

"Steve, please, don't tell the others," Andrew said. "I don't want them to feel bad. It's just that—I don't want anyone of you to get hurt. I've been protecting all of you."

"It's too late," someone said and Andrew was shocked when he heard the familiar voice.

"No…" Andrew said.

Then, Roderick, Percy, Jenny, Lyka and Jasmine came out of the passageway. All of them we're quite frustrated. Andrew saw this and he cursed himself. He turned around because he cannot bear to see their faces anymore.

"Look guys," Andrew said. "I didn't mean to lie to you all. It's just…"

"Andrew… why?" Roderick asked.

"It's just—I'm worried that something bad might happen," Andrew said.

"Something bad?" Percy asked. "Andrew, it's safe in here."

"You don't understand!" Andrew shouted. "Starting from the second day I'm here, I feel like someone is following me."

"Huh?" Roderick said.

"Wait," Steve said. "Let's talk about what's true first."

Andrew sighed and was able to turn around and face his friends.

"All right," Andrew said. "First, let's get to the part where I told you about my past. Back then, I didn't include some important facts."

"Which is?" Jenny asked.

"First, our exploration team with Gabrielle," Andrew said. "It's not just your ordinary exploration team. We've been in lots and lots of adventures and missions and we had one important mission which we took risks in doing so."

"And that mission is?" Lyka asked.

"To save the world from planet paralysis," Andrew said.

"Planet paralysis?" Percy asked.

"The whole planet will be paralyzed?" Roderick said who was a bit unsure.

"But how?" Jasmine asked.

"To put it in simpler terms, time will stop everywhere if Temporal Tower will be destroyed," Andrew said.

"Time will stop?!" all of them said.

"Yeah. Thanks to a friend of mine named Grovyle, we we're able to figure out and fix things before it happened," Andrew said.

The others are speechless about the things that Andrew just said.

"Also, our exploration team has a special member," Andrew said.

"And that special member is?" Jasmine asked.

"I'm not just any ordinary pokémon," Andrew said.

"What do you mean?" Lyka asked.

"Both Grovyle and I—came from the future," Andrew said. "That's when I learned that we're actually partners."

"From the future?!" Percy said in shock.

"That was something," Roderick said.

"Wait. You said that at that time, you learned that both you and Grovyle we're partners," Jasmine said. "So you mean you don't know before even both of you came from the future?"

"Exactly," Andrew said.

"I don't get it," Lyka said.

"Me too," Jenny added.

"You see, Grovyle told me that when we travelled to the past, we had an accident and that's how I got amnesia. At the same time, I turned into a Riolu," Andrew said.

"What do you mean?" Steve sternly asked.

"I'm originally a human," Andrew confessed.

"What?!" all of them, except Steve, were quite surprised.

"I don't buy it," Steve said.

"I can assure you that he's telling the truth the whole time," Arceus suddenly said and supported Andrew.

"Thanks, Arceus," Andrew gladly said.

"Don't mention it," Arceus said.

"Wow, this is pretty shocking," Roderick said.

"Wait, I'm not finished yet," Andrew said.

"So, what else?" Percy asked.

"When we saved Temporal Tower, we also changed the future, that's why beings of the future, like me, will also be gone," Andrew said.

"And that's how you ended up here," Percy said.

"BUT you ended up here," Blissey tried to change Percy's last statement.

"What did you say, Blissey?" Andrew was confused on what Blissey said.

"She meant that you're not supposed to end up here," Arceus added.

"Huh?!" Andrew was really confused. The others are also quite confused.

"By changing the future, all of the beings of future will cease to exist," Arceus said. "That means you'll be just a distant memory, nothing will be left of you and because of that, you can't go anywhere, even here," Arceus explained.

"What?" Andrew said. "But why I am here?"

"I had a theory. It looks like the future me decided to make the future as is," Arceus said. "But since you're not in the future, only your soul was restored."

"And that's how I ended here?" Andrew said.

"Possibly," Arceus said. "That's why I'm going to finish what was not finished, with the help of Dialga,"

"Dialga?" Andrew asked.

"Yes. Dialga will be searching your body in the timeline before you disappeared and if we could get you back on that same body…" Arceus said.

"Then I can return!" Andrew gladly said.

"Right," Arceus said.

"So, you're really meant to go back," Roderick said.

"Oh, there's still one thing I haven't said yet," Andrew said and looked back at Arceus for confirmation.

"Go on," Arceus said.

"I also lied when I said that I'm going on a short trip back before," Andrew said. "I actually went back to see Gabrielle and the others,"

"Okay. But you don't have to lie to us, Andrew," Roderick said.

"Yeah. We'll accept who you are, anyway," Jasmine said.

"And there is no harm in telling the truth, you know," Percy said.

"Yeah," Lyka and Jenny said.

"But that's where I'm afraid of," Andrew said. "I'm afraid that something bad might happen to you all, my friends."

"But as you can see, we're not even harmed," Percy pointed out.

"Yeah, but…" Andrew said but he was cut off when he saw a fast Shadow Ball launched at him. He blocked the incoming attack and he was slammed into the barrier.

"Woah!" Roderick said and Jasmine approached Andrew but she wasn't able to get at Andrew's position since there's a barrier.

"Who did that?" Blissey said.

"Thought you never asked," someone said and they all looked at the passageway. Two pokémon, an Absol and a Gengar appeared out of nowhere.

"That Shadow Ball's strength…" Andrew said as he stood up. "So you're the one who ambushed me back then."

"Bingo," the Gengar said. "We've been watching you for the whole time and I was right. You are our passport to get back."

"Why you…" Andrew was about to charge towards the Gengar but he slammed hard into the barrier. "Darn it!" he added.

"Now that you're trapped in there and Arceus had his hands full, we only need to get rid of the rest," Gengar said.

"No! Don't even dare harm my friends!" Andrew said.

"You're just a bird in the cage now," Absol said. "You can't do anything."

"Don't worry Andrew!" Roderick said.

"Yeah! Two against five will be a sure victory for us," Percy said.

"Don't be sure about that, punk," Gengar said.

"No. This is what I'm afraid of," Andrew said.

* * *

**A/N: End of story. This is the second to the last chapter and of course, a cliffhanger will be there so that there will be room for the next chapter. Now, my estimated date for the final chapter update is in August 20. I'll try my best to update the story at that date and make it good. Tell me your opinions by reviewing this chapter. ^^,**


	31. Chapter 30: Always Remember

Ch. 30: Always Remember

Andrew placed his paws on the barrier and he is desperate to get out of the barrier if he only can. All he can do now was watch but he didn't notice that he was exerting force on the barrier. Roderick and the others were in battle stance as they faced against the Absol and Gengar.

"Guys…" Andrew said.

"Don't worry, we can take care of this," Roderick said.

"And you can count on it," Percy said.

"Looks like some wants to be beaten up. Why don't we give them a helping hand, Alicia?" Gengar said.

"Sure, Nox," Alicia the Absol said.

Steve stepped up and he was ready to fight at any moment.

"You're going to fight, Steve?" Roderick asked.

The Treecko gave a small nod.

"Alright. Then it's six versus two," Roderick said.

"You sure know how to gang up in numbers," Alicia said.

"But I don't think they match our strength," Nox the Gengar calmly said.

"Why are you here, anyway?!" Jasmine asked which made the Gengar laughed.

"Isn't it obvious by now? We're here to exchange places with the caged fella so that we'll be the ones who'll return," Nox said.

"And it's unfair that he can go back but we can't," Alicia pointed out.

"This is none of your business!" Jenny shouted.

"It is now," Nox said.

"Why you..." Jasmine unleashed a Bubble Beam but the Absol and Gengar dodged them by moving to the side.

"You can't even hit me," Alicia taunted which made angered Jasmine. Just then, Jasmine remembered an event that happened in the distant past.

_"Andrew?" Jasmine said. "What are you doing here?"_

_Andrew was just silent._

_"Come on, answer me!" Jasmine said. "We're friends, aren't we?"_

_"Alright," Andrew said. "I was training."_

_"Training?" Jasmine said. "But you've just only recovered three days ago."_

_"It's because of what I've fought last week that pushed me to go training," Andrew explained._

_"Because of the defeat?" Jasmine said._

_"Not only that, the thing is that my opponent is a ghost type," Andrew said. "And I can feel that we will meet again, someday."_

_"What makes you think that it's an enemy?" Jasmine said._

_"I just got this feeling." Andrew said._

_"Come on now," Jasmine said. "Aren't you pushing yourself too much?"_

"_The last thing I want to see is someone getting hurt by an evil pokémon," Andrew said. "That's why I'm training harder!"_

'Andrew did foresee this,' Jasmine thought as she backed away a little.

"Getting scared, eh?" Nox said as he moved forward a bit.

Meanwhile, Andrew tried to knock down the barrier but he failed each time. Even though he's tired, he continued to knock the barrier down so that he can help his friends. With another deep breath, Andrew made another punch at the barrier and he fell into the ground with eyes open and in a tired state.

"Darn it," Andrew softly said while he consumed air. He was able to sit down and he saw the others in a fighting position. Andrew feared this and that's why he trained so hard but he can't do anything at his position. Just then, he remembered a previous event, which made him think about it for a while.

'The Shadow Ball hit me so that means—attacks can go through this barrier!' he was glad to uncover the information but that joy didn't last long as he remembered a tiny detail. He remembered that all of his attacks are close range attacks.

'Force Palm, Shadow Claw, Poison Jab and even Reversal won't do. I don't have any attack that can hit far enemies,' the Riolu thought, which made his hopes plummet back into the ground. 'If I only know at least one special move that can reach them.'

Andrew looked back at the others and he was forced to do one thing he doesn't want to, to watch them. Just then, Steve produced an Energy Ball and threw it at the Gengar who blocked it with ease. Roderick followed it up with Flamethrower and Nox dodged it and countered with a fast Shadow Ball, which Roderick barely dodged it. Percy tried to strike Nox with Vine Whip but it missed. On the other hand, Jasmine and Jenny both used Drill Peck and Quick Attack and Alicia blocked both incoming attacks with glowing claws.

"Hone Claws," Lyka commented on the Absol's attack and she rushed in before she jumped and used Body Slam on the Absol. The attack hit Absol and she pushed the Bayleef off her quickly and used Psycho Cut on the grass type. Lyka reacted quickly and used Light Screen to defend against it. Jasmine charged with another Drill Peck but Alicia dodged it and rammed into the Piplup with Megahorn. The attack made Jasmine fall into the ground but she got up quickly. Jenny assaulted the Absol on the back with the same move that the Absol did. The attack hit Absol and she moved away.

"I don't think you can use Megahorn," Alicia said. "Then you must know Mirror Move,"

"Good thinking," Jenny said. "Now try my Flamethrower!"

Jenny unleashed an intense blast of fire towards the Absol who blocked it with Hone Claws. Just then, Lyka used another Body Slam and the Absol was caught.

"Don't even forget about me," Lyka said as she continued putting weight on the Absol.

"Of course," Absol slipped out of Lyka and Alicia went back into her fighting position. Just then, she unleashed a barrage of Psycho Cut. Lyka's Light Screen served as a shield for the three of them when Jasmine and Jenny went behind Lyka.

"She's no push-over," Jasmine said.

Meanwhile, Roderick blocked the Shadow Punch from Nox and countered with Focus Punch. Steve backed him up with an Energy Ball. The Energy Ball hit the Gengar and Roderick approached the Gengar. He used Focus Punch but not on the Gengar. Instead, he hit the ground near Nox with Focus Punch and it produced huge rocks that hit Nox. Not known to Nox, Percy actually charged his Solar Beam, with it in full power, Percy fired the attack, and it collided with Nox. After the attack, Nox was still standing and was able to fire a Shadow Ball to Percy. Steve went in front of Percy and slammed the Shadow Ball back to Nox, who dodged it just in time.

"You're getting annoying," Nox said.

"Just give up!" Roderick shouted.

"Yeah! You won't get past us," Percy said.

"Looks like we have to do it," Nox said.

"Right," Alicia went back besides Nox and her horn glowed.

"Is that Razor Wind?" Jenny said.

"Now's our chance!" Roderick said.

Roderick and Jenny unleashed Flamethrower, Steve made an Energy Ball and released it, Jasmine used Bubblebeam, Lyka used Leaf Storm and Percy prepared Solarbeam. All of these attacks went straight at the duo. Nox countered the attacks with Dark Pulse but it didn't hold out much longer. Nox defended against all of the attacks and a smoke appeared right after.

"We did it!" Roderick shouted.

"I'm ready," someone said and when the smoke cleared, the Absol and Gengar were still okay.

"Have a taste of my Toxic!" Nox said.

"Razor Wind!" Alicia said.

Both of the attacks fused together and formed a more dangerous attack. Lyka stepped up in front of everyone and used Safeguard and Light Screen. She endured the attack and when it subsided, Lyka felt tired.

"You okay, Lyka," Jasmine asked, concerned about Lyka.

"I'm fine," Lyka said but she was struggling to remain standing and the others noticed this.

"No. You've taken a lot of damage," Roderick said.

Just then, a Shadow Punch hit Lyka and she fell into her knees. Roderick unleashed Flamethrower towards Nox but Alicia blocked it with Hone Claws. Jasmine used Whirlpool and Steve used Energy Ball. Both attacks hit Alicia with great power. Due to the Whirlpool, Alicia was now trapped and that gave the others a temporary advantage.

"Take this! Leaf Storm!" Lyka whipped up a storm of leaves that surrounded and wounded the target. After that, Lyka panted harder than before.

Then, Jenny used Mirror Move on Nox and she copied Shadow Punch, which hit Nox square in the chest. Steve used another Energy Ball and it hit Nox. Just then, Alicia used multiple Psycho Cut and all of them were hit badly. All of them got back into their feet except for Lyka, who was still on the ground.

"Lyka!" Andrew's voice was heard before he tackled the barrier. Still, the sturdy barrier was still intact.

"Lyka!" Jasmine tried to go near the Bayleef but a Psycho Cut just barely hit her. She looked back to the Absol with a serious face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Alicia said.

Then, Jasmine shouted, "How dare you!" before she used Hydro Pump and blasted away Alicia into a wall. Nox hit Jasmine with a Dark Pulse and the pressure elevated on the gang.

"Focus Punch!" Roderick's fist glowed as he charged towards Alicia. Alicia saw this and used Megahorn but at the last second, Roderick dodged it and let Alicia have it. Both Steve and Nox unleashed Energy Balls and Shadow Balls towards each other. Some of them collide with the other attack and some plainly missed. Jenny approached the Absol and continuously used Slash. Alicia also continuously dodged every attack coming from the Torchic but she didn't expect another attack coming from Jasmine. The Hydro Pump hit Alicia but she tried to endure it. After that, she used a barrage of Psycho Cut, which hit Jasmine and Jenny.

"Hang tough everyone," Roderick said as she supported Jasmine and Jenny by shooting Flamethrower at the Absol. The Absol backed away and prepared for another Razor Wind.

"This isn't good," Percy said and he charged another Solarbeam.

"Fire Blast!" Roderick breathed an intense fire that consumed the Absol completely. Still, the Absol was still on her feet.

"Hydro Pump!" Jasmine said.

"Flamethrower!" Jenny said.

Both of the attacks hit Alicia at the same time but that didn't fazed her also. Just then, Alicia gave a reassuring nod to Nox.

"Meet your end! Toxic!" Nox unleashed a poisonous attack.

"Razor Wind!" Alicia made blades of wind with her attack. Then, these blades fused with Toxic and hit the group. The cloud of dust covered the others and Andrew was worried. Then, Steve jumped out of nowhere and he let loose a barrage of Energy Ball. Both Nox and Alicia were hit by the attack. Alicia used Psycho Cut but Steve dodged it perfectly and he used Slam on Alicia. Nox used Shadow Punch but Steve dodged it.

"I knew it. Detect," Nox said. "Too bad it gets more ineffective the more you use it."

Alicia used another Psycho Cut and Steve dodged it. Then, Nox approached Steve and the Treecko didn't have time to react. Nox used Toxic on Steve and it was a clean hit.

"Don't forget about us!" Roderick said. "Fire Blast!"

"Hydro Pump!" Jasmine said.

"Façade!" Percy said.

"Mirror Move!" Jenny said.

All of the attacks hit both of them, especially for Jenny's copied Psycho Cut. But then, Andrew noticed that they're all badly poisoned.

"Guys, please, stop it," Andrew said, as he can't bear seeing them suffer.

Andrew tried Shadow Claw on the barrier but the attack didn't even touched the barrier. He tried punching the barrier down again but like before, his efforts did nothing to the barrier. Nox laughed after he saw the struggling Riolu.

"Just stand there patiently while I finish off the others," Nox said. "Then, you're next."

"Don't you dare harm them!" Andrew shouted.

"So what? So that I won't be hurt by your words? How scary," Nox said in a way that he's playing around.

"If only I can get out of here," Andrew said.

"Then try it if you can," Alicia said.

Just then, an Energy Ball passed the duo and they noticed that Steve, Roderick, Percy, Jasmin, Jenny, and even Lyka were still standing.

"Persistent, eh?" Nox said.

"Why don't you just give up?!" Alicia shouted and Andrew noticed something different in her voice. He classified it to be something he didn't expect. It has a mix of worry in it but that thought lived short when he noticed Nox who was coming up with an attack.

"Stop it!" Andrew shouted as he punched the barrier. "It's me that you want!"

"Oh really?" Nox turned around with a smirk. "Then have a taste of this! Dark Pulse!"

The Dark Pulse traveled its way towards Andrew and he blocked the attack. After that, Andrew was still standing.

"Want some more? Try my Shadow Balls!" Nox unleashed multiple shadowy spheres towards Andrew. Again, Andrew blocked all of the attacks and none of those fazed him.

"Still standing, eh?" Nox said and he was about to unleash more Shadow Balls but he was stopped by numerous attacks.

"Don't you—dare hurt him again!" Roderick said as he fired another Flamethrower.

"You'll have to go through us!" Percy said as his vines were around the Absol and Gengar.

"Think you have gotten rid of us?" Jenny said as she did another Flamethrower.

"Think again!" Jasmine said and she continued using Bubblebeam.

"We'll never tolerate anyone hurting our friend!" Lyka said as a storm of leaves surrounded the two.

"And I will never let you guys get away with this," Steve said as he fired multiple Energy Balls.

"Guys! Don't push yourselves!" Andrew was worried about the others and again, he tried to crack the barrier open.

"All of you—are an annoyance!" Nox unleashed Dark Pulse at everyone. All of them were hit but they're still standing.

"You will not win!" Roderick shouted.

"Why are you so persistent?!" Alicia said. "Look at him! He's going back to his place he called home and we're not?! What's wrong with you?!"

"You don't understand, do you?" Jasmine said.

"We're his friends and we'll do everything for our friend!" Steve said with a smile on his face.

"Guys…" Andrew said.

"Foolish!" Nox said as he fired another Shadow Ball at the ground but that didn't faze Roderick and the others.

"Absol, is that the reason why you're in this fight?" Arceus suddenly said and Absol turned around and faced him.

"Isn't it obvious?!" Absol said.

"What if I tell you that the Riolu standing before me doesn't deserve to be here?" Arceus said and shocked Alicia.

"What?" Alicia said, pretty confused by now.

"He meant that he's supposed to be back there and live his own life!" Roderick said.

"He deserves it, you know," Percy said.

"I thought you heard everything but it seems like someone covered your ears," Jasmine said.

"Silence! What I only heard is that the Riolu will be able to return home and I thought it's unfair!" Alicia argued.

"Why don't you ask your "partner"?" Lyka said.

"What is this Nox?!" Alicia asked the Gengar but he did not answer. Alicia demanded some answers but what she got is a closed range Toxic. Everyone was shocked except Andrew.

"What are you…" Alicia said as she backed away from the Gengar.

"Well, I planned to terminate you anyway, so why not now?" Nox said.

"What?!" Alicia said.

"What a scum!" Roderick shouted and received a Shadow Ball.

"Besides, there is only one body to use," Nox said.

"That means only one of them can return," Jasmine said.

"Why you…" Alicia unleashed a barrage of Psycho Cut but Nox dodged them all.

"Farewell," Nox used a barrage of Shadow Punch and all of it hit Alicia. Then, with the effects of Toxic, it only took Nox one Shadow ball to tire out Alicia just like the others.

"Come back here!" Alicia tried to stop Nox but her feet refused to move.

"Now there's only one thing left to do," Nox said and approached the barrier. Andrew had his fists curled up like a ball and for one last time, he punched the barrier but it didn't budge a bit.

"It's useless!" Nox said with a laugh. "Just meet your fate!"

"I won't forgive you. EVER!" Andrew placed his paws so that both palms faced each other at a distance. Then, a blue sphere formed between his paws.

"Aura Sphere!" the Absol said.

"It's useless!" Nox said.

"For all of the things you have done, I won't let you get away with it! Have a taste of MY AURA SPHERE!" Andrew shouted and then, the sphere grew quickly until it was three times the size of the Riolu. Then, he launched it towards the Gengar.

"I said it's useless!" Gengar said, as he didn't even try to block the attack. Then, the huge sphere collided with the Gengar.

"What?!" Nox tried to push the sphere but it didn't last long as the sphere exploded and produced a huge explosion. After that, Nox was unconscious at the side and surprisingly, the others weren't hurt.

"Did I?" Andrew said while he panted hard.

"Yes, you did," Arceus said.

"Now it's my turn. Heal Bell!" Blissey said and a soothing sound rang throughout the room. All of them enjoyed the sound as they were healed from status conditions.

"I can't believe it. How did an Aura Sphere made contact with a ghost type?" Alicia said.

"That's what a strong will can do," Arceus said.

Roderick, Percy, Steve, Jasmine, Jenny and Lyka quickly approached Andrew with a smile on their faces.

"Guys! I'm glad you're okay!" Andrew happily said.

"How did you do that anyway?" Roderick said.

"Something inside me told me. I know it's silly but…" Andrew said.

"It's not silly," Jasmine said.

"You can say so but Aura Sphere against a ghost type?" Jenny asked.

"I know but I just launched it and it happened," Andrew said.

"Haven't you guys noticed anything different?" Roderick said.

"Like what?" Andrew asked.

"Like the barrier," Roderick said.

They noticed that the barrier changed color. It is now in a deep red color.

"What happened?" Andrew said.

"It's your Aura," Arceus said.

"Aura?" Andrew said.

"Yes. A deep red aura suggests strong will," Arceus said. "Remember that you tried to break the barrier?"

"Yeah," Andrew said.

"Your Aura must've spread into the barrier during that time," Arceus said. "And it must've been the cause of your Aura Sphere."

"The barrier caused my Aura Sphere to be that big?" Andrew said.

"And it might've modified it," Arceus explained.

"Wait! I thought you're busy with something," Alicia said.

"I was back then but the circle was already in a phase that it can do things on its own," Arceus explained.

"Alright," Alicia said and was about to leave but Roderick stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Roderick said.

"I have nothing to do here," Alicia said. "I'd better be back and face my punishment later."

Alicia walked towards the passageway but before she entered, Andrew said something.

"Thanks, Alicia," Andrew said.

Alicia looked back a little bit and said, "Do a favor for me and enjoy things back there."

"Sure," Andrew replied.

Alicia then disappeared into the passageway, leaving only Andrew and the gang with Arceus and Blissey.

"I'm really sorry, guys," Andrew said.

"Don't worry about it," Roderick said.

"Yeah! We're all friends after all," Percy said.

"Thanks, guys," Andrew said.

"Wait a minute!" Roderick said. "I do remember that Blissey told us to come by at Arceus by midnight."

"Huh?" Andrew asked.

"Actually…" Blissey said but Arceus stopped her.

"I set this up so that everything will be the way everybody wanted," Arceus said. "I want thing to get straighten up before you leave."

"T—thanks Arceus!" Andrew happily said.

Just then, the barrier disappeared and Andrew was covered in some kind of light.

"What's this?" Andrew said.

"You still have three hours, Andrew," Arceus said. "Three hours to enjoy everything else."

"You mean?" Andrew asked and had a positive reply from Arceus. Then, he jumped out of the circle and thanked the others. All of them enjoyed and sorted out things for a while inside the secret chamber since Andrew can't get out. All of them enjoyed like what they always did. Still, time sure knew how to pass by and Andrew knew that he only have a few minutes left.

"Guys, I'm really glad to have met all of you," Andrew said.

"The same here," Roderick said.

"I'd have to agree to that!" Percy said.

"Without you, no one knows what could've happened," Lyka said.

"Yeah. You're a good friend, after all. We understand you," Jenny said.

Steve also gave a reassuring nod, meaning that he also agreed to what they've said.

"But still, why today?" Jasmine asked. "Can it be some other day because…"

"Well, I also wished for that too," Andrew said.

"But… tomorrow is..." Jasmine said but Andrew cut her off.

"Tomorrow? Jasmine, how could you forget? It's today!" Andrew said.

"Today?" Jasmine said.

"The sun is already up, you know," Andrew said as Jasmine noticed a small ray of light coming from one of the chamber's windows.

"Happy Birthday Jasmine," Andrew said, which made Jasmine shed some tears and she hugged the Riolu as tight as possible.

"Andrew, I thought…" Jasmine said.

"No way could I've forgotten your birthday!" Andrew said with a smile. Then, Blissey approached the two and gave Andrew a box wrapped in a very colorful wrapper.

"I never thought that I'll be able to give this to you personally," Andrew said. "Again, happy birthday Jasmine!"

Andrew gave the present to Jasmine, who accepted it gratefully. She opened it and found a Defense Scarf and a Joy Ribbon.

"The Defense Scarf is one of the first things I got since we've started an exploration team so it's quite an important item to me but I want you to keep it," Andrew said. "And that Joy Ribbon is a reminder to be always happy."

"Andrew… Thank you," Jasmine said and she decided to remove her necklace and gave it to Andrew. "Here, take this. It's a necklace I got from my mother."

"Wait! You don't need to do that, Jasmine," Andrew said.

"It's just fair since you gave me one of your important things," Jasmine said.

"Well, if you insist," Andrew accepted the necklace.

"Hey, why don't you wear it?" Jasmine said as she wore the Defense Scarf that Andrew just gave her. Andrew also wore the necklace that Jasmine gave him.

"Looks like the two are having fun," Percy said.

"Uhm…" Andrew said.

"Hey Andrew! Don't ever forget about us!" Roderick said.

"Of course! Who would forget such great friends?" Andrew said.

"Glad to hear," Jenny said.

"Besides, these bonds will stay forever in my heart. No matter how much I forget, my heart will always remind me that I have such friends. I'll always remember you, guys," Andrew said.

"Yeah! I also promise that I won't forget all of you," Roderick said.

"A promise that we'll never forget," Lyka said.

"And a promise to never forget," Jenny said.

"Of course," Jasmine said.

Just then, the light that covered Andrew intensified. Andrew knew that it was a signal to say goodbye.

"Guys, please take care!" Andrew said with a tear in his eyes.

"Andrew! Promise us to live a great life there!" Roderick said.

"Also, make more friends down there!" Percy said.

"Make sure to accomplish great things!" Jenny said.

"And be proud of it!" Lyka said.

Then, Jasmine approached a little bit more and pecked Andrew by his cheeks. Both of them blushed a bit.

"Jasmine?" Andrew said.

"It's a way to say good luck," Jasmine said. "Also, to say that I cared for you."

Just then, the light intensified again and Jasmine went back to the others.

"I really hate to say goodbye…" Andrew said.

"You don't have to. We're always connected, right?" Jasmine reassured Andrew.

"Right! Always connected wherever we go," Andrew said. "And my heart will always remember all of you!"

"Same with us!" Roderick said.

"All of the memories will also stay there," Percy said.

"No matter how much time passed, these will stay," Lyka said.

"And it'll never fade," Jenny said.

"Even strong feelings will never fade," Jasmine said.

"Thanks for everything," Steve said.

"Thank you too, guys. I will cherish these things," Andrew said.

"Take care, Andrew!" Jasmine shouted with tears on her eyes.

"Take care guys, especially you Jasmine," Andrew said.

Just then, the light engulfed Andrew completely and both the light and the Riolu disappeared. The others were left with a tear on their eyes. But then, jasmine wiped hers away and she remembered what she said before.

"We're always connected," Jasmine said as she held the Defense Scarf that was around her neck.

Meanwhile, Gabrielle was on the beach and he watched the sunset. He remembered the memories he had with Andrew and these made him cry.

"Why?" Gabrielle said and he cried on the sandy shores.

Then, Bidoof appeared and saw Gabrielle on the sand. He approached the Pikachu and tried to cheer him up. Just then, Bidoof saw a speck of light just by some rocks near the shore. The light intensified more and then it materialized into a shape. Then, colors began to paint the figure and Bidoof recognized the figure.

"Hey! It's Andrew!" Bidoof said.

"Come on, Bidoof," Gabrielle said. "Don't say jokes like that."

"I'm not joking! It's Andrew, yes sirree!" Bidoof said and Gabrielle turned around and he saw Andrew covered in some light. Then the light disappeared.

"Andrew?" Gabrielle said.

Andrew looked around and saw Gabrielle, who can't believe what he saw. Then, Gabrielle approached Andrew with a shocked face.

"You're—back…" Gabrielle said.

"Of course," Andrew said.

Just then, Gabrielle broke into tears but Andrew knew it was tears of joy. Just then, Andrew noticed the sunset and made him thought that Dialga took his time doing his role. But still, he was happy to meet his old pal. Then, he noticed that his necklace was actually a pendant and he opened it. He saw a picture of an Empoleon and Jasmine on it.

'We're always connected,' Andrew thought.

* * *

**A/N:** **End of chapter and end of story! I did take some time to type this chapter and I worked and worked until I finish this on this day. I actually planned to finish this in one year but it took me two years so… (ehehehehe ^^,). A Mystery Dungeon story ended but a new Mystery Dungeon story started! Check out my new PMD story, Light Within Chaos. Anyway, please review about this chapter. It helps you know. ;-)**


End file.
